Piękno w hotelu Omorfia
by Sharotto-kun
Summary: Alan ma na karku dwadzieścia trzy lata, zmaga się z prolemami finansowymi i jest zatrudniony jako boy hotelowy w australijskim hotelu Omorfia. Jego starszy brat rwie wszystko i wszystkich, a jedyni koledzy zdają się mieć nierówno pod sufitem. Czy pojawienie się w jego życiu Rosjanina Nikity odmieni je na zawsze?
1. Nikita

**Rozdział 1**

Każdy ma w życiu ten piękny moment, kiedy ma się ochotę rzucić wszystko i pobiec w dal, w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Alana, który z utęsknieniem zwrócił głowę w stronę okna i spojrzał na piękny, nadmorski zachód słońca. Ciągnęło go do piaszczystej plaży i piasku parzącego stopy, ciągnęło go do ciepłego morza i muszelek, tylko czekających na wrzucenie ich do słomianego kapelusza z racji braku reklamówki. Wyobraził sobie siebie, leżącego z błogo zamkniętymi oczami wśród tych wszystkich wspaniałości. W jego rodzinnej Chorwacji nie brak było piękna, jednak Australia prezentowała się pod tym względem zupełnie inaczej. Wiele osób zjeżdżało się tu na wczasy, lub jak on - pracować. Znał tu już każdy kąt, za wyjątkiem jednego - plaży. Był to rosły, dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna z rudymi jak ogień włosami, zasłaniającymi w całości lewą stronę twarzy. Oczy Chorwata były brązowe, a na ustach zazwyczaj gościł pogodny uśmiech. Zazwyczaj.

On i jego starzy brat, Luka wybrali się tu dwa tygodnie temu. Obaj dostali letnią posadę w pięknym hotelu "Omorfia". Nazwa oznaczała po grecku "piękno", ale skąd na wschodnim wybrzeżu Australii grecki hotel? Otóż należał on do rodziny Bułgarów, starego ojca oraz trojga jego dzieci. Ich zmarła już matka była greczynką. Na szczęście każdy tu potrafił dogadać się po angielsku, więc Alan nie miał problemów z dogadaniem się. Najstarszy z rodzeństwa, Tsvetan miał dwadzieścia pięć lat, czyli był od niego tylko dwie wiosny starszy. Mrukliwy i niezbyt towarzyski Bułgar był idealnym przeciwieństwem swojej młodszej siostry, Amelii. Często można było zobaczyć, biegającą po hotelu, młodą kobietę z brązowymi włosami zaplecionymi w warkocz oraz uśmiechającą się do wszystkich naokoło. Zazwyczaj podobne wypady kończyły się bliskim spotkaniem za ścianą. W najlepszym wypadku. Najmłodsza, Iulia miała tylko trzynaście lat i była chyba najbardziej zakompleksionym stworzeniem, jakie Alan w życiu widział. Nie dość, że usilnie próbowała wypchać sobie biust to jeszcze leczyła kompleksy wmawiając sobie, że jeden ze sprzątaczy jest w niech na zabój zakochany. W zasadzie było odwrotnie, bo dziewczyna uganiała się za chłopakiem jak szalona. Jej obiekt westchnień był czternastoletnim Austriakiem, także zarabiającym na życie wraz z dwoma starszymi braćmi. Zresztą nie tylko oni przyjechali tutaj za pieniądzem.

Sam Alan zakolegował się już z Norwegiem Andreasem i Wietnamczykiem Tâm. Obaj, podobnie jak on, lubili dobrą zabawę i brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności, więc nie ma się co dziwić, że posadę utrzymali tylko dzięki wyrozumiałości Amelii. Poza nimi w całym hotelu pracowała jeszcze pokojówka Alex, z Anglii, Argentyńczyk Raúl oraz wyżej wymienieni Austriacy - Simon, Christoph i Nathan. Podobało mu się to, ale marzenia o plaży potrafiły pokonać całą radość.

\- Znowu chcesz uciekać? - nagle Alan usłyszał za sobą męski głos, z ciekawym, wschodnim akcentem - Może po prostu poproś szefa?

Odwrócił się i ujrzał za sobą wysokiego i postawnego azjatę z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Võ Minh Tâm wyglądał dość nietypowo jak na Wietnamczyka, ale z tego, co wiedział to nie był w stu procentach Azjatą. Miał tęczówki i włosy koloru kasztanowego, a podbródek zdobił niewielki zarost. Jego oczy były rzecz jasna skośne, a twarz wydłużona i z ostrymi rysami. Miał na sobie strój boya hotelowego, identyczny do tego, który nosili Alan i Andreas.

\- Chciałbym… - mruknął Chorwat i ponownie zerknął za okno. - Ale już wystarczająco naraziłem się ostatnio.

\- Chodzi o kłótnię z tą babką z pieskiem? - zainteresował się Tâm.

\- I o upuszczenie walizek - dodał ponuro rudowłosy.

\- Spokojnie, będziesz miał okazję do rehabilitacji! - oznajmił głośno mężczyzna, na co Alan zerknął nań znudzony. A Azjata kontynuował: - Niedługo ma przyjechać rodzina Rosjan!

\- No i?

\- Po prostu masz być dla nich miły. To niezłe szychy, wiesz?

\- I akurat stary niedźwiedź pozwoli mi im służyć...

\- Służyć to za dużo powiedziane! - szybko usprawiedliwił się Võ. - Po prostu bądź dla nich miły i wyręcz Alex w noszeniu im ręczników. - wzruszył niedbale ramionami. - Przeżyjesz.

\- Spróbuję, ale jeżeli trafi mi się kolejna emerytka! - zagroził Chorwat

\- Bez obaw. Niedługo powinni być... - jego towarzysz rozejrzał się i wychwycił wzrokiem niebieskookiego blondyna, uparcie bazgrzącego coś na kartce papieru, ramieniem podpierając słuchawkę telefonu.

Jasnowłosy poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i podniósł głowę. Uśmiechnął się w ich stronę, unosząc lekko rękę. Telefon wysunął się z jego ramienia i z głośnym hukiem wylądował na podłodze, wcześniej odbijając się od biurka. Przerażony mężczyzna krzyknął cicho i rzucił się na ziemię, szybko podnosząc słuchawkę i rozpoczął długi wywód, tłumaczący zaskoczonemu rozmówcy, co się właściwie stało. Ten widok wreszcie wywołał lekki uśmiech na twarzy Alana, a on sam zachichotał cicho. Blondyn podniósł głowę zza biurka i posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie, szukając upuszczonego gdzieś długopisu. To jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszyło Alana i Tâma. Przechodzący obok gość, spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem, bo dwóch boyów hotelowych naśmiewających się ze swojego kolegi to na pewno niecodzienny widok, a szczególnie w nowo otwartym hotelu. Uciszyło ich nagłe pojawienie się nie kogo innego niż Tsvetana Sokolova, który nawet nie zaszczycił ich spojrzeniem, tylko ominął recepcję i wyszedł głównymi drzewami, cały czas trzymając ręce w kieszeniach idealnie czarnych spodni. Wydawało się, że coś go przejęło, ale jego odczucia nie zrobiły najmniejszego wrażenia na trzech pracownikach. Blondyn odprowadził Bułgara wzrokiem, po czym wreszcie skończył rozmawiać. Z głośnym westchnieniem odłożył słuchawkę.

\- Zero litości dla człowieka. U mnie by was rzucili na stos! - zażartował Andreas Larsen, walcząc sam ze sobą, by nie wywalić nóg na stół.

\- Norwegowie są aż tak okrutni? – zdziwił się rudowłosy. – O nie, oskarżą nas o bycie czarownicami!

\- Chyba czarodziejami? – Tâm spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. – U nas jadeitowy król zirytowałby się za palenie jego sług…

\- Żartujesz sobie, nie?

\- Przepraszam, ale zaraz inny król się zirytuje za nieświadczenie mu usług – usłyszeli nagle za sobą.

Odwrócili się jak na komendę i ujrzeli za sobą wysoką kobietę. W ręku trzymała walizkę, a drugą właśnie zdejmowała okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Miała długie, czarne jak smoła włosy, związane w warkocz i inteligentne, brązowe oczy. Nie był szczupła, a jej przykrótki top delikatnie odsłaniał mocno wyrobione mięśnie na brzuchu. Miała na sobie długą spódnicę i buty bez obcasów, ale sam fakt, że ich nie skopie nie pocieszał Alana. Jej wyraz twarzy nie wróżył jednak nic dobrego. Przełknął głośno ślinę i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Wyciągnął rękę po walizkę, ale kobieta odsunęła ją.

\- Uważasz, że nie jestem w stanie tego unieść? – spojrzała na niego, groźnie marszcząc brwi.

\- Em… Pani wybaczy, ale to moja praca, brać gościom walizki.

\- Skoro tak… - brunetka zmierzyła go wzrokiem i wręcz rzuciła mu bagaż. Lekko ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, Tâm aż rzucił się mu pomóc, ale rudowłosy powstrzymał go gestem dłoni. Jakim cudem ta baba potrafiła unieść coś takiego jedną ręką?

\- Niech będzie. – otrzepała dystyngowanie ręce. – Gdzie mogę znaleźć nadętego, nieznośnego i brzydkiego Bułgara, którego niesłusznie nazywacie po imieniu?

\- Opis idealnie pasuje mi do Tsvetana… - mruknął pod nosem Andreas, wstając z krzesła. – Wyszedł przed chwilą.

\- Ha! – kobieta podniosła głos tak gwałtownie, że cała trójka podskoczyła. – Wiedziałam, że ucieknie, stary cep… W każdym razie, jak raczy przywlec się z powrotem to powiedzcie mu, że Anja już jest, by zatruć mu życie!

\- Anja? – zdziwił się Alan – Przepraszam, czy pani jest Bułgarką?

\- Nie, za to ty masz braki w mózgu. Nazywam się Anja Tolstoj, miałam tu rezerwację, na cztery pokoje.

Oczy Chorwata rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Rosjanka! Rosyjska rodzina! I co najważniejsze – szansa!

\- Pani wybaczy, nie wiedziałem, że czeka pani na syna szefa. – ukłonił się gwałtownie, drugą ręką kładąc walizkę za plecy, na co Tâm i Andreas spojrzeli po sobie, zszokowani. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli tak go zaaferowanego!

\- Nie czekam. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że po drodze złamie nogę i będę mogła napluć na niego w szpitalu. – Anja prychnęła głośno. – Tak… i będę jeździć na jego wózku inwalidzkim, ciekawe, czy spodobają mu się tutejsze zjazdy dla niepełnosprawnych…

Boye postanowili po prostu subtelnie zignorować przyszłościowe plany Rosjanki.

\- Odprowadzić panią do pokoju? - zaproponował grzecznie azjata.

\- Czekam jeszcze na braci – odpowiedziała, zerkając za ramię. – Wygląda na to, że niedługo tu będą.

\- Świetnie! – „ucieszył" się rudowłosy – W międzyczasie może pani odwiedzić basen, niekoniecznie pływać, ale obejrzeć, chociażby nasze pięcioosobowe jacuzzi z wodą prosto z podziemnych źródeł! Mamy także bar, pracuje tam mój brat, polecam z całego serca, robi naprawdę świetne placki, może także pani usiąść przy portierni i odebrać klucz, a Andreas zaproponuje pani kawę bądź herbatę, zależy, co pani lubi…!

Anja uniosła brwi do góry i uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

\- Interesujące. Nauczyłeś się tej formułki na pamięć? – klepnęła go po głowie, lekko dociskając czapkę, po czym przeszła obok nich, w kierunku baru. Alan już chciał się wyrwać i wskazać jej drogę, ale Võ dyskretnie wskazał mu wielką planszę z planem hotelu, na którą zapewne spojrzała wcześniej.

\- Nie brzmiało to naturalnie, prawda…? – westchnął, zrezygnowany.

Norweg i Wietnamczyk zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

\- Lepiej pójdę czekać na tych Rosjan. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zastrzelą!

\- A co z walizką? – przypomniał mu Andreas, zezując na pakunek za plecami rudzielca.

\- Chyba wezmę ją ze sobą – stwierdził Chorwat. – A na plażę już na pewno nie pójdę – mruknął do siebie, po raz kolejny podejmując się próby podniesienia walizy.

Udało mu się i z trudem dał radę dowlec ją do wejścia. Stanął po lewej stronie wielkich, białych schodów i postawił walizę obok siebie. Szybko zawrócił po wózek i wrócił dumny z siebie, ciągnąc już profesjonalny sprzęt. Władował na niego bagaż i zadowolony stanął obok, czekając na resztę rosyjskich gości. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Na pewno będzie dobrze, bo przecież zgraja Rosjan w hotelu nie jest końcem świata! Nie będzie sam, ma tu ekipę, pomogą mu zająć się gośćmi! I pan Sokolov go doceni i pozwoli zostać i będzie mógł na stałe zamieszkać tu, w Australii i codziennie będzie mógł wychodzić na plażę…

Na samą myśl o zostaniu tutaj na zawsze, oparł się błogo o wózek. I wtedy poczuł, że leci do tyłu. Szybko podparł się nogami, dając radę utrzymać równowagę. Odwrócił się do tyłu i momentalnie zamarzł w miejscu. Na jego oczach, wózek z bagażami mknął w dół po schodach, sprawiając, że wszyscy goście w ostatniej chwili dawali radę uskoczyć z drogi! Podpierając się, musiał go popchnąć!

Krzyknął dziko i rzucił się w pościg za wózkiem, odprowadzany wrzaskami ludzi stojących, a raczej już leżących, na schodach. Ku jego przerażeniu, pędzący wózek uderzył w coś, zaraz przy końcu stopni. Jednak nie przewrócił się, tylko stanął w miejscu, bez żadnego uszczerbku. Niestety, nie było na nim walizki! Spanikowany Alan rozejrzał się wkoło szukając wzrokiem zguby. Znalazł ją nieopodal, leżącą koło wózka. Była otwarta… Zakrył usta dłońmi, bo z pakunku wysypało się nic innego, jak damska bielizna, zapewne zależąca do Anji. Ona go zabije i ojciec Tsvetana także! Teraz na pewno wyleci! Zatrzymał się przy walizce i uklęknął przy niej. Zacisnął mocno zęby i zaczął gorączkowo pakować garderobę z powrotem. Nagle jego ręka zatrzymała się tuż nad walizką, a on sam wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Hej! – ktoś obok niego krzyknął mu prawie do ucha. Ujrzał przed sobą młodego mężczyznę, oboma rękami trzymającego wózek. Jego twarz wyrażała co najmniej przerażenie, a wpatrywał się w dzieło Alana. Miał ładne, nienaturalnie fioletowe oczy i falowane, złote włosy. Ubrany był w spodenki do kolan, żółtą koszulkę oraz drogie sandały. Sprawiał wrażenie bardziej przestraszonego od niego.

\- Co się tu dzieje? – usłyszeli głośny głos Anji z góry schodów, a za nią pojawił się ojciec Tsvetana, pan Sokolov.

Wiedział, że to już koniec.

\- Nic się nie stało! – usłyszał nagle głos blondyna z dziwnymi oczami. Spojrzał na niego, nadal na klęczkach. Nieznajomy stanął prosto i uniósł podbródek do góry. – Wybacz, siostro.

Siostro?!

\- Ten pan chciał mi pomóc z walizkami, ale niestety przez przypadek wpadłem na wózek i wypadły. To nie jego wina, sam straciłem równowagę.

\- Uważaj na przyszłość, Nikita. – brunetka wyraźnie się uspokoiła, a jej ramiona opadły. – Nie ma powodów do zmartwień - Zwróciła się do pana Sokolova, który zmierzył Alana krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do środka, podobnie jak Anja.

Rudowłosy nadal klęczał z otwartymi z wrażenia ustami. Blondyn spojrzał na niego badawczo i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Chwycił ją i wstał.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał bez ogródek, boy. – Dlaczego?

\- Zobaczyłeś, co tam jest. Gdyby Anja przyłapałaby cię na tym, byłbyś martwy.

\- …Ile tam jest? – Alan wskazał palcem na wciąż otwartą walizkę.

Pod koszulą nocną zobaczył bowiem banknoty. Nie pojedyncze banknoty, tylko grube pliki w nominale chyba stu dolarów. Nadal zerkał na walizkę, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Blondyn, nazwany Nikitą, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zbliżył swoje usta do jego ucha.

\- Milion dolarów amerykańskich – szepnął, tym samym wymierzając mu porządne uderzenie pięścią w brzuch. Ostatnim, co zobaczył Chorwat była para pięknych, fiołkowych oczu.


	2. Angielska flegma

**Rozdział 2**

Rudowłosy powoli otworzył oczy i zamrugał gwałtownie. Zobaczył przed sobą gładki, śnieżnobiały sufit, o którym w swojej klitce w centrum Zagrzebia mógł tylko pomarzyć. Poczuł, że leży na czymś zadziwiająco miękkim i przytulnym, co zapewne było hotelowym łóżkiem. Powoli podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, miał rację. Znajdował się w jednym z najbardziej luksusowych apartamentów „Omorfii", gdzie czasem zdarzało mu się przynosić walizki i sporadycznie pomagać Alex przy sprzątaniu. Był to obszerny pokój, połączony także z drugim, który zapewne służył za salon. Sam Alan leżał w sypialni, pomalowanej na jasnokremowo z brązowymi meblami. Z okna widać było przepiękną plażę i aż korciło go, żeby podejść, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jasnowłosym Rosjaninie, odwróconym do niego tyłem. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zajętego, grzebiąc przy czymś, leżącym na stoliku kawowym przed nim. Marković z góry założył, że była to walizka Anji.

\- Przepraszam? – zapytał chyba trochę za głośno, bo blondyn podskoczył i gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Co ja tu robię? – zaczął już grzeczniej, podnosząc się na łokciach.

Nieznajomy zamknął walizkę i podparł się rękoma o stolik. Spojrzał na niego, z żywym zainteresowaniem oczach.

\- Przepraszam za tamto coś – odparł łamaną angielszczyzną. Dziwne, wtedy radził sobie o wiele lepiej. – Musiałem mieć powód, by z tobą porozmawiać.

\- A nie mogłeś wtedy? – Alan wywrócił oczami, co spowodowało lekkie zmieszanie u mężczyzny.

\- W publicznym miejscu? Nie za mądry pomysł. – zmarszczył lekko zadarty nos i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. – Nikita Tolstoj.

\- Alan Marković. – rudowłosy potrząsnął jego dłonią, nadal świdrując go ciekawskim spojrzeniem czekoladowych oczu. – Czy Nikita to nie jest przypadkiem damskie imię?

\- W moim kraju jest męskie – fuknął, już znacznie mniej przyjemnie, Nikita, po czym usiadł obok niego, jednak nie za blisko. – Anja wie, że jestem niezdarny – wytłumaczył, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Dlatego uwierzyła, że przez przypadek znowu się zderzyliśmy i straciłeś przytomność.

\- A w to, że wziąłeś jej walizkę? – odparł Alan, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej obojętnie.

\- Powiedziałem, że uporządkuję pieniądze, kilka plików rozpadło się przez upadek. – westchnął blondyn. – Poza tym chciałem prosić cię o pomoc.

Pytanie zaskoczyło Chorwata. Po co bogaty Rosjanin z walizką pełną pieniędzy, w dodatku mieszkający w jednym z najdroższych apartamentów, miałby prosić go o pomoc? Coś tu ewidentnie nie pasowało i czuł to, nawet widział w oczach Nikity!

\- Chwila moment. – uciszył go gestem dłoni, po czym uniósł do góry palec wskazujący. – Najpierw zatrzymujesz wózek, kłamiesz własnej siostrze, uderzasz mnie i przenosisz do własnego pokoju, a nikt nie zadaje pytań. I jeszcze prosisz mnie o pomoc? Jesteś mafiosem, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie!

\- Więc kim jesteś?

\- Już mówiłem! – Rosjanin nabrał powietrza w policzki, po czym szybko je wypuścił. – Nazywam się Nikita Tolstoj. Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat i pochodzę z Petersburga.

\- No i? – rudzielec omiótł go znudzonym spojrzeniem. – Jestem Alan Marković, mam dwadzieścia trzy lata i mieszkałem w Zagrzebiu. Co z tego?

\- To z tego, że pytałeś się, kim jestem! – zirytował się Tolstoj, chwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął bliżej. Jego oczy płonęły wściekłością. – Nie powiesz nikomu, co widziałeś w tej walizce, jasne?!

\- Już nie jesteśmy tacy mili, co?! – Alan gwałtownie chwycił jego dłonie i odczepił je od swojego ubrania. - Czy taki „bogacz" jak ty nie może trzymać pieniędzy w banku lub w jakimś sejfie? Są ci tu potrzebne, nie mylę się? – gdy Nikita próbował się wytrwać, ścisnął jego nadgarstki i przytrzymał w miejscu. – Na pewno jesteś mafiosem!

\- Może byś mnie posłuchał?! – odwarknął nieprzyjemnie blondyn

\- Właśnie próbuję! Poza tym ja cię nie uderzyłem i nie zaciągnąłem do swojego pokoju!

\- Bo złożę na ciebie skargę!

\- Kto tu na kogo powinien składać skargi?!

Ich jakże inteligentną i pokojową konwersację przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Obaj odwrócili głowy w stronę wejścia, w których stała młodziutka dziewczyna, ciągnąca za sobą wózek sprzątający. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę do kolan, na której przewiązany był biały fartuszek. Jej czarne buty nie miały obcasów, a białe podkolanówki kończyły się tuz przy fartuszku, odsłaniając kawałek gołych nóg. Na brązowych, zadzierających się przed ramionami, włosach widniała biała opaska. Nie można było powiedzieć, że jest ładna, co najwyżej niewinna. Oczy miała bardzo duże i szmaragdowe, ale ewidentnie nie pasowały do kościstej, podłużnej twarzy. Figura pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, dziewczyna była chuda jak tyczka i sprawiała wrażenie, że najmniejszy podmuch wiatru może unieść ją do góry. Patrzyła na nich z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Zastygła w drzwiach, z jedną ręką na klamce.

\- Alan…? – szepnęła zadziwiająco kobiecym głosem.

\- Alex! – Chorwat spojrzał pośpiesznie na Nikitę, a następnie na swoje dłonie, trzymające nadgarstki Rosjanina. Czym prędzej od niego odskoczył, ale blondyn nie miał już takiego szczęścia i wylądował plackiem na łóżku.

Biedna dziewczyna chciała zamknąć za sobą drzwi, ale sparaliżował ją strach i bezgraniczne zdziwienie. Tolstoj czym prędzej poderwał się do pozycji stojącej i zasłonił sobą walizkę, nadal leżącą na stoliku.

\- A-Alan, co robisz klientowi…? – wydukała szatynka, a jej oczy przeskakiwały pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Natrafiła także na, nieudolnie zasłanianą przez fioletowookiego, walizkę.

\- To nie tak jak myślisz! – pisnął żałośnie boy, także czym prędzej wstając z łóżka – Nikita, powiedz jej!

\- Co mam jej powiedzieć? – odwarknął nieprzyjemnie blondyn, który szczerze pragnął, by spojrzenia potrafiły zabijać namolnych rudzielców.

\- No o sytuacji!

\- Nikt miał nie wiedzieć!

\- Ale ona już tu wesz- zaraz, gdzie ona jest?!

Chwilę zajęło im zdanie sobie sprawy, że pokojówki już nie ma w sypialni. Spojrzeli po sobie i natychmiast dopadli odo drzwi, mało co nie potykając się o własne nogi. Nikita przezornie zamknął pokój na klucz, a potem razem przebiegli przez salon i wypadli na korytarz. W połowie korytarza dostrzegli, powoli oddalającą się, dziewczynę. Nie wyglądała na przejętą, ani przestraszoną, tylko szła, prowadząc przed sobą wózek sprzątający.

\- Alex! – krzyknął Alan, odruchowo odpychając bogacza na bok. – Alex, czekaj!

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła się w ich stronę. Na jej twarzy nie było żadnych emocji, a jej oczy były spokojne i opanowane.

\- O co chodzi, Alan? - zapytała, uśmiechając się leciutko, jakby nic się stało.

\- Nie powiesz nikomu, prawda? – przeraził się Tolstoj. – Proszę, to nic podejrzanego, tylko proszę, nie mów!

\- Nie miałam zamiaru mówić. – Alex zaśmiała się bezgłośnie. – To wasza sprawa i nie obchodzi mnie ani to, co tam ukrywacie, ani fakt, że się przepychaliście. O ile Alan nie naruszył klienta to wszystko jest w porządku. Żegnam –ukłoniła się lekko i zacisnęła przycisk windy. Weszła do niej, zostawiając otępiałych mężczyzn na korytarzu. Spojrzeli po sobie i zgodnie wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Angielska flegma… - stwierdził cicho Marković.

\- Ah…

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Gdyby jakiś przypadkowy gość nagle wszedłby na korytarz, zapewne niezmiernie zdziwiłby go widok dwóch facetów, w tym jednym w stroju boya hotelowego, stojących na korytarzu i tępo wpatrujących się w windę. W końcu Alan zdecydował się wykonać pierwszy ruch.

\- Więc... - spojrzał na zdębiałego Nikitę, który zamrugał gwałtownie jadowicie fioletowymi oczętami. Krótka chwila namysłu diametralnie zmieniła pytanie rudowłosego. - To twój naturalny kolor?

\- Tak, nigdy się nie farbowałem - oznajmił spokojnie Rosjanin.

\- Chodziło mi o oczy.

\- Ah... Niezupełnie, to tylko soczewki, tak normalnie mam brązowe. - blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Wszyscy się o to pytają.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć nie każdy ma fiołkowe oczy. - boy beztrosko założył ręce na głowę. - A słyszałem, że czasami występują naturalnie.

\- Naprawdę? - zainteresował się młodszy mężczyzna. - U kogo?

\- Jakaś aktorka ma fioletowe oczy, ale na pewno nie tak wielkie i ładne.

Na policzkach Nikity zawitał wielki, czerwony rumieniec. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, bo przy okazji bawił się rąbkiem koszulki i kolorek dość wyraźnie kolidował z bladą cerą. Ten jakże ciekawy widok sprawił, że Alan uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kolejną chwilę ciszy przerwał dzwonek windy. Marković rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w jej stronę i kąciki jego ust momentalnie opadły. Ze środka wyszedł średniego wzrostu mężczyzna z ciemniejszą cerą. Miał kruczoczarne, kręcone włosy oraz granatowe oczy. Ubrany był podobnie do niego, za wyjątkiem ręcznika, przewieszonego przez ramię, oraz fartucha, obwiązanego wokół bioder. Trzymał w ręku niewielkie wiaderko, zapewne ze schłodzonym alkoholem. Obrócił głowę i ich spojrzenia przecięły się.

\- Luka cię szukał - rzucił sucho brunet i odwrócił się na pięcie, bez zbędnych komentarzy oddalając się korytarzem.

\- Kto to? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Tolstoj.

\- Raúl Figueira, Argentyńczyk - warknął nieprzyjaźnie rudzielec. - Znajomy Tsvetana, cholerny nepotyzm...

\- Nie lubisz go, prawda?

\- Nie pałam sympatią. - brązowooki skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Dostaje fory tylko dlatego, że jakimś cudem szef go lubi. Ale taki z niego "lojalny przyjaciel", że chciał zniszczyć życie jego siostrze, byleby tylko Tsvetan o wszystkim wiedział...

Nie potrzebne było nawet pytanie, ciekawski wzrok Nikity wyrażał wszystko.

\- ...jego młodsza siostra, Amelia ma romans ze sprzątaczem. Naprawdę się lubią i myślę, że mogłoby z tego wiele wyjść. A znają się dwa tygodnie! No i Raúl chciał wygadać Tsvetanowi, który nienawidzi adoratorów jego sióstr. Młody wyleciałby na zbity pysk, a ona zostałaby sama. W dodatku on ma tu dwóch młodszych braci, więc nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek dam radę choćby spróbować wybaczyć tę myśl Raúlowi. Na szczęście Andre ma całkiem niezłe zdolności mówcze.

Rosjanin milczał przez chwilę, pocierając brodę dwoma palcami.

\- Czemu Tsve... Coś tam nie przejmuje się szczęściem sióstr? - zapytał w końcu, podnosząc wzrok.

\- Tsve-coś-tam jest przeraźliwym burakiem - oznajmił z pełnym przekonaniem boy. - I egoistą w dodatku. A o ile się nie mylę to twoja siostra go zna?

\- Tak, mówiła coś, że studiowali razem... - Nikita urwał, bo w polu widzenia pojawił się Raúl, już bez wiaderka. Nie zaszczycił ich spojrzeniem i stanął przy windzie, naciskając niedbale guzik. Po chwili spojrzał na nich, znudzony.

\- Mówiłem, że Luka cię szukał - syknął w stronę Alana.

\- Głuchy jeszcze nie jestem - rudzielec odpowiedział mu błyskawicą z oka, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że aż zabolało. Bez ostrzeżenia chwycił Nikitę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą do windy, na co Figueira odruchowo wcisnął się w kąt ciasnego pomieszczenia.

\- Hej! - zaprotestował Tolstoj - A to-o-czym-rozmawialiśmy?

\- Zamknąłeś pokój, więc nie ma o co się martwić - Chorwat machnął niedbale ręką - Poza tym Luka jest barmanem i może dostaniesz coś za darmo.

Nawet perspektywa bezpłatnego jedzenia nie przekonała blondyna, ale drzwi windy już zdążyły się już zamknąć. Jechali w milczeniu, bo wrogowie nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty zacząć rozmowy, a ich gość był zbyt skrępowany obecną sytuacją. Co chwila nerwowo zerkał na malejące numery pięter. Kiedy w końcu dotarli na pierwszy poziom, brunetowi pozazdrościłby startu nawet doświadczony sprinter. Na szczęście nie miał przy sobie lodowatego wiaderka, bo w ostatniej minął się z niepozorną, blondwłosą dziewczyną o szarych oczach, która natychmiast zaczęła przepraszać. Alan pomachał jej szybko i pociągnął Nikitę w stronę baru.

\- Kto to? - zapytał po raz kolejny jasnowłosy.

\- To? Chris, młodszy brat tego od romansu.

\- Chłopak?

\- Tak, też się zdziwiłem! - roześmiał się głośno Marković, gdy przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia. - Ma piętnaście lat i jest z Austrii.

\- Rodzice pozwolili mu przyjechać?

\- Ten mały to geniusz! - zapewnił szybko. - Nowe wcielenie Einsteina, mówię ci. A jego brat nie gorszy, w wieku siedemnastu lat miał już indeks na Harward, z tego, co słyszałem.

\- Więc co robią w takiej pracy? - zainteresował się Tolstoj, gdy usiedli razem przy barze.

\- Dorabianie na życie. Są biedni jak myszy, a żyją głównie ze stypendiów. Jest ich tu trzech i teraz wyobraź sobie, ile kasy razem kroją. To niezły interes, nawet jak dla osób z takimi zdolnościami. Hej, barman! - rudowłosy podniósł rękę i machnął w stronę jednego z mężczyzn.

Nikita aż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Po pierwsze: Facet był bardzo podobny do Alana, z kształtu twarzy i postury. Byli mniej-więcej takiego samego wzrostu, a oczy barmana były niebieskie. Największe zdziwienie budziły przede wszystkim jego włosy. Wyraźnie widać było, że są farbowane, ale czemu tylko do połowy? W dolnej partii były rude, w górnej zaś - śnieżnobiałe. W uszach nieznajomego dostrzegł trzy srebrne kolczyki.

Drugą rzeczą, która poruszyła Nikitę był fakt, że rozmawiał z nikim innym jak z angielską pokojówką! Dziewczyna zobaczyła ich i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej towarzysz powiedział coś do niej, po czym podszedł do nich, chwytając jakąś szklankę i ręcznik.

\- Przyszedłeś oblać zachowanie pracy, co? - roześmiał się głośno, wytykając Alana szklanką. Tamten od razu zbladł. - Nie patrz tak, Tâm powiedział mi o twoim zadaniu. Dasz radę, nie bój s... - nagle jego wzrok napotkał kościstą twarz Nikity. Mężczyzna odłożył szklankę i uśmiechnął się czarująco. - No hej~

\- Luka, nie zarywamy do gości. Poza tym to facet, tylko z damskim imieniem - przypomniał mu rudzielec, rozkładając nogi przy barze.

\- Jest męskie!

\- Luka Marković. - barman wyciągnął rękę w stronę Rosjanina, nie przestając świdrować go wzrokiem.

\- N-Nikita Tolstoj...

\- Ładne imię, podoba mi się! Miałbyś może ochotę na...

\- Luka! - lekko zniecierpliwiony Alan delikatnie uderzył dłonią w stół. - Tak trochę się spieszymy... - po chwili jego ton znacznie złagodniał.

\- A tak! - drugi Marković puknął się w czoło i zanurkował dłonią w kieszeni. Wyjął z niej telefon, odblokował go i szybko pokazał coś bratu. Nikita nawet nie miał ochoty zaglądać, co jest grane, po prostu siedział i bawił się palcami. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że jego towarzysz podniósł głowę.

\- Pozdrów ich ode mnie! - rzucił w stronę Luki, który zasalutował. - My naprawdę mamy ważną rozmowę, więc wybacz! - machnął barmanowi i ponownie chwycił Tolstoja za rękę i ponownie mało delikatnie. Wyciągnął go na korytarz i bez ogródek stanął przy windzie.

\- To... Tak już? - zapytał wstrząśnięty blondyn.

\- No.

\- Ale dlaczego on...

\- Zarywa do wszystkich, uwierz mi. Lubi eksperymenty... - zmieszał się boy. – Zostalibyśmy dłużej i opętałby cię, jak czarna wdowa. Bo jak wiesz, obaj jesteśmy atrakcyjni!

\- Atrakcyjni dla much w stajni... - mruknął pod nosem Rosjanin, ale zdawało się, że tego Alan na szczęście nie usłyszał.

Winda ponownie zawiozła ich na piąte piętro, a na korytarzu właśnie rodzina z dwójką dzieci usiłowała otworzyć zamek. Na szczęście -jako wzór idealnego pracownika, który wcale nie ma w zwyczaju zrzucać wózków ze schodów- Chorwat pośpieszył z pomocą i cierpliwie wyjaśnił, jak obsługuje się drzwi na kartę magnetyczną. Gdy, zadowolona z usług, gromadka wtoczyła się do pokoju, Nikita otworzył drzwi do swojego. Zaprowadził Alana do sypialni i...

Obaj zdębieli.

Cały pokój wyglądał, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Głównie za sprawą porozrzucanych wszędzie rzeczy blondyna, wyrzuconych z jego walizek. Łóżko wyglądało jak siedem nieszczęść, a niektóre szuflady były wyciągnięte na wierzch. Zapewne ktoś zakładał, że coś w nich jest, ale bardzo rozczarował się, gdy doszło do niego, że Nikita nie rozpakował jeszcze rzeczy.

Marković patrzył na ów makabryczny widok z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Powoli obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na minę Tolstoja, a to tylko zdziwiło go jeszcze bardziej. W kącikach fioletowych oczu pojawiły się maleńkie kropelki łez. Wpatrywał się tępo w jeden punkt, którym był niewielki stolik. Niestety, już bez walizki.

Rosjanin zachwiał się na nogach, ale na szczęście rudowłosy chwycił go za ramiona i szybko posadził na łóżku.

\- Kto to zrobił?! - zapytał głośno, a jasnowłosy pociągnął nosem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Nikita, kto to zrobił?! Po co była ta walizka?!

\- T-To... - wydukał cicho fioletowooki, ale nie udało mu się dokończyć frazy, bo z oczu popłynął strumień łez. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył.

\- Jeżeli nie wiesz, kto to, w porządku. - Alan obniżył znacząco ton głosu i poklepał go po głowie - Nie płacz, to tylko wandalizm...

\- W-Walizki nie ma...

\- A co w niej było?

\- T-To...

\- Wyduś to z siebie...

\- T-To… - Nikita powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy - … To były pieniądze na okup...


	3. Umowa stoi

**Rozdział 3**

\- Jak to „na okup"?! - palce Alana rozluźniły uścisk na ramionach Rosjanina, a jego oczy spojrzały uważnie na rozmówcę, który głośno pociągnął nosem.  
\- T-To było tydzień temu... Byłem w domu i pisałem pracę na studia... I-I wtedy przyszła Anja! I powiedziała, że musimy porozmawiać. – gość splótł ze sobą palce i zaczął je nerwowo dociskać do siebie. - Zdziwiłem się, bo była strasznie przejęta, a to do niej niepodobne. Ona normalnie nie okazuje zbytnio emocji, więc rozumiesz…! Zaprowadziła mnie na dół, a tam czekał już mój brat bliźniak, Jurij. Też nie wiedział o co chodzi. I wtedy... - Nikita sięgnął do kieszeni spodenek i wyjął z niej chusteczkę, którą natychmiast wytarł sobie nos. - Anja dała nam list… - głośno przełknął ślinę. - Dokładniej wydrukowaną kartkę, na której napisano tylko… no tylko: "Milion dolarów, Hotel Omorfia."  
\- I to wszystko? - zdziwił się rudowłosy. - Po prostu przynieśliście taką kasę w ciemno?  
\- Do kartki doklejony był krzyżyk na szyję naszego najmłodszego brata - fuknął ostro blondyn, po czym znacznie złagodniał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Już rozumiesz? - zapytał prawie szeptem, przez ściśnięte od płaczu gardło.  
\- Porwali twojego brata... - szepnął z niedowierzaniem Alan, z wrażenia opuszczając dłonie.  
\- A ktoś ukradł pieniądze! - zawył zrozpaczony Tolstoj i przewalił się twarzą do poduszki.  
Spanikowany Chorwat szczerze nie wiedział, co robić. Nikita wyglądał koszmarnie, kurczowo ściskając pościel i łkając głośno. W końcu Marković wstał z łóżka i podszedł do telefonu, obecnie przewróconego na podłogę. Podniósł go i zaczął wykręcać numer. Jasnowłosy odczepił nos od poduszki i spojrzał na niego, zaintrygowany.  
\- Halo? Tak, Andy tu Alan. Słuchaj, czy w ostatnim czasie widziałeś, czy ktoś wychodził z czarną walizką? Nie? Świetnie, kiedy kogoś takiego zobaczysz to mów. Nie, nic się nie stało, tylko mój kolega nie może jej znaleźć. Nie ma potrzeby mówić Tsvetanowi, może po prostu ktoś się pomylił. A i poproś może Alex do pokoju... - spojrzał wyczekująco na Rosjanina, który bezgłośnie wyszeptał liczbę. - ...236. Tak, wszystko! Dzięki! I tak, pamiętam o występie!  
Rudzielec rozłączył się i odłożył słuchawkę, na co Tolstoj podniósł się na łokciach i posłał mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.  
\- Czemu kazałeś pokojówce przyjść? - zdziwił się nagle. - To niebezpieczne!  
\- Alex to jedna z najbardziej lojalnych osób, jakie poznałem, a pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się dwa tygodnie temu. Zna ten hotel tysiąc razy lepiej ode mnie. Nie piśnie słówka.  
\- Ufasz komuś, kogo znasz dwa tygodnie?  
\- I pomagam komuś, kogo znam dwie godziny. - Alan uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. - Nie martw się, znajdziemy walizkę.  
Nikita otarł łzy i chwycił jego dłoń.  
\- Umowa stoi. - kąciki ust Tolstoja powędrowały lekko w górę. - Ja, ty i Alex.

Tsvetan Sokolov wyjrzał zza kolumny, uważnie lustrując wzrokiem hol hotelu. Nie widział ani pasemka długich kruczoczarnych włosów, więc odetchnął z ulgą i wyszedł na widok, przez co Andreas, wciąż stręczący przy recepcji, podskoczył, wytrzeszczył oczy i nerwowo chwycił się biurka. Bułgar posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na drzwi obok recepcji, a następnie znowu na pracownika.  
\- Ukrywasz coś? - spytał badawczo.  
\- Skąd! - oburzył się Norweg, unosząc ręce do góry. - Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś...  
\- Ah tak. - cyjanowe tęczówki Tsvetana, zmierzyły Larsena od stóp do głów, co okazało się niezwykle trudne z racji tego, że blondyn stał za biurkiem. – Niech będzie, wierzę ci.  
Po tych słowach, odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem zaczął iść w stronę windy

\- I nie ma mnie, jeżeliby ona pytała - rzucił na odchodne.  
Andreasa szczerze nie obchodziło, kim była "ona", bo bardziej zainteresowała go dwójka młodych ludzi, nieudolnie ukrywających się za blatem.  
\- Następnym razem się wam nie uda! - zażartował, odsuwając się nieco.  
Z podłogi powoli podniósł się wysoki i chudy blondyn z popielatymi oczami. Poprawił okulary w czarnej oprawce i wyciągnął rękę w stronę drugiej osoby. Była to dziewczyna, średniego wzrostu, za to z przystępną figurą i prostokątną twarzą. Była uderzająco podobna do najstarszego Sokolova, mieli takie same, brązowe włosy i zielononiebieskie oczy.  
\- Dzięki... - burknął cicho okularnik, u którego dało się usłyszeć mocny, niemiecki akcent.  
\- Było naprawdę blisko! - zachichotała dziewczyna.  
\- Na przyszłość - nie całujcie się na środku holu, dobra? - recepcjonista skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- A ty na przyszłość myj stopy – odwarknął młodzieniec.  
\- Kochanie, spokojnie, on tylko nam pomagał…  
\- Żeby potem dobrać się do Chrisa!  
\- Co to, to nie! – głośno zaprotestował Norweg – Podrywam z honorem, a bynajmniej nie jest mi potrzebne twoje błogosławieństwo.  
\- Ah tak?!  
\- Andreas! Simon! – nie wytrzymała dziewczyna i rozdzieliła ich ramionami. Dwaj blondyni gromili się spojrzeniami, nawet nad jej głową – To nie czas na kłótnie, Tsvetan jest w hotelu!  
\- Amelia ma rację – Simon zrobił krok do tyłu i przewrócił oczami – Może nas usłyszeć i wszystko się wyda.  
\- Niech będzie – Larsen także lekko się uspokoił I spojrzał badawczo na przeciwnika – Obaj wylecimy, jak się dowie.  
\- Podobnie jak połowa personelu, która nas kryje –dodała Amelia Sokolov, kładąc ręce po sobie – Dlatego proszę was, chłopcy, nie róbcie afery.  
\- Jedynym sposobem na nie robienie afery jest oddalenie się od tego prymitywa – chłopak chwycił partnerkę za rękę i wyszedł zza biurka, całkowicie przypadkiem przechodząc niebezpiecznie blisko Norwega. - Jeżeli ukryłeś nas tylko po to, by dobrać się do mojego brata, to już nie żyjesz – szepnął mu do ucha, nader przerażającym głosem.  
Andreas obejrzał się za nim i zmarszczył brwi. Simon Wolf był najstarszym z braci Wolf, pracujących w hotelu. Mieli jeszcze jakąś tam rodzinę, ale zbytnio go to nawet nie obchodziło. Pochodził z Austrii i był uważany za geniusza, ba! On był geniuszem. Miał zaledwie dziewiętnaście lat, a już otrzymał spore stypendium, po którym to miał możliwość uczęszczania na Harward. Jednak przed pójściem na uczelnię postanowił zarobić i zatrudnić się wraz z dwójką młodszych braci w „Omorfii". Pracowali tu od dwóch miesięcy, właściwie to chyba nawet od samego początku wakacji, czyli od otwarcia hotelu. Niedługo potem Simon wdał się w romans w córką szefa i wszystko się skomplikowało. Lojalny personel pomagał im w ukrywaniu się i uciekaniu przed ojcem Amelii oraz jej bratem, co nie było łatwe. O ich miłości wiedzieli niemal wszyscy, on, Tâm , Alan, Luka, Iulia, Nathan, Chris, Alex, Raúl, który był bliski wydania tajemnicy z racji swojej lojalności w stosunku do Tsvetana oraz artyści występujący tu wieczorami, rodzeństwo tubylców, Grace i David. Niestety, relacje Simona i Andreasa znacząco pogorszyły się po tym, jak starszy Wolf przyłapał swojego młodszego brata na bliskiej rozmowie z recepcjonistą. Był z natury chorobliwie podejrzliwym i zazdrosnym człowiekiem, więc naturalnie ubzdurał sobie, że Larsen próbuje poderwać Christopha. Od tamtego czas ani razu nie powiedział do niego miłego słowa.  
Odprowadził wzrokiem Austriaka i Bułgarkę, po czym leniwie oparł się o biurko. Alan podobno źle się poczuł i ten dziwny Rosjanin zaprowadził go od swojego pokoju, Tâm odniósł komuś walizki, a Luka chyba był zajęty w kuchni. Nudno… Odwrócił się i zerknął na rząd zegarów, pokazujący godziny w różnych częściach świata. Wychwycił wzrokiem Australię i wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc. Zbliżała się osiemnasta, a jemu naprawdę nie przychodziło nic do głowy. Żadnych planów na wieczór… Ale zaraz! Występ! Dzisiaj Grace i David mieli pokaz, na który wyjątkowo pozwolono przyjść personelowi. Tylko biedny Võ musiał zostać wraz z kilkoma młodzikami, ale nie narzekał aż tak. Na występ byli automatycznie zaproszeni wszyscy goście, więc ze sprzątaniem nie było problemu.  
Australijskie rodzeństwo było zazwyczaj idealnym sposobem na zapewnienie gościom rozrywki, grali nawet u poprzednich właścicieli hotelu. Starsza Grace grała na gitarze, a jej młodszy brat, David, śpiewał. Wychodziło to nader ciekawie, bo brak jakichkolwiek udoskonaleń i głośników tylko dodawał magii występom. Grali co dwa dni, a tylko jedna osoba z całego personelu była na wszystkich, bez wyjątku: Raúl Figueira. Andreas nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że rozdawał gościom drinki czy po prostu przychodził. Luka miał teorię, że to dla Grace. Rzecz jasna Alan chciał wybić się z genialnym pomysłem powiedzenia wszystkiego gitarzystce, w ramach zemsty za niechęć Raúla do romansu Amelii z Simonem. Wtedy to wtrącił się Norweg wyjaśniając, że robiąc to nie będzie od niego lepszy, co Chorwata uspokoiło.  
Ale skoro dzisiaj będzie obecny na koncercie to będzie mógł uważnie obserwować Figueirę.  
\- Oy, Andy! - usłyszał nagle radosny, kobiecy głos. Odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
W przejściu stała dorosła kobieta, średniego wzrostu z wyjątkowo damską figurą. Miała brązowe włosy, sięgające do łopatek oraz błyszczące, czarne oczy. Nosiła skromną, białą koszulę i materiałowe spodnie na szelkach. Była boso, ale recepcjonisty zbytnio to nie zdziwiło. Jej twarz miała owalny kształt i sprawiała nader sympatyczne wrażenie.  
Za nią dostrzegł wysokiego blondyna, uderzająco podobnego do dziewczyny. Podobnie jak ona, niósł sporą torbę. Także podniósł rękę i mu pomachał, a pakunek postawił na ziemi.  
Rodzeństwo Clark.  
\- Jesteście wcześniej! - zakrzyknął radośnie Norweg, podnosząc się z miejsca.  
\- Cóż, dziadek wręcz wykopał nas z domu! - zachichotała Grace - Gdzieś bardzo mu się śpieszyło.  
\- Ale za to możemy zrobić próbę! - zawtórował David, wieszając się na ramieniu siostry. Należało dodać, że miał bardzo melodyjny i przyjemny dla ucha głos.  
\- Jasne, sala chyba jest pusta - Andreas obejrzał się przez ramię, na półkę z kartami - Tak, jest wolna - wyciągnął jedną i rzucił szatynce, która chwyciła plastik w locie. Posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i pociągnęła młodszego w stronę korytarza. Larsen podparł się o blat biurka i ziewnął głośno. Jego wzrok padł na Grace, znikającą za rogiem. W niesamowitym tempie mignęła mu przed oczyma kruczoczarna walizka w rękach dziewczyny... Zamrugał gwałtownie i spojrzał drugi raz, ale Australijki już nie zobaczył. Ponownie usiadł na krześle i wykręcił numer do pokoju 236.

Kiedy zadzwonił telefon, Alan był o włos od bliskiego kontaktu swojego czoła ze stolikiem kawowym. On i Alex, której pobieżnie wyjaśnili sytuację, na klęczkach sprzątali kataklizm w pokoju Nikity. Sam Rosjanin został wcześniej siłą posadzony na łóżku wraz z paczką chusteczek. Pod żadnym pozorem nie pozwolili mu ruszyć się z miejsca i pomóc przy porządkach. Rudowłosy sięgnął po słuchawkę i przyłożył sobie do ucha.  
\- Andy? Widziałeś walizkę?! - na te słowa, blondyn podniósł głowę - U Grace...? - Markovićowi od razu oklapły ramiona - Stary, to GRACE. Po cholerę jej walizka Niki... To znaczy gościa? Poza tym nie wychodziła, tylko wchodziła, nie? Ale strasznie się cieszę, że uważasz... Tak, będę na występie. Co? Tsvetan? Heh, blisko było, mówię ci, kiedyś ich przyłapie. No dobra kończę, pogadamy na dole - odłożył telefon i westchnął głośno.  
\- I co? I co? - Tolstoj aż podskoczył w miejscu.  
\- Fałszywy alarm... - Chorwat pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem - Nie wiem czemu, ale Andy podejrzewa miejscową gitarzystkę.  
\- Grace? - zdziwiła się Angielka - Niemożliwe.  
\- No właśnie! Dlatego nadal stoimy w miejscu...  
\- Niezupełnie! - Nikita ożywił się niespodziewanie, po czym wstał z łóżka.  
\- Nie rób sobie nadziei. Grace to nie porywaczka.  
\- Ale może mieć z tym coś wspólnego! - uparł się jasnowłosy.  
\- Skoro tak... Idziemy na występ! - zakomenderował głośno Alan, na co Alexandra podskoczyła.  
\- Ale wiesz, że to nie ona - szatynka otrzepała spódniczkę - Więc dlaczego?  
\- Bo jestem głodny...  
Po wypowiedzeniu owego zdania rudzielec był prawie pewny, że Nikita wygrałby globalne zawody w celnym rzucaniu poduszką w twarz.

 **Rozdział 4**

Rodzeństwo Clark występowało w obszernej, pomalowanej na jasnoczerwono, sali. Przed półkolistą sceną ustawiono stoliki, każde z czterema krzesłami wokół. Bar był inny od tego, w którym pracował Luke. Na całej długości blatu ciągnęły się lampki, a na półkach stały dobre, bułgarskie wina. Sam Marković nigdy koneserem nie był, ale mógł się założyć, że butelka takiego trunku kosztowałaby go tygodniową pensję. Byli dość wcześnie, po sali kręciło się tylko kilku gości. Alex przeprosiła ich na chwilę tłumacząc, że musi jeszcze zajrzeć do pana Sokolova i sprawdzić stan pokoju szefa. Niebawem Chorwat został zupełnie sam, bo Nikita wypatrzył Anję i szybko oddalił się w jej stronę. Był w stanie to zrozumieć, Rosjanin zapewne nie chciał, żeby siostra cokolwiek podejrzewała. Sala powoli zaczęła się zapełniać, a rudowłosy rozejrzał się bacznie za sensownym miejscem. Obok baru dostrzegł jasnowłosego młodzieńca, którego wcześniej Tolstoj błędnie określił jako kobietę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i śmiało ruszył w stronę chłopaka.

\- Hej, Chris! - zagadał do niego, a blondyn odwrócił głowę.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Alan! - odpowiedział Austriak, odsuwając się, by zrobić mu miejsce - Co u pana?

\- Wszystko dobrze, dziękuję. A u ciebie?

\- Mogło być lepiej - westchnął głośno Christoph i udał nagłe zainteresowanie czubkami swoich czarnych, wypucowanych butów - Simon nie chce, bym więcej rozmawiał z Andreasem.

\- A sam liże się z córką szefa - Marković wywrócił oczami – Dobra, nieważne. Słuchaj, widziałeś Grace?

\- Jest za kulisami, robią z Davidem próbę – oznajmił spokojnie nastolatek – Coś się stało?

\- Chciałem z nią… porozmawiać.

\- Czy ma to związek z Rosjaninem z fioletowymi oczami, który zaniósł pana do pokoju, następnie razem zjechaliście windą, a jeszcze fatygowaliście od siebie Alex?

\- Tak, Nikita… Zaraz! – Alanowi włosy stanęły dęba i z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na rozmówcę, który jak gdyby nigdy nic podniósł z baru stojącą tam szklankę z woda, po czym szybko się napił. – Śledziłeś nas?!

\- Skąd – Chris wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego ze stoickim spokojem. – Po prosu uważam za dziwne, gdy boy hotelowy nagle pojawia się w różnych miejscach z jednym z najbogatszych gości i mówi do niego po imieniu. Poza tym nie wszedłby pan do jednej windy z panem Raúlem, gdyby nie spieszyłoby się panu na dół.

Rudowłosy przegryzł wargę. Młody dość szybko coś zwęszył, ale to akurat było u niego normalne. Zawsze bawił się w detektywa, nawet było to dość zabawne, ale nie w takiej sytuacji!

\- Dobra, mały, słuchaj uważnie – nagle chwycił blondyna za ramiona i spojrzał mu w oczy- To nie jest informacja dla dzieci.

\- Słucham – Christoph spojrzał na niego spokojnymi, popielatymi oczyma.

\- Wiesz, jak to jest, gdy dwaj chłopcy bardzo się lubią?

Nagle połowa zawartości szklanki znalazła się na uniformie Alana. Natychmiast rzucił się wycierać plamę rękawem, a gdy podniósł głowę, ujrzał Austriaka, kaszlącego i próbującego złapać oddech. Chciał mu pomóc, ale szarooki wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, powstrzymując go. Jego twarz miała kolor dojrzałego pomidora, a źrenice były nienaturalnie rozszerzone.

Markovićowi momentalnie zrobiło się co najmniej głupio. Chyba nie był najlepszy w wymyślaniu wymówek pod presją…

\- No wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak cię to zaskoczy… - zmieszał się, delikatnie klepiąc chłopaka po plecach.

\- N-nic nie szkodzi! – wycharczał Chris, chwytając się za uniform – N-nie sądziłem, że pan… Przepraszam! – pisnął cienko i splótł ręce, jak do modlitwy. Wokoło nich, paru gości zerknęło ze zdziwieniem. Chorwat natrafił wzrokiem granatowe tęczówki Raúla, który prychnął z pogardą i podał drinka jakiejś kobiecie.

\- Nic się nie stało, rozumiem twoje zaskoczenie… -wymamrotał, nawet na jego nie patrząc. Jego oczy wciąż uważnie śledziły Argentyńczyka, który wyprostował się, ukłonił i zaczął powoli iść w stronę sceny, sprytnie omijając stoliki. Przeszedł obok Nikity, który urwał rozmowę z siostrą, po czym także zwrócił głowę w stronę Latynosa. Po chwili obaj mężczyźni już widzieli, o co chodzi.

Zza kulis właśnie wyszła Grace.

Blondyn uważnie przypatrzył się kobiecie od czarnej walizki. Faktycznie, nie wyglądała na porywaczkę, jednak wiedział, że pozory mogą mylić. Już chciał wstać i wyprzedzić Raúla, jednak Anja chwyciła go za ramię, po czym posadziła z powrotem na krześle.

\- Tym razem nie uciekamy – ostrzegła go spokojnym głosem

Rosjanin przełknął głośno ślinę i poczekał, aż brunetka się odwróci. Dyskretnie dał Alanowi znak, a rudzielec wiedział, że jest zdany tylko na siebie. Szybko pożegnał zmieszanego Chrisa i ruszył w stronę sceny, wymijając stoliki znacznie mniej zgrabnie od Figueiry. Wyżej wymieniony stanął twarzą w twarz z miejscową, a następnie zaczęli cicho rozmawiać.

\- Przepraszam! – Marković stanął tuż obok nich. – Grace, czy możemy…

\- Po pierwsze: najpierw się witamy – syknął nieprzyjaźnie brunet. – Po drugie: nie wtrącamy się.

\- Słuchaj, amebo. – boy pchnął pogardliwie. – Tak się składa, że nie jesteś tu sam!

\- Nie radzę ci zaczynać, rudzielcu pospolity.

\- Chciałbym tylko porozmawiać z koleżanką, twoje ego chyba nie ucierpi. Zapas samoopalacza też zostanie, więc priorytety zachowasz.

\- Ty cholerny…

Nagle usłyszeli przed sobą krótki, ostrzegawczy syk, zapewne wydobywający się z ust Grace. Dziewczyna wskazywała przed siebie, a jej mina mówiła sama za siebie. Nie było dobrze. Jak na komendę odwrócili się we wskazaną stronę.

Alan dostrzegł zastygłą twarz Nikity i lekko drwiący uśmieszek Anji. Chris, już w towarzystwie Luki i Simona wymienił się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami z Andreasem, z kolei stojącemu obok Amelii i Iulii. David wyglądał zza kurtyny, mrugając gwałtownie. Kilku kelnerów stanęło nieruchomo ze szklankami tuż nad głowami gości, którzy nie prezentowali się lepiej. Najgorsza była jednak reakcja najstarszego Sokolova, wpatrującego się w Chorwata, Argentyńczyka i Australijkę jak w zgnity owoc, który właśnie jakimś cudem znalazł się jego otwartej dłoni, a on mało co go nie zjadł.

\- Alan. Raúl. – szatyn splótł palce ze sobą, kiwając lekko głową. Jego siostry w mig zrozumiały, o co chodzi i zgodnie ruszyły w stronę sceny, zabierając ze sobą Clark, która dała się pociągnąć nawet bez walki.

Wśród zgromadzonych przerzedł cichutki szmer, który przyciągnął jeszcze kilku spóźnialskich, którzy stanęli w drzwiach, nic nie rozumiejąc. Odważyli się usiąść przy ostatnich wolnych stolikach, a wśród nich-o zgrozo- dało się wypatrzeć Borysa Sokolova. Chyba jednak zrozumiał, że jego dzieci przejęły chwilowo dowodzenie, bo spokojnie zajął miejsce i dyskretnie przywołał kelnera. Dla Tsvetana był to idealny sygnał. Machnął ręką w stronę osłupiałych mężczyzn i w całkowitym milczeniu wyprowadził ich z sali. Słyszeli za sobą dźwięczny głos Amelii, zapowiadającej występ. Szli w ciszy, bezcelowo wpatrując się w tył śnieżnobiałej koszuli Sokolova. Nie raczyli nawet na siebie spojrzeć, co to, to nie. Nie zamienili ze sobą słowa nawet po wejściu do windy. Marković już wiedział, co go czeka – dywanik w prywatnym apartamencie syna szefa. No pięknie, akurat dostał szansę na rehabilitację i już upartość tego cholernego Argentino musiała mu zniszczyć pseudo karierę.

Dyskretnie zerknął na profil Figueiry i jego lekko garbaty nos. Usta bruneta wykrzywione były w ledwo widocznym uśmieszku, on najwyraźniej nie miał się czego bać. Wiedział, że Tsvetan nie ma zamiaru go wyrzucić, co najwyżej nieznacznie ukarać. Urocze skutki nepotyzmu. Sam Alan miał powody do obaw, Nikita nie będzie się za nim wiecznie wstawiał, a bułgarskie siostry raczej nie miały w tej spawie dużo do gadania. Chociaż jakby zniechęcił do siebie Anję to jej rywal z pewnością zatrzymałby go w hotelu. Gdyby tylko miał mózg i pomyślał o tym wcześniej…

Winda w końcu zatrzymała się, chyba na szóstym piętrze. Syn właściciela wyszedł, a za nim dwóch pracowników. Na korytarzu na szczęście nie było nikogo.

\- A teraz... – Bułgar zmrużył lekko oczy i stanął idealnie przed nimi. – Grzecznie wyjaśnicie mi, co to miało znaczyć.

\- Alan jak zwykle był dupkiem – odburknął cicho Raúl.

\- Twoja obsesja osiągnęła maksimum, amebo – prychnął wyżej wymieniony. – Chciałem tylko z nią porozmawiać, nie moja wina, że jesteś chorobliwie zazdrosny!

\- Ja?! Zazdrosny?! Po prostu nie lubię, jak ktoś mi przerywa rozmowę z koleżanką!

\- „Koleżanką"?!

\- Zamknij się!

\- Dobrze. – przerwał im znudzony głos Sokolova. – Czyli Alan chciał porozmawiać z Grace, a Raúl się o to zirytował?

\- Niemalże odepchnął mnie na bok i po chamsku do niej zagadał. – czarnowłosy zacisnął mocno zęby i pięści.

\- To nie moja wina, że ubzdurałeś sobie, że do niej zarywam!

\- Miałem prawo! Ty i te twoje dziwne przekonanie, że musisz być we wszystkim lepszy, rudzielcu pospolity! Jak akurat udaje mi się z dziewczyną to ty koniecznie musisz się wtrącić!

\- To już pomówić nie można?!

\- Bo akurat chciałeś pomówić!

Kłócili się w najlepsze, a Tsvetan tylko potarł dłonią tył głowy i przymknął oczy. Nie wydawało mu się, by mógł zakończyć spór podwładnych, ba! Chyba nikt nie dałby rady rozstrzygnąć go w taki sposób, żeby obaj byli usatysfakcjonowani. No wprawdzie był jeden sposób…

\- Dobrze, możecie iść. – odwołał ich gestem ręki, na co dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego, zszokowani. – Słyszeliście, jesteście wolni, wracajcie na występ.

\- Tak po prostu…? – Marković opuścił rękę, wcześniej gotową do chwycenia bruneta za przód koszuli.

\- Tak, tak po prostu. Ale jeden z was idzie schodami.

\- On! – krzyknęli jednocześnie, a jedyną reakcją Sokolova było delikatne przetarcie kącików oczu dwoma palcami.

Po dotarciu na dół -rzecz jasna windą, bo skończyło się na tym, że i Alan i Raúl schodzili schodami z szóstego piętra- Tsvetan ominął salę występów i skierował się prosto do recepcji. W tle słyszał rozmowy gości, najwyraźniej występ jeszcze się nie zaczął. Stanął obok recepcji, którą właśnie okupywał jakiś młody chłopak, zastępujący Andreasa.

\- Możesz iść, zajmę się tym – powiedział szatyn, biorąc się pod boki. Młodzian podskoczył w miejscu i ukłonił się w wyrazie wdzięczności. Wedle oczekiwań Bułgara – udał się prosto na salę, zostawiając go samego w holu. Mimowolnie wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, po czym powtórnie odwrócił się w stronę recepcji i podszedł do blatu. Jeszcze raz upewnił się, że nikt nie patrzy i zajrzał prosto pod niego.

\- Dobra robota, Simon – mruknął do siebie, wyjmując zza lady czarną walizkę.


	4. Drugi Tolstoj

**Rozdział 4**

Alan wszedł do sali, od razu skręcając w stronę baru, gdzie powitały go tylko lekkie uśmieszki austriackich braci i Luki. W odpowiedzi tylko prychnął głośno i odwrócił głowę, z lekka obrażony. Spodziewał się napotkać fiołkowe spojrzenie Nikity, ale ten głośno rozmawiał o czymś z Anją, obracając w palcach kieliszek od szampana. Chorwat oparł rękę o blat i przypatrzył się Nikicie znacznie dokładniej niż wtedy, w południe.

Rosjanin nie był przesadnie atrakcyjny, nawet dość przeciętny. Jedyną wyróżniającą się cechą były jadowicie fioletowe oczy, jednak i tak był to efekt uzyskany dzięki barwiącym soczewkom. Włosy Nikity miały złoty kolor i falowały się w kilku miejscach, głównie na ich końcówkach i czubku głowy. Jego twarz była owalna, a może nawet okrągła, w każdym razie pasowała do zadartego nosa i jasnych brwi. Gdy się uśmiechał, pojawiały się dołeczki. Miał słowiańską budowę, trochę zbyt szerokie ramiona, a chudy tors i średniej długości nogi. Generalnie był smukły i kościsty, ale całkiem niewinnie wyglądał. Co wyraźnie kolidowało z charakterem Tolstoja, bo był zmienny jak kobieta wybierająca sukienkę na spotkanie z „tym jedynym".

Marković przekrzywił lekko głowę, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Luka najwyraźniej zauważył minę młodszego brata, bo klepnął go po plecach, wyrywając biednego Alana ze stanu rozanielenia. Nic nie powiedział, jedynie szturchnął w ramię, na co rudowłosy zachichotał.

Amelia powtórnie wyszła na środek, jej pierwsza zapowiedź występu została przecież przerwana dyskretnym krzykiem Grace, że trzeba jeszcze dostroić gitarę. Drugie podejście już się udało i chwilę później na scenie pojawiło się australijskie rodzeństwo Clarków. Oboje zajęli miejsca, David stojące, a jego siostra usiadła na przygotowanym wcześniej krzesełku i postawiła swój instrument na kolanach. Chłopak oczyścił gardło i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

 _-To be honest, I didn't met_ – zaśpiewał, a cała sala momentalnie umilkła. Jego głos był nader melodyjny i czarujący, aż dziw, że tak niesamowity tenor może wydobywać się z ust zaledwie osiemnastoletniego chłopaka! - _Anyone like you_

 _You crossed my heart_

 _And I felt it for the first time_

 _Your eyes were saying: love_

 _And I realized!_

Jego twarz rozpromieniła się, a Grace mocniej uderzyła w struny gitary. Refren.

 _I'm so happy cause you're here_

 _And don't even say a thing_

 _I don't even know your name_

 _But I know_

 _You're happy cause I'm here too._

 _Ooo_

 _You're happy cause I'm here too._

 _I hadn't imagined it yet_

 _That you'll came out and twist my word_

 _It was an arrow in my head_

 _Arrow from cupid's bow_

 _Guess you get shoot too_

 _And I realized!_

 _I'm so happy cause you're here_

 _And don't even say a thing_

 _I don't even know your name_

 _But I know_

 _You're happy cause I'm here too._

 _Ooo_

 _You're happy cause I'm here too._

 _I don't even know your name (Oh, oh, oh)_

 _I don't even know your name (Oh, oh, oh)_

 _I don't even know your name (Oh, oh, oh)_

 _Cause I don't even know your name…_

David umilkł, za to publiczność wręcz przeciwnie. Brawa były tak głośne, że sam artysta stanął i otępiały zerknął na starszą siostrę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Alan lekko szturchnął Lukę, który klaskał tak głośno, że jego brat zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad inwestycją w aparat słuchowy za mniej niż rok. Wzrok młodszego Chorwata momentalnie natrafił na Nikitę. Wydawało mu się, że blondyn jako jedyny nie był braw, jedynie martwo wpatrywał się w jeden punkt za główną sceną. Rudzielec nie był w stanie wypatrzeć, co to takiego ze swojej pozycji, a odchodzić od blatu było mu co najmniej głupio. Zerknął na Simona i Christopha, wymieniających się spojrzeniami, klaszcząc jednocześnie. Wszystko pięknie… tylko co tak zdziwiło Tolstoja?

Nikita zamrugał szybko, a jego ręka zamarła nad –już drugim- kieliszkiem szampana. Nie mógł się ruszyć, a jego głowie wciąż siedziały znajome słowa piosenki.

 _\- Hej! – nagle usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił się i ujrzał znajomą postać, biegnącą w jego stronę przez śnieg._

 _Był styczeń, na ulicach Petersburga już od blisko dwóch miesięcy leżała gruba warstwa białego puchu. Jasnowłosy właśnie wracał wykładów historii sztuki, a jego torba z książkami nieznośnie obijała się o uda z każdym jego krokiem. Zatrzymał się i spokojnie poczekał na młodszego brata, który wreszcie stanął obok niego, opierając ręce o kolana i dysząc ciężko. Miał na sobie długi, jasnobrązowy płaszcz oraz czarne spodnie z niewielkimi łańcuszkami, zaczepionymi o pasek. Jego buty były wysokie i sznurowane, mimo że wcześniej Anja wyposażyła go w grube, zimowe skarpety. Strój ewidentnie nie pasował do jego bladej cery, czarnych jak smoła włosów i dużych, modrych oczu. Jego czapka była co najmniej specyficzna – był to zwykły, puchaty kawałek materiału z usztywnionymi „uszkami" na czubku. Rękawiczki i długi szalik należały do tego samego zestawu. Ale cóż, Petro Tolstoj nigdy nie miał wyczucia stylu, a zabronił wybierać ubrania jego starszej siostrze._

 _\- Skończyłeś lekcje? – zapytał blondyn, a na jego twarzy zawitał lekki uśmiech._

 _\- Puścili nas wcześniej- odpowiedział szybko chłopak, otrzepując śnieg z butów. – Jakieś przygotowania do egzaminów czy coś…_

 _\- Czyli sam zwiałeś. – wywnioskował student, po czym dmuchnął w dłonie, następnie przykładając je do twarzy._

 _Petro tylko przewrócił oczami._

 _\- Tylko nie mów Jurijowi. Bo od razu się zacznie: - brunet stanął na baczność, wydął policzki i lekko zmrużył oczy. – Kiedy ja i Nikita byliśmy w twoim wieku chodziliśmy na wszystkie lekcje i zdaliśmy wszystkie egzaminy! Litości, jesteście tylko cztery lata starsi!_

 _\- A sam Jurij pokłócił się z profesorem na uczelni w pierwszym dniu i mało co go nie wywalili – dodał szybko fioletowooki, chichocząc. Trudno by parodia własnego brata bliźniaka nie dała rady go rozbawić. – Niech ci będzie, sfałszuję ci to zwolnienie._

 _Siedemnastolatek lekko przekrzywił głowę._

 _\- Ej, nawet nie chciałem o to prosić! Jutro ma przyjść ten cały krytyk literacki i mam pokazać mu moje teksty!_

 _Nikita podniósł mu czapkę za uszka, a po chwili ją opuścił._

 _\- Patrzcie państwo, mój braciszek zostanie tekściarzem. Napisałeś coś nowego?_

 _\- Właściwie to tak! – ożywił się Petro i zdjął plecak z ramion. Chwilę w nim pogrzebał, wyjął książkę od rosyjskiego, przerzucił karki, po czym wyjął spośród nich niewielki skrawek papieru, zabazgrany chyba do granic możliwości. Wcisnął go bratu, który szybko zlustrował wzrokiem tekst._

 _\- Po angielsku? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem, na chwilę unosząc fiołkowe oczy._

 _\- Teraz wszyscy piszą po angielsku! – najmłodszy z rodzeństwa wzruszył ramionami i zamarł, gdy blondyn ponownie spojrzał na kartkę. Wyraźnie widać było, że oczekuje pochwał._

 _\- Naprawdę niezłe! – orzekł w końcu starszy –Sam to napisałeś?_

 _\- Sam jeden!_

 _\- Mówię ci, będzie ciebie drugi TOLSTOJ._

 _\- Czwarty prędzej!_

 _Szeroki uśmiech wpłynął na twarz Nikity. Poklepał Petra po głowie i poprawił szalik na swojej bladej szyi._

 _\- Idziesz ze mną?_

 _\- Nie, musze jeszcze wpaść po notatki do znajomego… Ale przyjdę na obiad!_

 _\- Dobra, ja się zmywam, praca na ikonografię._

 _Nastolatek kiwnął głową i delikatnie odebrał bratu kartkę, po czym niedbale wepchnął ją do kieszeni. Książkę schował z powrotem do plecaka, a ten natomiast podobnie został zawieszony na chudym ramieniu Rosjanina. Wyminął go i zaczął powoli oddalać się w dół ulicy._

 _Blondyn natomiast uniósł lekko torbę i_

 _\- Pokaż to innym jak wrócisz do domu, dobrze?! – zawołał jeszcze, a oddalająca się sylwetka młodszego brata pomachała mu jeszcze, nawet się nie odwracając._

 _Tylko że Petro nie wrócił do domu._

Wspomnienia ostatniego spotkania z młodszym bratem momentalnie mignęły Tolstojowi przed oczami. Zacisnął mocno zęby i zmierzył wzrokiem rodzeństwo artystów. Wstał, czując na sobie badawczy wzrok Anji.

\- Idę do toalety. – wytłumaczył, chwycił jeszcze kieliszek, po czym szybko udał się prosto do wyjścia do holu.

Chyba jednak za bardzo się spieszył, bo jego czoło momentalnie zaliczyło kolizję z czymś twardym i ciepłym, a cała zwartość kieliszka znalazła się na podłodze. Zaklął cicho z żalem wpatrując się w przeźroczystą ciecz, powoli rozlewająca się na kafelki. Ktoś jednak wyjął nienagannie biała szmatkę i zaczął uparcie wycierać plamę. Nikita uniósł głowę i ujrzał nie kogo innego jak znajomego kelnera o ciemniejszej skórze. Jak mu było? Raph? Ryan? Raúl? Tak, Raúl!

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem pana potrącić – wysapał tamten, dalej trąc podłogę ręcznikiem. – Powinienem bardziej uważać…

\- N-Nic się nie stało…

\- Pan wybaczy, postawię panu kolejny.

\- Naprawdę nie trzeba! – zmieszał się Rosjanin. – To ja nie patrzyłem przed siebie!

\- Uznajmy, że wina jest obustronna. – Argentyńczyk podniósł się z klęczek i podszedł do najbliższego kosza, bez skrupułów wrzucając tam ręcznik. Blondyn tylko odprowadzał go wzorkiem.

\- Takie marnowanie jest dozwolone?

-Nic by z niego nie było. – odparł Latynos, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – To dobry szampan, co za tym idzie, wydziela mocny zapach. Żeby go zniwelować, należałoby go wyprać w dużej ilości płynu, a to z kolei doprowadziłoby do tego, że po prostu by śmierdział przez nadmiar tego środka. Więc bardziej opłaca się go wyrzucić, nie uważa pan?

\- To ma sens…

\- No widzi pan. – Figueira ukłonił się lekko i chciał wejść do Sali, ale zatrzymała go ręka jasnowłosego.

\- Pan zna tą gitarzystkę, prawda?

Mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem kiwnął głową.

\- Zna pan jej adres?

\- To znaczy… - kelner wyglądał na co najmniej zszokowanego. – Raz byłem u niej, gdy miałem dzień wolny. Czemu pan pyta?

Fioletowe oczy zabłyszczały lekko i spojrzały uważnie na rozmówcę.

\- Proszę mnie tam jutro zaprowadzić. Chodzi o życie mojego brata.

Poranek na parterze hotelu Omorfia nie był zresztą niczym nadzwyczajnym. W korytarzu obok głównego holu dało się usłyszeć głośną konwersację –jeżeli konwersacją można to było nazwać- Andreasa i Simona, sprzeczających się o wylany przez Norwega płyn do podłóg, który wcześniej nie został przez Wolfa domknięty. Alan przemknął się po cichu, tylko pospiesznie się witając. Drogę zagrodził mu potężny klient, który wręcz wepchnął mu do rąk stertę walizek i rzucił klucze do pokoju, jak się potem okazało – na ostatnim piętrze. Amelia wybiegła już dawno, w pogniecionych szortach, z rozpuszczonymi włosami i niedojedzona bułką w zębach. Reszty nie widziano na parterze, trudno się zresztą dziwić, ledwo co wybiła dziewiąta.

Tâm przeciągnął się na fotelu i powolutku obrócił głowę w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Jego uwagę przykuła drobna istotka, taszcząca pod pachą dwie pokaźne torby. Rzecz jasna wstał i chciał pomóc, ale osoba bezprecedensowo ominęła go i podeszła o recepcji, gdzie zastępca Andreasa uparcie szukał jakiejś karty, która zapewne wcześniej wypadła. Zniecierpliwiona postać była zapewne płci męskiej, tyle Võ zdążył wywnioskować. Tak, raczej był to mężczyzna. Zadziwiająco niski i chudy jak szkapa, sprawiał wrażenie, że byle wiatr uniesie go do góry. Miał charakterystyczny, zadarty nos, a na nim duże okulary w czarnej oprawce z brązowymi wstawkami. Jego włosy były złotawe, opadające lekko na oczy. Nosił długie, czarne spodnie, co było dość zaskakujące w Australii, oraz prostą, jasnoniebieską koszulę w kratkę, zgarniętą przed łokciami. Nieznajomy miał duże oczy, naprawdę duże oczy. Zapewne brązowe, ale stali kilka metrów od siebie. Bardzo mu kogoś przypominał, jednak tak jakby przez mgłę… W przeciwieństwie do Wietnamczyka, recepcjonista nie zwrócił uwagi na przybysza.

\- Mogę pomóc? – odezwał się szatyn, podchodząc bliżej. Brązowooki spojrzał nań i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie potrafię tego unieść? – odburknął, odruchowo chwytając obie torby mocniej. Młodzian zza blatu uniósł głowę, zaciekawiony, a w głowie Võ zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Czy on już nie słyszał czegoś podobnego…?

\- Chciałem tylko pomóc – usprawiedliwił się Azjata, uśmiechając się żałośnie. – Wybacz, nie chciałem cię…

\- Jesteśmy na „ty"?

\- No nie, dopiero cię…

\- Zaprzeczasz sam sobie – syknął blondyn, przejeżdżając mu chudą dłonią przed twarzą, co było dość trudne, ze względu na znaczącą różnice wzrostu pomiędzy rozmówcami.

\- Teraz to PAN też zwrócił się do mnie per. „ty".

Twarz niziołka oblała się wielkim rumieńcem, a on sam zamarł z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Tâm wyraźnie wygrał tę rundę.

\- Nosisz walizki, tak? – zmierzył go od stóp do głów, najwyraźniej już nie przejmując się kwestią zwrotów bezpośrednich. – Więc bierz. – wręcz rzucił na niego obie torby, po czym wziął się pod boki.

\- D-Dobra – Wietnamczyk lekko zacisnął zęby, ale dał radę skutecznie chwycić oba pakunki. Gość zadarł lekko głowę, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz.

\- Ciesz się, że nie złożę skargi za bezczelność. Zanieś je do pokoju 235. Na nazwisko Jurij Tolstoj, tępaku!


	5. Tekst

**Rozdział 5**

Tsvetan wiedział, że ta chwila musi kiedyś nadejść, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że unikał jej jak ognia. Stojąc przy recepcji hotelu nie mógł przecież przewidzieć niechybnego nieszczęścia. Nadeszło ono wraz z głośnym chrząknięciem, po którym nastąpiło parsknięcie. Mężczyzna wiedział już, co go czeka, a pozostawało tylko przyjąć to dumnie na klatę.

\- Witaj, wiedźmo - parsknął, odwracając się w stronę Anji, która wzięła się pod boki.

\- Czołem, mięśniaku. Co u ciebie?

\- Wraz z Australią jestem świadkiem nawiedzającego nas kataklizmu - odparł spokojnie Bułgar.

\- Twoje ego wreszcie osiągnęło wysokość Mount Everest?

\- Nie, ty przyjechałaś.

Twarz brunetki przeszył uroczy uśmiech. Jej ramiona na chwilę uniosły się w górę, po czym opadły.

\- A myślałam, że poczucie humoru straciłeś w wieku czterech lat. - wzięła się pod boki. - Wiesz, wtedy jak ktoś pomylił cię z kłodą drewna.

Sokolov szczerze pożałował, że nie może odpyskować. Niefortunnie, jego rozmówczyni było do kłody bardzo, bardzo daleko, nawet z charakteru. Zazgrzytał zębami i także wykrzywił sztucznie usta.

\- Z tego, co słyszałem to twoi młodsi bracia także tu są... powinienem zadzwonić po opiekę społeczną?

\- Cóż, skoro już masz do niej numer...

Niezauważony dotychczas, Andreas, musiał schować głowę pod blat recepcji i zakryć usta dłonią. Na szczęście jego i jego posady, Tsvetan był zajęty przybieraniem obojętnego wyrazu twarzy i układaniem w głowie słodkiej zemsty.

\- Przytyłeś. - zauważyła Tolstoj, odrzucając warkocz na bok.

\- Ty także, ale ja przynajmniej nie odsłaniam połowy brzucha, aby pokazać to światu. Tylko czekać aż kaloryfer stanie się napełnionym bojlerem.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że ewentualny przypływ masy nie będzie tylko odwrotnie proporcjonalny do przypływu inteligencji jak w twoim przypadku.

\- Za to z pewnością będzie wprost proporcjonalny do zawalenia się podłogi w twoim kiczowatym domu.

\- Czy to ja kupiłam hotel, by popisać się majątkiem?

\- Dałaś w łapę na studia braci, to akurat wystarczy.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie mieszkam z tatusiem.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie jestem czarną wiedźmą!

\- Bo jesteś tępym mięśniakiem!

Andy nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, przez co obie pary oczu zwróciły się w jego stronę. Zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, po czym wychylił głowę zza linii blatu. Mina Sokolova nie wróżyła nic dobrego, za to kobieta wyglądała na nieco rozbawioną. Norweg uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał im.

\- Anja! - usłyszeli nagle od strony windy, a blondyn poważnie rozpatrzył ponowne uwierzenie w Boga i jego cudy.

Stał tam Jurij, trzymając w chudych rękach niewielki plecak. Zmienił spodnie na materiałowe, a buty na skromne sandały. Jego włosy były bardziej ułożone, przez co stał się uderzająco podobny do Nikity. Nie wliczając różnicy wzrostu, rzecz jasna.

\- O, świetnie! - Rosjanka machnęła w stronę młodszego. - Tępaku, to mój młodszy brat. Nie denerwuj go, bo kolekcjonuje noże - dopowiedziała szybciej w stronę Andreasa, specjalnie by Bułgar przypadkiem nie usłyszał.

\- Tsvetan Sokolov. - szatyn wyciągnął rękę w stronę niziołka, który podszedł bliżej i zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś jeszcze brzydszy niż z opowieści mojej siostry. W sumie to naprawdę wyczyn. - wykorzystując chwilę otępienia mężczyzny, potrząsnął jego dłonią. - Jurij Tolstoj, miło mi.

Bułgar był prawie pewny, że Rosja to faktycznie stan umysłu, bo blondyn nie wyglądał na ani trochę przejętego swoimi słowami i jego reakcją.

\- To będzie długi tydzień… - mruknęli jednocześnie z Anją.

\- Co. To. Jest?!

Młody policjant zamarł z drzwiach z niedopitym koktajlem dłoniach. Posterunek policji w australijskim Newcastle prezentował się gorzej niż niemiecki bar po meczu z Anglią. Czterech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta wręcz leżeli na swoich biurkach, a na podłogę zaścielały butelki, pogniecione papiery i niezidentyfikowana substancja, którą chłopak wziął za wylane wino, zmieszane z piwem. Zrobił duży krok w stronę biurka osoby, którą do obecnej chwili uważał za szefa, mało co nie przejechał się na jakimś szkle.

\- Znowu to samo… - mruknął do siebie, dotykając ramienia starszego mężczyzny, w najlepsze chrapiącego z głową w katalogu indyjskiego biura podróży. – Panie Hudson? – zmarszczył brwi i wydał wargi, niezadowolony. – Mamy problem…

Zrezygnowany, podrapał się po głowie. Nawet pani Hudson nie kontaktowała, o reszcie policjantów słowem nie wspominając. Zapewne znowu ktoś wybrał się do pobliskiego sklepu i proszę. A mógł im nie opowiadać, że w jego ojczyźnie, Polsce, było to niemal na porządku dziennym, a przynajmniej u znajomych jego rodziców. Odłożył koktajl na biurko, dla pewności z daleka od wszędobylskiej dłoni szefa, po czym doskoczył do swojej parodii stanowiska. W zasadzie były to tylko dwa krzesła i składany stolik. Niestety, nikt tu nie szanował najlepszego ucznia w szkole policyjnej, w dodatku na stażu szkoleniowym. Młodzieniec padł na jedno z krzesełek i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Było tu tak spokojnie, że nie musiał martwić się o ewentualne zgłoszenia. Tylko kto ten bajzel posprząta, no zgadnijmy…

Nagle usłyszał kroki. Zaintrygowany, spojrzał w stronę drzwi, następnie na chaos na komisariacie. Bez wahania zerwał się i rzucił do wyjścia, niefortunnie, upadł tuż przed framugą, ślizgając się wcześniej na wylanej mieszance alkoholi. Podźwignął się na kolana, po czym ujrzał przed sobą męskie nogi. Przeniósł wzrok trochę wyżej i natrafił na zdziwioną twarz jasnowłosego Australijczyka, miejscowego piosenkarza.

\- Co?! - burknął nieprzyjemnie policjant, podnosząc się z klęczek. – Problemy techniczne.

\- Ah, rozumiem… - David wciągnął szybko powietrz. Dopiero teraz Polak zauważył, że stała za ni dziewczyna, której nie znał, ale była do blondyna oszałamiająco podobna. Jego widział w okolicy kilkakrotnie, z nią natomiast nie miał „przyjemności" rozmawiać.

\- Chcielibyśmy zgłosić zaginięcie. – wypaliła be ogródek szatynka, kładąc rękę na ramieniu brata.

\- Zaginięcie? – brew chłopaka powędrowała do góry. – Tutaj?

\- Jeżeli panu nie pasuje, możemy poprosić o pomoc kogoś innego – odpowiedział nerwowo Clark, zaglądając funkcjonariuszowi przez ramię. – Ale to chyba niemożliwe.

\- Kto i kiedy zaginął? – ich rozmówca niemal od razu się poddał.

\- Nasz dziadek i…

\- TYLKO nasz dziadek. - Grace szybko poprawiła brata. – Tydzień temu uciekł mu żółw, do dziś nie może się pozbierać – szepnęła dyskretnie, a David posłał jej spojrzenie australijskiego zabójcy.

\- A-ha – odparł znudzony policjant. – Starcy mają to do siebie, że lubią wybierać się na wycieczki, nie ma się czym martwić. Proszę iść do domu i na niego poczekać, z pewnością wróci prędzej czy później.

\- Dziadek ma tylko sześćdziesiąt pięć lat! – zaprotestował głośno piosenkarz. – Nie jest głupi poza tym!

\- Dobrze… Zacznijmy od początku. – chłopak odruchowo poprawił koszulę i wyprostował się. – Witam państwa na posterunku policji we wschodnim Newcastle. Nazywam się Aleksandre Dobrogowski, młodszy stażowy. W czym mogę państwu pomóc?

\- Nasz dziadek zaginął. – Grace aż opadły ramiona ze zrezygnowania.

\- Kiedy ostatnio widzieliście państwo zaginionego? – Alek podniósł odłożony wcześniej koktajl i pociągnął potężny łyk.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem wyszliśmy na występ w hotelu Omorfia. Wróciliśmy jakieś dwie godziny później, to chyba była dwudziesta. Już go nie było. Pomyśleliśmy, że gdzieś wyszedł, ale nie wrócił do północy, wtedy chyba zasnęliśmy. Rano także bez śladu. Trochę się martwiliśmy i przyszliśmy tutaj.

\- Proszę przyjść po południu – oznajmił spokojnie Dobrogowski. – Na razie nie ma się czym martwić. To dorosły człowiek.

\- Wcale n…

\- David! – szatynka lekko chwyciła brata za ramię, kiwnęła Aleksandrowi i wyprowadziła go z komisariatu, nie pozostawiając po nich śladu.

Niewzruszony Polak ziewnął i podniósł pierwszą butelkę z ziemi. Czas sprzątać…

Nikita po raz piąty zapukał do drzwi małego, kamiennego domu. Zacisnął zęby i spuścił głowę. Stojący za nim Raúl tylko położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Stali akurat przed posiadłością rodzeństwa Clarków, jednak najwyraźniej nie było w nim żywej duszy. Wyszli z hotelu drugim wyjściem, wcześniej rzucając słówko w stronę Alex. Dziewczyna zapewniła ich, że nikomu nie powie, może za wyjątkiem Alana. Przez krótki czas Rosjanin czuł się winny, że nie poinformował Markovića o swojej wyprawie, właściwie to nawet nie miał czasu. Zaraz po zawarciu umowy z kelnerem, poszedł pożegnać się z Anją, a następnie skierował kroki do swojego pokoju, czuł, że musi odpocząć po tak wyczerpującym dniu. Nie zawracał sobie głowy walizką, muzycy byli ważniejsi.

Tylko skąd muzycy mieli tekst piosenki, napisany przez Petra?

Był w jego kieszeni, a co za tym idzie – rodzeństwo musiało go porwać, albo przynajmniej widzieć się z nim. Tolstoj już naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zaraz po otrzymaniu listu z żądaniami on i jego brat bliźniak rzucili się sprawdzać hasło „Hotel Omorfia". Anja nie zareagowała i wprost powiedziała im, że znajduje się w Australii. Tylko czemu Australia? Co było tak wyjątkowego w bułgarskim przybytku?

Nikita wytężył umysł i zmarszczył brwi. Nawet nie usłyszał, że Latynos coś do niego mówi, tylko chwycił swoją brodę w dwa palce. Hotel, Anja, Australia, Bułgaria… To wszystko zdawało się splatać w jedną, logiczną całość. A prawie wszystkie wątki łączyła przecież tylko jedna osoba. Tsvetan Sokolov. Przecież znał jego siostrę ze studiów. A okup trzeba było dostarczyć właśnie do jego posiadłości!

\- Zaraz! – niemal krzyknął, przez co Raúl spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. – Zna pan syna właściciela, prawda? Dał panu posadę!

\- Oczywiście, że znam – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. -Graliśmy razem w golfa.

\- W Argentynie?

\- Skąd. Moi rodzice są Argentyńczykami, ale mieszkają w Bułgarii.

\- A jak poznał pan tę gitarzystkę?

\- Miesiąc temu pomogłem jej ze sprzętem. – brunet potarł tył głowy dłonią. – Nie rozumiem, skąd u pana to całe zainteresowanie.

\- Piosenka, którą wczoraj śpiewał jej brat została napisana przez mojego.

\- No i?

\- Jesteśmy z Rosji. – Nikita wolał nie mówić Figueirze o sprawie. Im osób wiedziało, tym lepiej, a on już zdążył wtajemniczyć dwie niezwiązane tym osoby.

\- W sensie chodzi o plagiat?

\- Em... Dokładnie! Petro umieścił to chyba w Internecie, jednakże tekst wciąż należy do niego!

\- Skoro tak… Możemy przyjść tu później i wyjaśni pan tę sprawę. Na razie radze się pośpieszyć, wolałbym zdążył na mecz.

\- Na co przepraszam?- blondyn uniósł głowę, zdziwiony.

\- Na mecz internacjonalny. Muszę pokonać rudzielca pospolitego!

Nikita nie protestował. Mecz w hotelu?. Czyli na pewno będzie tam Tsvetan, a on dostanie okazję do szpiegowania Bułgara.

\- Zgoda. Lepiej się pośpieszmy.


	6. Bracia

Rozdział 6

\- Internacjonalny mecz w nożną? - Jurij uniósł brew do góry, spoglądając na brata bliźniaka bez cienia zainteresowania. - Czy ci idioci nie mają nic innego do roboty niż wydurniać się w obcisłych szortach? - odłożył na bok książkę, po czym odruchowo poprawił pościel.

\- Mówisz tak, bo nie strzeliłeś bramki w szkole podstawowej i obraziłeś się na cały zespół, w tym na mnie. - Nikita skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Zamierzasz tu siedzieć cały dzień? – zlustrował go znudzonym wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jeżeli będą się nawzajem zabijać to z chęcią pójdę.

\- To ma być mecz integracyjny.

\- A połączenie pięści z policzkiem nie jest przypadkiem integracją?

\- Jurij!

\- No co?

\- Tam będzie człowiek, który ma zapewne dużo wspólnego z Petrem - syknął ostrzegawczo drugi Tolstoj.

Jego brat podniósł głowę i odruchowo zacisnął palce na kołdrze.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał badawczo, a jego ton obniżył się mocno.

\- Jest synem właściciela hotelu, a co więcej – studiował z An, a to akurat tutaj mieliśmy dostarczyć okup. To nie może być przypadek, bo tylko w Newcastle jest blisko dwadzieścia kurortów! – blondyn uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń. – Na dodatek poznałem kogoś, kto nam pomoże, przez przypadek zobaczył walizkę.

\- Nikita – syknął Jurij. – Zamilcz.

\- Ale będzie trzymał język za zębami, myślę, że mu ufam. Jest bystry jak woda w ścieku, lecz uważam, że bardzo lojalny. Mamy już mnóstwo tropów, a wszystko prowadzi do rodzeństwa, które występuje tu co drugi dzień, wieczorami.

\- Nikita…

\- Śpiewali piosenkę, którą Petro pokazywał mi, kiedy się spotkaliśmy w dniu jego zniknięcia! To naprawdę nie może być przypadek, to oni go porwali!

\- Nikita, zamknij się! – nie wytrzymał w końcu okularnik. Jego brat umilkł i zacisnął wargi w cienką kreskę.

Brązowooki uderzył dłonią o materac, robiąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś dał sobie spokój! – kontynuował - Nie rozumiesz, że twoje węszenie pogorszy tylko sprawę?! Jeżeli porywacz cię rozgryzie to nie będzie czego znajdywać! - zerwał się z łóżka, po czym chwycił bliźniaka za przód koszulki. - Daj sobie spokój, chyba nie chcesz stracić go na zawsze!

\- Wiesz, że szantażyści nigdy nie dotrzymują słowa! - mężczyzna złapał jego dłoń, usiłując odczepić ją od swojego ubrania.

\- Dorośnij! Nie rozumiesz, że-

\- O to chodzi, że ja rozumiem! To ty sprawiasz wrażenie, że nie martwisz się o Petra! Ani o nikogo, pieprzony egoisto!

Następnym, co zobaczył Nikita była drobna dłoń, a zaraz po owym widoku poczuł palący ból w prawym policzku. Ze zdziwieniem dotknął bolącego miejsca, spoglądając w przepełnione wściekłością czekoladowe oczy.

\- Nigdy nie waż się tak mówić - wysyczał Jurij, pocierając mrowiące palce. - Jeżeli piśniesz jeszcze słówko, że nie obchodzi mnie życie Petra, twoje, mamy czy Anji...! - urwał na chwilę, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się nienaturalnie. - To możesz się od razu ze mną żegnać. Zresztą, jakby cię to w ogóle poruszyło.

\- Teraz to ty przeginasz. – Nikita potarł delikatnie twarz. Chyba będzie siniak. – Nie chcę się kłócić, okej?!

\- Litości, twoja dziecinna zabawa w detektywa może doprowadzić do śmierci nas wszystkich. – okularnik ponownie usiadł na łóżku, kładąc ręce na kolanach. Wyglądało na to, że już się trochę uspokoił, ale mimo wszystko miał pod oczami niezdrowe wypieki. – Nie zaznajamiaj się tu z nikim, jesteś czasami zbyt ufny.

\- Czasami warto komuś po prostu uwierzyć.

\- A on wbije ci nóż w kark.

\- To naprawdę nie ta…

\- Daj mi walizkę.

Fioletowooki struchlał. Otworzył lekko usta, a dłonie drgnęły mu nerwowo. Nie uszło to uwadze jego brata.

\- Nikita. Daj mi walizkę - powtórzył, już nieco spokojniej. - Gdzie jest?

\- Jurij, słuchaj…

\- Daj. Mi. Walizkę.

Nawet nie dał rady powstrzymać prawdy, sypiącej się z jego ust, wraz z wypowiadanymi kolejno słowami. Wiedział za to, że nigdy przenigdy nie widział u Jurija tak przerażonego i bezradnego wyrazu twarzy.

Naburmuszony blondyn szybkim krokiem wyszedł z hotelu, trzymając w kieszeniach dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Prawie zbiegł ze schodów, podążając w kierunku boiska i kortu tenisowego. Zebrał się tam spory tłumek, w końcu międzynarodowy mecz trójkowych drużyn nie zdarzał się tu codziennie. Już z daleka wypatrzył ogniście rude włosy znajomego Chorwata.

\- Hej, Alan - burknął niewyraźnie.

\- Hej, Nikita! - pracownik pomachał mu żywo, przerywając na chwilę skłony. - Gdzieś ty się podziewał i co taki zmartwiony?

\- Pokłóciłem się z Jurijem - westchnął, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Z kim? - zdziwił się rudowłosy, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

\- Moim bliźniakiem. - Rosjanin wskazał podbródkiem na sylwetkę koło Anji, która usiadła już na trybunach. - Przyjechał niedawno.

\- O co poszło? - boy schylił się i poprawił podkolanówki.

\- Chciał przejąć walizkę.

\- O cholera...

\- Strasznie się zirytował. Myślałem, że mnie zabije, kazał mi się wynosić. A wcześniej dał mi w twarz. Wciąż prosiłem, by nie mówił Anji, ale nie wiem, czy posłuchał. Zapewne nie, więc pozamiatane.

\- Nie przejmuj się, na pewno jest zdenerwowany sytuacją. - Alan ponownie zawiązał korki.

\- Możliwe...

\- A-ha.

\- Powinienem przystopować...

\- A-ha.

\- Jestem po prostu naiwny...

\- A-ha.

\- Czy ja cię denerwuję?

\- Co? Nie, skąd!

\- Spławiasz mnie!

\- Nikita, jesteś przewrażliwiony. - Chorwat usiadł na ławce, rozprostowując nogi. - Wyluzuj i oglądaj mecz. Masz po prostu gorszy dzień...

\- Może masz rację - westchnął blondyn, siadając obok. Oparł łokcie o kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Nie mógł wymazać z pamięci drżących warg Jurija po usłyszeniu wiadomości i zaginionej walizce. Widział, że jego brat był zrozpaczony, ale oczywiście po krótkiej chwili jego oczy zwęziły się i krzyknął tak głośno, że zapewne wszystkie ptaki jak najszybciej opuściły miasto. Ze zdenerwowania chciał rzucić w niego lampką, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i tylko kazał mu się wynosić. Rzecz jasna zrobił to bezzwłocznie.

\- Byłem dzisiaj z Raúlem w domu tych muzyków.

\- Prosić o autograf?

\- Ta piosenka, którą śpiewał chłopak była napisana przez Petra.

\- Że co? - Marković spojrzał na niego, zszokowany. - Sugerujesz, że...?

\- To oni, na pewno. Wrócimy tam po meczu i zadamy im kilka pytań.

\- Pójdę z wami - zadecydował szybko rudzielec.- Nieważne, że Ameba cię odprowadzał, jeżeli są niebezpieczni to zamierzam cię pilnować.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale sam sobie poradzę.

\- I co z tego?

\- Czy ty jesteś zazd-

\- Alan, chodź już! - usłyszeli nagle głos Luki. - Bo Andy'emu nogi od skakania w miejscu odpadną!

\- Wybacz, muszę iść! - wypalił szybko mężczyzna, podnosząc z ławki. - Kibicuj!

\- Będę...

Boy obejrzał się jeszcze za Rosjaninem, a następnie dołączył do swojego brata i kolegi, który faktycznie wciąż podskakiwał.

\- Jak sytuacja? - spytał barmana, który uniósł palec wskazujący do góry.

\- Simon, Chris i Nathan grają najpierw z Tsvetanem, Amelią i Pierrem. No wiesz, tym drugim recepcjonistą. Ptaszki będą zapewne oddawać sobie nawzajem piłkę.

\- Potem my z Tâmem, Raúlem i tym młodzikiem od kuchni - dodał szybko Andreas.

\- Dokładnie. Dalej spotykają się wygrani z obu meczów.

\- Skoro jeden trwa dwadzieścia minut to po dziesięciu jest przerwa?

\- Pewnie tak.

Po chwili głos spikera z głośników oznajmił, że pierwszy mecz rozegra się za dziesięć minut pomiędzy Austriakami, Nathanem, Christophem oraz Simonem Wolf a Bułgarami, Tsvetanem i Amelią Sokolov oraz Francuzem, Pierrotem Daquin. Zapowiadało się dość ciekawie, głównie ze względu na udział właścicieli w rozgrywkach. Tsvetan zapewnił, że jego siostra potrafi grać, a im pozostawało tylko uwierzyć.

Drużyna dwóch Chorwatów i Norwega usiadła na ławce, niedaleko od ławki czwartego zespołu. Võ pomachał im radośnie, a Raúl tylko prychnął. Młody Amerykanin obok zajęty był puszczaniem oczka Pierrowi. Najwyraźniej mieli dobre relacje…

Rosjanin natomiast z małymi trudnościami przeszedł na trybuny i stanął obok Anji.

\- Kituś, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała kobieta, na chwilę przerywając grzebanie w swoim wielgachnym telefonie. – Jesteś blady.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie Kituś. – odburknął blondyn, siadając obok siostry na ławce. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na swojego bliźniaka, który pustym wzrokiem obserwował sześcioro zawodników, wchodzących na boisko. Znaczyło to tylko jedno – nie powiedział. Cała trójka siedziała w niezręcznej ciszy, aż w końcu brunetka opuściła ich, tłumacząc się nagłą ochotą na fistaszki. Jej bracia byli na nie uczuleni. Obaj zostali sami w dość niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- Słuchaj. Nie chciałem, by tak wyszło, okej? – zaczął niepewnie Nikita. – Poszedłem na chwilę na dół, a kiedy wróciłem, pokój był zdemolowany, a walizka zniknęła!

Cisza.

\- Drzwi były zamknięte, nie wiem jak to się stało!  
To samo.

\- Błagam, odezwij się chociaż!

Nic.

\- Proszę!

\- Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. – syknął wreszcie Jurij. – Nie odpowiem ci teraz na pieprzenie o twojej naiwności.

\- Przynajmniej powie…

\- Oglądaj. Chyba po to tu jesteśmy.

Tolstoj umilkł i przegryzł wargę. Gardło zabolało go jeszcze mocniej.

\- Dziękuję, że nie powiedziałeś Anji. – odparł tylko, po czym wbił wzrok w boisko. Starcie miało niebawem się zacząć…

Wedle oczekiwań Alana – mecz wygrali Austriacy wynikiem 5:1. Honorową bramkę wbiła Amelia, której Tsvetan jak raz pozwolił zejść ze stanowiska bramkarza. Strzelił sobie w stopę, przynajmniej zdaniem Luki, głośno komentującego każdą akcję rozgrywki. Simon i Chris naprawdę dobrze dogadywali się w polu, co tylko pogrążyło Bułgarów i Francuza. Następny mecz należał do nich. Już na wstępie spojrzenia rudowłosego i Raúla przecięły się.

\- Võ Minh Tâm, George Green i Raúl Figueira kontra Andreas Larsen oraz Luka i Alan Marković! – obwieścił głos spikera, kiedy cała szóstka wyszła na boisko.

\- Zgnieciemy ich? – upewnił się Luka, obserwując jak Andy zmierza w stronę bramki.

\- Zgnieciemy ich! – odparł żywo jego brat. Zwrócił głowę w stronę trybun i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy napotkał sylwetkę Nikity.

Rosjanin pomachał mu otwartą dłonią, a obok niego Marković dostrzegł uderzająco podobnego blondyna. Z daleka nie widział koloru jego oczu, ale był stanie wywnioskować, że towarzysz Tolstoja nie mógł poszczycić się imponującym wzrostem. Odmachał fioletowookiemu, a następnie odwrócił się w stronę rywala na środku boiska. Wedle oczekiwań.

\- Zmiażdżę się, rude indywiduum. – warknął nieprzyjemnie Argentyńczyk, zaciskając mocno zęby.

\- Nie. To ja cię zmiażdżę, amebo.

\- Iii… Gramy!

Dźwięk gwizdka przeszył ich uszy, a piłka poszła w grę.


	7. Snajper

**Rozdział 7**

Alan zaklął szpetnie, gdy piłka ze sporą prędkością wleciała do bramki Andreasa. Usłyszał okrzyk radości Raúla, który właśnie przybił piątkę z Tâmem. Nie, tak nie może być!

\- Luka! – krzyknął rudowłosy w stronę starszego brata. – Kryj amebę, niech nie gra na skrzydłach! Andy! – zwrócił się do Norwega, zbierającego się z klęczek. – Broń na ugiętych nogach! Musimy pokonać orientalną hałastrę!

\- Roger! – odparł żywo barman, odskakując na boczną linię boiska.

\- Czy on właśnie nazwał nas orientalną hałastrą? – zdezorientowany George zerknął w stronę Figueiry, który tylko machnął ręką.

\- Nie przejmuj się upośledzonymi rudzielcami, młody – odparł krótko.

Następną bramkę wbił Võ, korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi obstawiającego go Alana. Kolejna należała do Luki, niezmiernie się z tego faktu ucieszył. Pozostały tylko dwie minuty, a „orientalna hałastra" wciąż wygrywała jednym golem. Marković zacisnął mocno zęby, odruchowo ryjąc adidasem o twardą powierzchnię boiska. Argentino się jeszcze dostanie i to nieźle.

Zły Chorwat to niebezpieczny Chorwat tak więc zdezorientowany Raúl musiał usunąć się z drogi kiedy rudzielec biegł z piłką w stronę bramki bladego jak ściana George'a. Strzał i…

\- Słupek! – zaryczał komentator, a jego głos idealnie splótł się z głośnym przekleństwem. – Ale zaraz! Piłka odlatuje przed aut, Luka podbiega i…! Tak! Dwa-dwa!

Alan podziękował sobie w duchu, że nie udusił na dobre starszego brata kiedy tamten podłożył mu traszkę do łóżka.

Pół-rudzielec pokazał mu szybkie serduszko palców i odbiegł podzielić się radością z Andreasem.

Wrogowie ponownie znaleźli się na środku boiska, miny obu mówiły same za siebie. Zostało ileś tam do końca meczu, nawet nie wiedział. Raúla podał do Tâma, piłkę przejął Luka… A potem boy nie pamiętał, co się stało. W jego głowie wciąż pojawiał się i znikał obraz czarno-białej kulki, chyba pod jego nogami, ale nie był pewny. Publiczność coś tam wołała, a on nawet nie dał rady usłyszeć. Następne co pamiętał to krzyki i oplatające go ramiona starszego brata, a potem góra-dół, góra-dół. Chyba podskakiwał.

Zamglone, brązowe oczy spojrzały w te niebieskie, przepełnione radością i entuzjazmem. Marković się cieszył, tylko dlaczego?

\- Co się stało? – zapytał przytomnie rudowłosy, na chwilę uwalniając się z niedźwiedziego uścisku. Długo nie pobył na wolności bo pobiegł do niego Andy, także mocno przytulając.

\- Co się stało? CO SIĘ STAŁO?! Strzeliłeś, bracki!

Zza pleców dobiegł do niego spanikowany głos George'a, który głośno przepraszał wkurzonego Argentyńczyka i całkowicie wyluzowanego Wietnamczyka, który zapewniał go, że nic się nie stało. Czyli zaraz… bramka? on? zwycięstwo? To mogła być już końcówka meczu więc… Powoli obejrzał się na wrzeszczące trybuny, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy się cieszą czy nie. Zdołał tylko zobaczyć, że kciuk Nikity wyciągnięty jest do góry, podobnie jak cała jego ręka. To sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zeszli z boiska, wcześniej przybijając piątkę zadowolonemu Võ i lekko zmieszanemu Greenowi. Figueira nawet nie zaszczycił ich jednym spojrzeniem i taktycznie wyminął, od razu kierując się do szatni.

\- Gramy o pierwsze miejsce z Austriakami, super nie? – zagadał szybko Norweg, wieszając się na obu ramionach braci Marković.

\- Czy ja wiem… Simon wygląda jak psychol na boisku – mruknął Alan, nadal nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. – Jeżeli chodzi o Chrisa i Nathana to jeszcze pół biedy. Ale brylarz to cholerny pasjonat.

\- Kogo nazywasz cholernym pasjonatem? – usłyszeli nagle za sobą.

Simon Wolf stał chyba metr za plecami zwycięskiej drużyny, biorąc się pod boki. Nie miał swoich czarnych okularów, a jego włosy opuszczone były luźno na popielate oczy. Za nim ujrzeli dwóch pozostałych Austriaków, z czego Nathan trzymał piłkę treningową pod pachą.

Christoph Wolf był zdecydowanie najdrobniejszy z braci, chyba wzrostu Nikity. Jego twarz miała znacznie łagodniejsze rysy, a oczy sprawiały wrażenie bardziej zamglonych i nieobecnych, w przeciwieństwie do ostrych spojrzeń rzucanych przez Simona i Nathana. Związane w grubą kitkę włosy nastolatka opadały mu na ramię, co tylko umacniało zdezorientowanie Alana odnoście jego płci bo ewidentnie nie wyglądał jak potomek Adama czystej linii. Za to zdecydowanie mógł zostać określony jako najbardziej uprzejmy i najlepiej wychowany z Wolfów mimo młodego wieku. Nogi Chrisa były chude jak tyczki, podobnie jak jego nogi. Trudno określić go jako chudego, wyglądał całkowicie normalne, z wyjątkiem wyżej wymienionych kończyn.

Natomiast Nathan prezentował się zupełnie odwrotnie. Miał tylko czternaście lat, a już urósł wyższy od Christopha. Jego twarz miała znacznie poważniejszy wyraz, prawie nigdy nie ukazywała emocji. Potrafił doczepić się do wszystkiego, bez wyjątku, na domiar złego zazwyczaj wygrywał w dyskusjach. Nikt nie odważył się podważyć jego zdania, ale i tak rzadko pojawiała się ku temu okazja jako że najmłodszy rzadko kiedy podejmował z kimkolwiek jakiekolwiek tematy.

I oto proszę – Austriaccy bracia geniusze.

\- To był komplement jak sądzę? – usta Simona wykrzywiły się lekko.

\- Jakżeby inaczej – burknął za ich placami Andreas, na co Austriak zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Powodzenia życzę! – przerwał im głos Christopha, który posłał Alanowi i Luce uprzejmy uśmiech, a oni go odwzajemnili.

\- Nawzajem!

Na boisko wyszli po dziesięciu minutach przerwy. Obie drużyny były już po drugiej rozgrzewce, zwarte i gotowe do ostatecznego starcia. Ale trójka dorosłych, dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn kontra trzech drobnych nastolatków? To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć.

Po usłyszeniu gwizdka Simon podał do Chrisa, który oddał mu piłkę. Przebiegł obok Luki i machnął na starszego brata, ale tamten miał inne plany. Zauważył, że Andreas zwrócił uwagę na starania jego młodszego brata, więc samodzielnie podążył w stronę bramki, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Norwega. Gdyby nie bohaterski wślizg Alana, byłoby po wszystkim. Piłka wyleciała na aut, a wybijał Christoph. Uważnie zlustrował wzrokiem całe boisko i bez chwili namysłu mocno kopnął ją w stronę Nathana, który przejął i podał do najstarszego brata. Przeszkodził mu Luka, perfidnie wbiegając na linię wymiany. Dał znak Alanowi i z impetem posłał obiekt w jego stronę. Chorwat, zadowolony z racji otrzymanej szansy, odwrócił się, kopnął piłkę trochę wyżej…

…a ona trafiła prościutko w twarz Chrisa.

Publiczność ucichła, wszystko wokoło ucichło.

Była krew. Dużo krwi.

Młody sprzątacz zachwiał się na nogach i upadł, trzymając się za nos. Marković czym prędzej padł na kolana i zastygł z rękami tuż nad drżącym nastolatkiem. Dopiero po chwili chwycił go delikatnie za nadgarstki i odsunął palce od krwawiącego nosa. Odetchnął z ulgą bo nie był złamany, ale czerwona ciecz lała się z niego na potęgę. Zmartwiony Simon odepchnął go na bok, samemu chwytając za ramiona brata. Uspokoił go lekko, szepcząc coś do ucha. Z szarych oczu Christopha popłynęły łzy, zapewne z bólu. Mimo tego uśmiechnął się lekko w stronę starszego Wolfa i powiedział szeptem:

\- W-w porządku…

\- Możesz chodzić? – zapytał z troską Andreas, klękając obok.

\- Chyba niezbyt… K-kręci mi się w głowie.

Simon nie czekał i pozwolił młodszemu bratu na zarzucenie ramienia na swoje. To samo zrobił Andy, po czym obaj wyprowadzili zamroczonego chłopaka z boiska. Luka syknął cicho, pocierając kark dłonią. Zerknął na otępiałego brata, który zamarł z lekko otwartymi ustami. Rudowłosy przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- To moja wina…

\- Jak zamierzasz się zrehabilitować? – usłyszał koło siebie szorstki głos Nathana. Najmłodszy Austriak stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i lekko zdenerwowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Co powiesz na zakład?

\- Zakład? – zdziwił się boy.

\- To proste. Przegrany spełnia jedno życzenie wygranego. Jako że Chris jest tutaj poszkodowany to spełnisz bezwarunkowo jedną jego prośbę.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie nawet nie wiemy, co jest stawką

\- I o to chodzi. Ah i już mamy rezerwową. – dodał Simon, wracając na boisko wraz z Andreasem.

\- Czyli kogo? – zdziwił się Luka, stając obok nich. Ciche chrząknięcie sprawiło, że odwrócił się do tyłu i spojrzał prosto w szmaragdowe oczy Alex.

\- Ty?!

\- Ja.

\- Ale…

\- Hm?

\- Jesteś… dziewczyną-

\- Amelia też.

\- Ale jest lepiej zbudowana-

\- Sugerujesz coś?

\- Nic, nic- Po prostu teraz na pewno wygramy. – dopowiedział szeptem starszy Chorwat i stanął na swoim miejscu, gotowy do rozpoczęcia gry.

Austriacy i Alex dokopali im 6:1.

6:1.

Alan nie spotkał już Nikity tego dnia, a co za tym idzie – nawet nie wiedział czy faktycznie poszedł do domu Grace i Davida. Nawet go nie szukał, zajęty był swoją pracą, a w przerwie grał z Andreasem w karty. Cały czas z Norwegiem wygrywał, ale nie było to wielkie osiągnięcie bo dopiero co wytłumaczył mu zasady. Położył się zaskakująco wcześnie, około dwudziestej pierwszej. Luka miał jutro wolne więc wyszedł na miasto, a mieszkali tylko we dwóch w skromnym pokoiku, umieszczonym na środku piwnicy hotelu Omorfia. Jego łóżko było miękkie, a kołdra wiecznie świeża i uprana. To zasługa Włoszki Marii, notabene zarywającej do Andreasa. Z tego co wiedział to tylko nieliczni z personelu mieli dostęp do takich luksusów, a oni jako mężczyźni i znajomi Andy'ego dostawali dodatkowe przywileje. Korzystając z nich w miarę możliwości ułożył się wygodnie, sięgając jeszcze po telefon. Po krótkiej chwili odłożył go z powrotem, a towarzyszyło temu jego głośne westchnienie. Wyraźnie nie był w nastoju, a pomóc mu miało zakopanie się w kołdrze do linii ust. Zamknął oczy, nawet nie zamierzając spać. Po prostu leżał. Nie zwrócił także uwagi na ciche kroki w pokoju, stawiał że to Luka. Jego starszy brat nie był żadną nowością, a on sam akurat nie miał nawet ochoty na rozmowę. Mężczyzna przeszedł od swojego łóżka i podszedł nieco bliżej jego posłania.

\- Nie widzisz, że śpię? – mruknął rudowłosy, otwierając jedno oko. Nie ujrzał jednak twarzy Luki a gładki, biały przedmiot zbliżający się do jego twarzy w zastraszającym tempie. Poduszka zakryła ją całą, a zszokowany Chorwat krzyknął, co rzecz zostało stłumione. Próbował odepchnąć napastnika rękami, ale skończyło się jedynie na rozpaczliwym machaniu nimi na oślep. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego organy wykręcają się na drugą stronę, a gwałtownie zaczął tracić powietrze. Ktoś dociskał poduszkę tak mocno, że z pewnością chciał go udusić. I to na pewno nie były żarty!

Cichy świst przeciął powietrze, najwraźniej trafiając w swój cel. Zamachowiec zatoczył się, mało co nie wpadając na łóżko. Rzucił poduszką o ziemię i chyba odbiegł, ale Alan nie miał czasu myśleć. Zaczerpnął powietrza i zaczął kaszleć, trzymając się za gardło. Dopiero gdy nieco się uspokoił dał radę spojrzeć swojemu wybawcę, stojącego w drzwiach.

\- Było blisko. - Võ Minh Tâm otarł czoło i poprawił karabin snajperski na ramieniu.


	8. Włochata, czarna bestia

**Rozdział 8**

 **Wcześniej tego dnia**

Luka pomachał młodszemu bratu i w podskokach podążył w stronę wyjścia z hotelu. Tsvetan właśnie pozwolił mu wziąć sobie jutro wolne, a nic nie mogło ucieszyć rozrywkowego Chorwata bardziej od dwudziestu czterech godzin leniuchowania. Bar okupywał jego zastępca, George, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na wieczór spędzony na mieście, albo raczej na straganach nieopodal plaży. Alan strasznie mu zazdrościł, ale przez ów brutalny faul zapewne oddalił się jeszcze bardziej od wymarzonej laby. Barman szybko zbiegł ze schodów, okręcił się dookoła własnej osi i odruchowo poprawił portfel w kieszeni. Ruszył do pasażu, rozłożonego około stu metrów od bramy hotelu, nigdy tam nie był, a oczywiście zawsze chciał. Niemal od razu jego wzrok przykuły jakieś tradycyjne ozdóbki, ich mamie mogłyby się spodobać. Zawsze uwielbiała regionalne pierdoły, niejednokrotnie na wakacjach ich ojciec miał lżejszy portfel po odwiedzeniu budek z pamiątkami. Marković uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie swoich rodziców. Teraz on i Alan mieszkali razem, w niewielkiej klitce w samym centrum Zagrzebia, oczywiście od czasu do czasu odwiedzali rodzicieli. Obaj porzucili studia mniej-więcej w jednakowym czasie, ale o pieniądze trzeba było zadbać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pytanie po angielsku, chyba czy zamierza coś kupić. Barman tylko pokręcił głową i posłał przekupce zniewalający uśmiech, który zapewne niemal od razu stopił jej serce. Tak, on wiedział jak uwieść kobietę. Odszedł od ozdób i bacznie rozejrzał się po targowisku. Stragany ciągnęły się wzdłuż plaży, końca nie było widać, kilka budek wcisnęło się nawet między stanowiska z dekami surfingowymi. Gdyby tylko potrafił surfować, ciekawe ile kobiet mogłoby to przyciągnąć... Nagle jego wzrok natrafił na znajome, sterczące sztywno włosy. Zmrużył lekko oczy, przypatrując się dokładniej. Tak, teraz już nie miał wątpliwości. Przyspieszył kroku i od razu uniósł rękę w geście powitania.

\- Alex! – zawołał żywo w stronę dziewczyny.

Szatynka odwróciła się w jego stronę i zamarł. Wyglądała... zgoła inaczej. Miała na sobie ładnie skrojoną sukienkę do kolan. Była w kolorze jej oczu, czyli szmaragdowozieloną. Do tego buty na bardzo niskim obcasie i skromny, srebrny naszyjnik. Nie sprawiała wrażenie gotowej na bal, ani nic w ten deseń, widocznie umiała ładnie się ubrać.

\- Luka! – jej chudą twarz rozświetlił lekki uśmiech. – Wolne?

\- Zgadłaś. – wyszczerzył się, biorąc pod boki. – Zakładam, że ty też?

\- Tsvetan znów przyłapał Marię na kłótni z Chrisem, a skoro on jest ranny, nie należy mu przeszkadzać to się wkurzył i dał jej moją dzisiejszą pracę – odpowiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna.

\- Czyli masz wolny cały wieczór?

\- M-hm. Sugerujesz coś?

Luka zarumienił się lekko, śmiejąc cicho. Morrison musiała przyznać, że nigdy nie widziała u niego tak niepewnego i nieśmiałego wyrazu twarzy... Uniosła dłoń do ust i uśmiechnęła się, przymykając oczy.

\- Słyszałam, że trochę dalej jest strzelnica – uprzedziła go, kiedy już miał otwierać usta. – Co powiesz na małą rywalizację?

\- Ale ostrzegam – byłem w klubie strzeleckim w szkole!

\- Wcale nie.

\- No...

Chorwat wyszczerzył się jak głupi i podał jej ramię, które Angielka bez oporów chwyciła. Razem podążyli w głąb targowiska, starając się dorównać drugiemu kroku. Wyszło zabawnie, nie tylko ze względu na różnicę wzrostu, ale także przez dość spore stopy mężczyzny, który uparcie próbował nie wyglądać jak ostatni klaun. Alexandra zaczęła się głośno śmiać, przyciągając uwagę ludzi przy kilku budkach. Luka zmarszczył brwi i zrobił jeden, duży krok, przez co szatynka mało co nie wylądowała na ziemi. Spojrzała na niego z wydętymi wargami i lekko nastąpiła mu na palce u nogi. Oczywiście nie pozostawał dłużny i w taki to sposób doszli do strzelnicy. Zasady były proste; kto zestrzeli obrazek kangura dostaje maskotkę kangura, kto koali, koali, a kto pająka – pająka.

Skończyło się na jednym czarnym, włochatym pajęczaku i zranionej dumie Markovića, bo nagroda należała rzecz jasna do Alex, która zagroziła, że jeżeli nie przestanie marudzić o naderwanym honorze to strzeli mu kapiszonem w głowę. Barman nie zamierzał się łatwo poddawać i siłą wcisnął jej jabłko w karmelu, kupione gdy nie patrzyła. Ona za to podarowała mu owłosioną bestię, którą sklasyfikował jako „uroczą jak wycie Alana pod prysznicem". To chyba nie był komplement...

Po zakupie regionalnych błyskotek, bułek z czekoladą i gazu pieprzowego zgodnie uzgodnili, że teraz pora na plażę. Alexandra oznajmiła, że zna odludne miejsce, a Luka poczuł, że jego serce zabiło znacznie szybciej i mocniej. Bez oporów dał się pociągnąć za rękę przez brzeg morza, szli długo, a szatynka wciąż nie puszczała jego dłoni. Może i nie odzywała się zbyt często i nie wystawała, ale nie sądził, by była nieśmiała w stosunku do przedstawicieli płci przeciwnej. Trafili na niewielką zatoczkę, gdzie, w przeciwieństwie do plaży przy „Omorfii", z oceanu wystawały skałki. Dalej, na lądzie rosło kilka palm, które chyba dręczyła jakaś choroba, bo ich liście zwisały bezwładnie i przybrały kolor szarozielony. Mimo wszystko miejsce miało swój urok, podobało mu się, i co najważniejsze – ani żywej duszy.

\- Naprawdę tu fajnie! – ucieszył się, przy okazji zauważając, że pokojówka puściła jego dłoń. Starając się wyglądać obojętnie, wyjął telefon, zrobił zdjęcie i wysłał na snapchata, obserwowany uważnie przez szmaragdowe oczy Alex.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – westchnęła głośno i uklękła. Zdjęła buty i wzięła je do ręki, trzymając za klamry. – Brodzimy?

\- A już myślałem, że nie zapytasz. – Luce nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Sięgnął do swoich stóp, pozbył się obuwia i zebrał nogawki długich, kruczoczarnych spodni. Co ciekawe, nigdy nie było mu w nich gorąco, ale rękawy białej koszuli zawsze podwijał, a kamizelkę rozpinał. Jego palce powędrowały do muszki, zdjął ją bez większych trudności i stanął przed dziewczyną z niemałą dumą.

Angielka zerwała się biegiem i zanim zdołał się zorientować, już wbiegła w wodę.

\- Ej! Nie fair! – krzyknął, co zgrało się z głośnym śmiechem. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, już planując zemstę. Podążył w jej ślady, ale nie zatrzymał się, lecz niczym profesjonalny futbolista amerykański natarł na niczego nie spodziewającą się Morrison. Chwycił ją w pół, nawiasem mówiąc: była strasznie lekka, przebiegł jeszcze dwa kroki i rzucił się w ocean. Oboje wylądowali na piasku, wcześniej mocząc całych siebie i rozpryskując wodę na cztery strony świata. Alex krzyknęła z zaskoczenia, odruchowo pluskając Luce w twarz. Wyglądała teraz jak pies, który postanowił wykąpać się w rzece, ale koniecznie w nowej, zielonej sukience. Zmarszczyła brwi i wydęła wargi, gotowa na zemstę. Chwyciła Chorwata za uszy, starając się nie wyrwać trzech kolczyków, i ze sporą siłą wepchnęła mu głowę pod wodę. Wydał z siebie ciekawy dźwięk, coś jakby połączenie duszenia się i krztuszenia. Zlitowała się dopiero po chwili, czując się moralną zwyciężczynią. Dopiero po chwili oboje zdali sobie sprawę, co się dzieje.

Luka leżał na Alex, której głowa do połowy przykrywa była wodą, oboje byli mokrzy, czerwoni na twarzy a z plaży patrzyło na nich osiem par oczu czarnej, włochatej pająkowej bestii. Zapanowała chwila bardzo niezręcznej ciszy, którą niebawem przerwał barman.

\- Przepraszam, ja...! – zaczął głośno, a jego głos brzmiał zadziwiająco niepewnie. – W-Wszystko w porządku?

\- Czuję się całkiem nieźle jak na kogoś, kto uderzył plecami o piasek – zażartowała tylko.

\- Poniosło mnie trochę...

\- Mnie też...

Ponownie żadne z nich nie odzywało się przez dobrą minutę. Marković przez chwilę bał się, że pojawi się gigantyczna meduza, albo rekin, który nie zawaha się skosztować ich na kolację. Jednak doszło do niego, że na mieliźnie to raczej sama ryba byłaby dla nich posiłkiem.

W końcu mężczyzna odważył się na pierwszy krok. Delikatnie chwycił szyję Alexandry, tuż pod jej brodą i uniósł głowę brązowowłosej, która przymknęła powieki, gotowa na specjalny moment. Nachylili się i...

Głośne rytmy „Numa numa" sprawiły, że podskoczył, a Angielka gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Widocznie zdenerwowany Chorwat sięgnął do kieszeni po swojego wodoodpornego Samsunga i miał wielką ochotę rzucić go na pastwę ryb. Z wyświetlacza patrzyła na niego twarz swojego młodszego brata, a specjalnie dopasowany dzwonek ranił uszy farbowanego rudzielca. Spojrzał w rozczarowane, spokojne zielone oczy i westchnął smutno. Przesunął palcem po ekranie i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- O co chodzi? Dzwonisz wyraźnie nie w porę ty... – warknął nieprzyjemnie, ale jego twarz diametralnie zmieniła wyraz. – Że co?! Kto?! Jak?! Jest ktoś z tobą?! Aha... Aha! Dobrze, już wracam. Nigdzie się nie ruszaj, zadzwonię na poli... jak to „nie dzwoń"?! Nie obchodzi mnie, co on myśli! Niech ci będzie, zarygluj okna. – szybko się rozłączył i gwałtownie wstał.

Oczy Alex spojrzały na niego bez wyrazu.

\- Nie uwierzysz, ale... - Marković podał jej rękę. – Alan dzwonił, że ktoś próbował go zabić. Przepraszam, muszę wracać! Rozumiesz chyba, nie mogę go teraz zostawić!

\- Zabić...? Alana? – szatynka przekrzywiła lekko głowę, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego słowa. – Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą! – wyminęła go, zmierzając w stronę plaży. Szybko założyła buty, wzięła maskotkę pająka pod ramię i stanęła sztywno, starając się zignorować sukienkę przemoczoną do suchej nitki. Luka wsunął obuwie na duże stopy, chwycił ją za rękę, nie miał czasu i siły ukryć rumieniec, i razem pobiegli z powrotem, zostawiając zatoczkę daleko za plecami.

Tâm uklęknął i dokładnie obejrzał swoją wysłużoną, otrzymaną od szefa broń. Była piekielnie ciężka, ale nie stanowiło to dla niego większego problemu. Przesunął dłonią po tłumiku, marszcząc lekko brwi. Następnie jego wzrok padł na otwarte na oścież okno. Ta część piwnicy nie była nawet piwnicą, jej sufit znajdował się około metr nad powierzchnią ziemi. Tak więc zamachowiec mógł być już daleko. Wietnamczyk spojrzał za siebie, dość szybko znajdując kasztanowymi oczami niewielką łuskę. Podniósł ją z ziemi i przezornie schował do kieszeni. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Alan obserwuje go z otwartymi szeroko oczami. Rudowłosy jedną rękę opierał o łóżko, a drugą trzymał się za gardło.

\- Chyba jestem winien wyjaśnienia. – Azjata uśmiechnął się lekko w stronę sparaliżowanego ze strachu mężczyzny, który tylko kiwnął głową. – Cóż, ciemna męska sylwetka, której karta nie należała do Luki jest dość podejrzana. Wiadomo, że to ktoś z hotelu, ale kilkanaście minut temu twój brat wysłał na snapie zdjęcie z plaży.

\- S-Skąd masz broń? – wydukał Marković.

\- Niedaleko jest taka ścianka z zabytkami, przydatna rzecz. – skłamał gładko Minh. – Wiesz może kto mógłby chcieć cię udusić?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć?!

\- Spokojnie, to nic takiego...

\- Mało co nie zginąłem! Osoba, która pożycza broń z „muzeum" nie reaguje tak na próbę zabójstwa!

\- Powiedzmy że mam silne nerwy – mruknął szatyn, mijając go i wyglądając za okno. – Zero śladów, zapewne nosił rękawiczki, więc odciski palców odpadają... Nie miał żołnierskich butów, gładka podeszwa bo zero piasku...

\- Wyjaśnisz mi wreszcie co się stało?!

\- Cicho. Nie ma krwi, więc nie trafiłem, to dobrze. Jeszcze tylko trupa tu brakowało. Bez urazy, oczywiście.

Chorwat prychnął, oburzony i wstał z łóżka. Sięgnął po telefon, co nie uszło uwadze Wietnamczyka, ale nie zareagował. Wiedział, że Alan powiadomi Lukę, a na to mógł pozwolić byleby tylko nie rozeszło się po całym hotelu albo jeszcze dalej... Marković

\- Luka, nie marudź, ktoś próbował mnie zabić! No skąd mam wiedzieć, myślałem, że wróciłeś, a ktoś zaczął mnie dusić poduszką! Dopiero przed chwilą, no! Tak, Tâm go przepędził, mówi że wziął broń ze ścianki muzealnej! Jak możesz to...

\- Żadnej policji. – mruknął Azjata, opierając się o ścianę. Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale jakimś cudem nie zaprotestował.

\- ...nie dzwoń po gliny. Tâm myśli, że to niepotrzebne. Luka, ani słowa więcej, oni mnie próbowali zadusić! No dobra... Tak, zarygluję. Dobra. Sjeti se samo... - mruknął ledwo słyszalnie. - Czekam! – rozłączył się i zwrócił głowę w stronę snajpera, zajętego szczelnym zamykaniem okna.

\- Skąd wiesz, że karta nie należała do Luki? – zaczął w końcu, podchodząc bliżej.

Kasztanowowłosy spojrzał na niego jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Na wyświetlaczu pokazało się, że karta uniwersalna, czyli ukradziona z recepcji albo szefostwo. Poza tym skoro wysyłał zdjęcie pustej plaży to nie może być blisko.

\- Nie podejrzewałem, że możesz być chociaż trochę bystry. – rudzielec skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- A ja nie podejrzewałem, że możesz być tak bezczelny chociaż uratowałem ci życie.

\- Niech ci będzie, dziękuję! Zadowolony?

\- Nawet bardzo.

Ramiona Alana oklapły, a on sam głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust. Był dłużnikiem Võ czy tego chciał czy nie, nie powinien się na nim wyżywać tylko dlatego, że był roztrzęsiony, prawda? Z powrotem podszedł do łóżka i opadł na nie plackiem. Minh nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, dalej zajmował się framugą okna, uważnie sprawdzając każdy centymetr gładkiej powierzchni. Zachowywał się dość profesjonalnie jak na przeciętnego boya hotelowego. Do tego jego wygląd był podejrzany, miał jedynie azjatycką twarz, głównie kształt oczu, ale nawet ich kolor nie był typowy dla kraju, z jakiego pochodził. Zapewne miał korzenie w Europie lub Ameryce, bardzo dobrze mówił po angielsku. Pytanie tylko... kim naprawdę był Võ Minh Tâm?

Obaj usłyszeli kroki, ale nie wolne ani delikatne, ktoś biegł korytarzem. Szatyn zareagował dość szybko, chwycił swoją broń w obie ręce i wepchnął ją pod łóżko, a Alan poderwał nogi by mu to ułatwić. Usłyszeli dźwięk gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi i czyjś krzyk. Spojrzeli po sobie, niemal jednocześnie podchodząc do wyjścia. Mało brakowało, a któryś z nich oberwałby drewnem w twarz, na szczęście w porę się uchylili. W przejściu stał Pierrot Daquin, młody recepcjonista. Jego włosy koloru brudny blond były rozwiane, rozkopane, idealna „grzybkowa" fryzura Francuza ewidentnie nie wyglądała jak wcześniej. Na palcach chłopaka dostrzegli coś... czerwonego?

\- J-Ja nie mogłem nic zrobić! Nie oddychał! Był po-po-postrzelony w dwóch miejscach, strasz-sznie dużo krwi... - wydukał, opierając się o framugę. Tâm ze stoickim spokojem chwycił go za ramiona i spojrzał w ciemnoniebieskie oczy.

\- Pierre, weź głęboki oddech, mów spokojnie. Co się stało? – zapytał bardzo, bardzo spokojnie.

\- A-A-A... - zająknął się chłopak - Andreas! On... on nie żyje!


	9. Iulia

**Rozdział 9**

Nikita leniwie otworzył oczy i ziewnął głośno. Jego wielkie, hotelowe łóżko dzielnie przyjęło jego ciężkie przekręcenie się na drugi bok. Zza przymrużonych powiek spojrzał w stronę zasłoniętych okien i przetarł twarz dłonią. Zasłony nie przepuszczały światła, ale czuł jakby było już dość późno. Sięgnął po telefon i chciał go włączyć, ale… nic się nie stało. Mruknął z niezadowoleniem i spróbował ponownie, w tym przypadku też nic. W głowie blondyna zaświeciła się czerwona lampka, a on sam chwycił smartfona w dwie ręce i zdjął klapkę, wcześniej przeklinając krótko obcięte paznokcie. Tak jak przypuszczał, nie było baterii. Jego przymulony mózg powoli dopuścił do siebie wiadomość, że ktoś właśnie odważył się sabotować jego kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. I doskonale wiedział, że to sprawka Jurija. Kiedy byli trochę młodsi, jego brat bliźniak zrobił mu ciekawy żart, mianowicie wyjął baterię z telefonu, zamknął go w pokoju na klucz, a potem jeszcze dosypał węgla leczniczego do kakao. Dlaczego? Przez pobicie rekordu w Mario. W sumie to by wyjaśniało dlaczego budzik nie zadzwonił. Mimo wszystko cały ten cyrk nie zrobił większego wrażenia na rozespanym Nikicie, co najwyżej leciutko go zdenerwował. Nie byli już dziećmi, a utrata walizki nie mogła być przyczyną tak idiotycznego zachowania jego karłowatego klona. Mógł się obrazić, mógł się drzeć, ale powtarzanie zabiegów sprzed kilku lat to zdecydowana przesada.

Zwlókł się z łóżka i przeklął go w myślach. Taka chwila, a on myśli o docinkach. Rzucił telefon na łóżko, ale ten odbił się od materaca i wylądował na podłodze. Rosjanin zdecydował się wybitnie zignorować, i tak cholerstwa nie lubił. Podszedł do szafy, drapiąc się leniwie po włosach. Otworzył jej drzwi i… zamarł.

Nie było w niej ani jednego ubrania.

Przetarł oczy ramieniem i spojrzał ponownie. Calutka szafa była pusta, nikt nie zostawił nawet kartki z wrednym uśmieszkiem narysowanym czarnym markerem.

\- Nienawidzę cię. – warknął, kierując się w stronę drzwi z zaciśniętymi pieścami. Oczywiście, zamknięte na dobre. Znając Jurija, wziął jego kartę i odłączył telefon stacjonarny na pierwszym miejscu, nie było nawet sensu sprawdzać. Czekała go naprawdę świetna przygoda, nie ma co.

Zerknął w stronę okna, ale zdał sobie sprawę, ze kiepsko je widzi. No jasne, jeszcze nie założył soczewek. Poczłapał do swojej łazienki, chwycił pudełeczko i ponownie miał ochotę wrzasnąć ze złości.

\- Zginie, zginie marnie, nic go nie uratuje, wreszcie będę jednym Orokinem w rodzinie…

Na szczęście nie zapomniał wziąć zapasowych okularów na wszelki wypadek. Tylko gdy Alan i Alex sprzątali u niego przedwczoraj mogli je gdzieś położyć, a on nie wiedział gdzie. Zdenerwowany pokonał jakoś drogę do okna i otworzył je na oścież. W sumie nie było źle, miał na sobie czarny podkoszulek i kremowe szorty przed kolana. Dobrze, że nie założył piżamy albo nie założył niczego, wtedy nic nie powstrzymywałoby go przed zamordowaniem własnego bliźniaka dobitnie i bardzo boleśnie. Wyszedł na balkon, uważnie wytężając wzrok. Wszystkie okna zamknięte, słońce wysoko na niebie, chyba dochodziła jedenasta albo nawet południe. Przekrzywił głowę i z niemałą radością zdał sobie sprawę, że okno dwa balkony obok jest otwarte. Wstydził się tłumaczyć komuś obcemu obecną sytuacje, ale zawsze może udawać, że nie rozumiem angielskiego. Dobrze, czasami widać jego podobieństwo do braku krępacji Anji. Bez większych trudności przeskoczył przez barierkę, po tej stronie mieszkał chyba Jurij. Zasłony były zaciągnięte, a jedynym, co zrobił było bezwzględne pokazanie środkowego palca w stronę pokoju. Doszedł do kolejnej barierki i zatkało go po raz kolejny. Mógł przecież przewidzieć, że pokoje są duże, a co drugi balkon umieszczano dużą przerwę. Ta miała chyba kilka metrów, ale biały gzyms, stylizowany na grecki, wyglądał obiecująco. Wiedział, że da radę, byleby tylko nikt nie zauważył go z dołu, bo miał widok na plażę, gdzie kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. To tylko gzyms, nic takiego…

Powstrzymując się przed kopnięciem szyby pokoju, przełożył bosą stopę przez antyczne zdobienia i stanął na rozgrzanym kamieniu. Syknął, ale nie cofnął się. Chwycił mocno potencjalne oparcie, po czym położył druga nogę o wiele dalej od pierwszej. Drżące palce puściły krawędź balkonu, przerzucił ciężar z jednej strony na drugą. Brakowało mu jeszcze trochę do tamtego, ale poczuł w sobie nagły przypływa adrenaliny. Kucając, jego ciężar był znacznie większy, wstał więc, mocno przywierając do ciepłej ściany. Przesunął się powolutku, uważając na każdy ruch. Mieszkał dość wysoko…

Ulga blondyna była niezmierzona gdy obiema rekami chwycił się mocno upragnionej krawędzi. Niezbyt zgrabnie przeszedł na stały grunt i dopiero wtedy dopadły go wątpliwości. Może jednak wstydził się swojego nieformalnego stroju… Zajrzał do środka, rumieniąc tym samym ze wstydu. Dostrzegł rozłożoną na cały pokój szarą matę, na której ćwiczyła bardzo niska postać, ale mimo wszystko wyższa od Jurija. Była trochę pulchna, ale wyglądała na dziecko. Nie widział jej twarzy, zasłaniała ją w całości maska do szermierki. Dzierżyła w dłoniach floret, stawiał że była płci żeńskiej. Ubrana była także w biały stój. Spuścił wzrok, a jego twarz pokryła się czerwienią. Zapukał, nie chcąc patrzeć na reakcję. Istota spojrzała na niego, podniosła ze zdziwienia głowę i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je szerzej, czekając na odezwanie się.

\- P-Privet… - zaczął, wcielając swój misterny plan w życie. - Mne nuzhno-

\- Priviet – odpowiedziała mu i cały misterny plan legł w gruzach. – Jak sadzę chce pan by pana wpuścić?

\- Byłoby miło…

Dziewczyna odsunęła się z przejścia i pozwoliła mu wejść do środka. Zdjęła maskę i oczom Nikity ukazała się pulchna twarz młodej damy, miała krótko obcięte złote włosy, zarywające całkowicie lewe oko, podobnie jak u Alana. Jej oczy miały kolor cyjanowy, naprawdę ładny. Wyglądała na kilkanaście lat, może trzynaście, czternaście?

\- Dość nietypowy strój jak na odwiedziny. – zachichotała zaczepnie, co jeszcze bardziej zawstydziło mężczyznę. – Proszę się nie gniewać, to dość nietypowa sytuacja.

\- Bardzo dobrze znasz angielski, a nie wyglądasz na wiekową.

\- Mój ojciec stale finansuje mi lekcje. Proszę usiąść, nie krępować się. – pokazała mu swoje łóżko o ciekawym odcieniu różu. – Dopiero co pan wstał? I co się panu stało? – zapytała z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Okazało się, że mój brat zrobił mi nieprzyjemny żart.

\- Oh, nieźle! Muszę kiedyś spróbować!

\- Eh… - westchnął ciężko blondyn, przewracając oczami.

\- Ja się pan nazywa? Ja jestem Iulia! Iulia Sokolov!

\- Nikita Tolstoj. Czyli jesteś córką pana Sokolova? I siostrą tego całego… - poszukał w głowie imienia. - Tsvetana?

\- Znasz Buraczka? O, miło, będę miała z kim go obgadywać! Jak chcesz to możemy gadać po rosyjsku albo po grecku! Umiesz? – przeszła do niego na „ty", to chyba dobry znak.

\- Jestem Rosjaninem, a greckiego nie umiem, przepraszam. A właściwie… to ile języków znasz?

\- Cztery! Bułgarski, angielski, rosyjski i grecki! Moja matka jest z Grecji, Burak pracował w Rosji, angielski każdy zna… więc to normalne! Poza tym nie chodzę do szkoły, tatuś sam mi płaci za nauczycieli! Niedługo będę umieć chiński i niemiecki, ale myślę, że Amelka niedługo pozna lepiej, hi… na pewno zasięgnie języka! - zachichotała z własnego żartu, którego Tolstoj nie zrozumiał, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Przepraszam, ale masz może jakieś ubrania? Trochę mi niezręcznie…

\- Nieładnie przerywać! Ale niech ci będzie, możemy iść do Buraka, coś się znajdzie. Tylko on jest większy, ale powinno być w porządku!

\- Byłbym wdzięczny za cokolwiek…

\- Wiesz, oni akurat dzisiaj pracują to musimy zejść na dół! Aktualnie tak jakby to mam szlaban na telefon, robiłam Naciowi chyba za dużo zdjęć, ale ty wiesz jaki on jest śliczny?! No w każdym razie niby mogłabym po nich zadzwonić, ale raczej nie przerwą pracy więc pójdę po kartę na dół, okej? Weź na szybko strój Amelki i możesz iść ze mną!

\- Przepraszam, ale nie założę damskiego stroju…

\- W porządku, strój do szermierki! Ćwiczy ze mną, ale i tak jestem od niej o wiele lepsza, hehe! – zaśmiała się z niemałą satysfakcją – Włóż to, potem skołuję ci coś normalnego!

\- Dobrze. – onieśmielony blondyn obserwował jak nastolatka podchodzi do szafki i wyjmuje z niej śnieżnobiały strój. – Ale poprośmy może o jakąś uniwersalną kartę do mojego pokoju czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Tez bym to zaproponowała, ale dzisiaj burak narzekał, że nigdzie jej nie ma, może ktoś sobie wziął, albo Andy zapomniał oddać przy wyjeździe, no cóż, zdarza się!

\- Wyjeździe? – zainteresował się mężczyzna, prostując na łóżku.

\- Andy, nasz recepcjonista dostał wiadomość, że jego mama jest chora, szkoda, ale w końcu zdrowie jest najważniejsze, ciekawe kiedy wróci, naprawdę fajnie się z nim gadało i psioczyło na Buraka, byłby taki normalny gdyby nie jego preferowanie chłopaków…

\- To chyba nie jest temat dla młodych dziewczyn. – jęknął zażenowany Tolstoj, żałując w duchu swojej decyzji Trzeba było zostać w pokoju i czekać na ratunek w postaci Anji, która chyba nawet byłaby w stanie wyważyć drzwi jednym kopnięciem.

\- Mam trzynaście lat, panie ładny! – oburzyła się Bułgarka. – Doskonale wiem, kto tu jest tęczowy, a kto nie! – prychnęła, rzucając u strój szermierski. – Na przykład David, bije od niego na kilometr, mówię ci. Nikt kto jest hetero nie zakłada takich koszulek, ja ci mówię. I to mi mówią, że mam ADHD czy coś z głową, pf!

Oj miała, miała, to jedyne o czym pomyślał Nikita, wciągając spodnie na szorty. Było w nich trochę za gorąco, ale mógł się nawet przyzwyczaić.

\- Zresztą sam zobaczysz, jak dzisiaj zaśpiewa to aż uderzy cię ta myśl! Ciekawe kiedy sobie kogoś znajdzie, bardzo chciałabym to zobaczyć, tak szczerze mówiąc!

\- Zaraz, David… to ten piosenkarz, tak?

\- No, dzisiaj śpiewa! Poprzednio mi się niezbyt podobało, zbyt ckliwie jakby właśnie kogoś miał. Tekst pisany jakby przez kompletne dziecko, w dodatku nieznające dobrze angielskiego!

Świetnie, nawet tak musiała go dobijać. Wiedział, że nie przepuści muzykom i przyprze ich do muru, sprawi, że wyśpiewają wszystko co wiedzą o tekście i o Petrze. Ale na razie musiał się uporać z dziewczynką, ględzącą o jej gustach muzycznych, kiedy nagle coś go tknęło.

\- Iulio, a nie możemy użyć telefonu stacjonarnego by ktoś przyniósł nam te kartę? Proszę…

Wszystko dobrze się skończyło, Tsvetan bohatersko użyczył mu za dużej koszulki, przydługich jeansowych szortów i przez system otworzył mu drzwi do pokoju. Na szczęście buty znajdowały się na swoim miejscu, a Nikita, po podziękowaniach, poprosił go by nie mówił nic Anji. Gdyby wiedziała, musiałby powiedzieć jej o walizce. Przyszła do niego dopiero później z propozycją wyjścia na plażę, ale odmówił. Wyglądała na poruszona, jakby chciała z nim porozmawiać, nie próbowała jednak go nakłonić. Blisko dwie godziny spędził na łóżku, czytając książkę z bardzo dużymi literami i całkowicie tracąc kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Wcześniej podał Iulii swój numer –bo stwierdziła, że fajnie się z nim gada- i teraz szczerze ucieszył się, że nie ma baterii w telefonie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie widział Alana od czasu meczu i trochę go to męczyło. Skoro byli wspólnikami to powinni przebywać i uzgadniać rzeczy razem, ale cóż. Najwyraźniej ta znajomość nie przeszła próby krótkiego czasu, tak bywa. Zamyślił się przez chwilę, a ów moment wystarczył by książka wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i upadła na podłogę. Westchnął z niezadowoleniem i sięgnął po nią, pozwalając głowie zwisać bezwładnie nad posadzką. Już miał wsuwać się z powrotem, ale jego wzrok przykuła mała, czarna masa tuż przy nóżce łóżka. Bateria. Powędrował wzrokiem dalej by zobaczyć swoje ubrania, ułożone starannie na płachcie, rozciągniętej niemal na całą długość mebla. Podłoga była czysta, wolna od kurzu i brudu więc Jurij zapewne nie bał się kłaść na niej garderoby.

Tolstoj zmarszczył brwi i wydął wargi. On znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, wiedział że pod latarnią najciemniej. Podniósł baterię i włożył ją do smartfona, w ciszy obserwując pojawiającą się animację na ekranie. Prychnął cicho, czekając na pojawienie się ekranu startowego i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że miał trzy wiadomości. Jedna od mamy, druga od Iulii, sama nie pamiętała swojego numeru, więc powiedziała, że napisze z telefonu Amelii, a trzecia od nieznanej osoby. To ją otworzył pierwszą i wyświetlił obraz z MMS. Jego oczy uważnie zlustrowały każdy detal, ale jedna rzecz mu nie pasowała… Zdał sobie sprawę dopiero po chwili, a włosy stanęły mu dęba.

\- Cholera! Cholera, cholera, cholera! – krzyknął, zrywając się z łóżka i wybiegając z pokoju, nadal boso.

Alan rozłożył się na kanapie, z niemałą ulgą przyjmując do wiadomości, że nie miał nic do noszenia. Jego przełożony był mężczyzną o sile porównywalnej do Tâma, a co za tym idzie – zajął się wszystkim. Amelia odbierała telefony na recepcji, całkiem nieźle sobie radząc, nie licząc wylanej klawy i pomylenia nazwiska jednego klienta z Egiptu. Marković lubił taki odpoczynek, nikomu się nie narażał, nikt niczego od niego nie chciał… żyć nie umierać!

\- Alan!

A może jednak umierać…

Spojrzał na Nikitę, który zbiegał ze schodów, prosto w jego stronę. Wyglądał na zdyszanego i przejętego, miał na sobie dość dziwne ubrania, ale boy nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Odetchnął z ulgą, że Rosjanin jednak o nim nie zapomniał.

\- Hej, jak tam dzie-

\- Chodź ze mną! TERAZ!

Sokolov spojrzała na nich zza blatu i pokazała kciuk, wyciągnięty w górę. Blondyn wciągnął zszokowanego mężczyznę do baru, przeciągnął przez salę i wręcz wepchnął do pustej toalety, odprowadzany spojrzeniem Luki, który zagwizdał z uznaniem za ich plecami. W środku Tolstoj wreszcie złapał oddech, chwytając się mocno umywalki.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał spokojnie Alan, zgarniając spanikowane spojrzenie towarzysza, który wyjął telefon z kieszeni i szybko pokazał mu zdjęcie.

\- Doszło do mnie to. – jęknął, oddychając szybko.

Chorwat delikatnie wziął urządzenie z jego ręki i przyjrzał się obrazowi. Był cały czarny, za wyjątkiem jednego, srebrnego elementu i majaczącej się szarości w tle. Wytężył wzrok, starając się dostrzec wyjątkowość zdjęcia. W końcu zrozumiał.

\- Nikita, to jest…

\- Petro ma pieprzyk na szyi. To on, a to jest nóż, tuż przy jego krtani! Zupełnie zaniedbaliśmy sprawę walizki, a to tylko ostrzeżenie!

Rudowłosy spróbował sobie wyobrazić. Dostrzegł bardzo niewyraźny zarys czarnych włosów, pieprzyk po prawej stronie od linii szczęki, jakby iść w dół, a przy szyi stare ostrze do usuwania skóry ze zwierząt. Przegryzł nerwowo wargę i spojrzał na Nikitę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Wymyślmy coś, proszę. On zginie jeżeli…

\- Uspokój się, będzie dobrze.

\- Jakim cudem skoro nie mamy okupu?! Zabiłem własnego brata, Maryjo, zabiłem własnego brata!

\- Weź się w garść! – Marković chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno. – Panikowanie nic nie da! Dzisiaj występują Australijczycy, nie?! To będzie nasz trop! A jeżeli niczego się nie dowiemy to tak się składa, że poznałem kogoś, kto umie strzelać, nie będzie źle, okej?! Petro przeżyje i ja o to zadbam! – puścił go i wplótł palce we włosy. – Tylko spokojnie, dzięki temu możemy myśleć logicznie. A jeżeli to nie zadziała… to zdobędę te pieniądze.

\- Jak?! Przecież ty…

\- Panowie, kradzież jest _karana_ , nie pomyliłem się chyba?

Obaj jak na komendę odwrócili głowę w stronę kabin, a telefon, który Alan wcześniej położył na zlewie, zsunął się z cichym odgłosem. Rudowłosy zmrużył oczy jak ostatni bohater westernu.

Przy jednym z pomieszczeń stał nie kto inny jak Raúl Figueira, trzymając w dłoni komórkę z włączonym nagrywaniem.


	10. Robota

**Rozdział 10**

\- Całkiem interesująca rozmowa, panowie. Cóż, Tsvetan chyba nie będzie zachwycony, gdy dowie się, że w jego własnym hotelu, jego pracownik i młodszy brat jego znajomej rozmawiają o nożach i zastraszaniu, a potem w dodatku planują, ah! – udał nagłe przejęcie. – kradzież… prawda? Ja na jego miejscu nie skakałbym z radości. – brunet uśmiechnął się perfidnie, podrzucając telefon do góry, a następnie go łapiąc i opuszczając rękę.

\- Ty obślizgła amebo, oddawaj to w tej chwili! – krzyknął Alan, chcąc dopaść do kelnera, ale powstrzymało go ramię Tolstoja. – Już!

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś złodziejem, rudzielcu. Teraz sam spakuje ci walizkę i może nawet kupię bilet powrotny... gdybyś był tego wart. – syknął nieprzyjemnie Figueira

\- Kiedy mówiłem, że chodzi o życie mojego młodszego brata! – przerwał im Nikita, zasłaniając rudowłosego ręką, jakby w geście obronnym. – Mówiłem prawdę. Poprosiłem pana by iść do domu muzyków aby uzyskać od nich informacje, ten tekst… ten tekst z występu był faktycznie napisany przez Petra ale to niemożliwe by był z Internetu, napisał go w dniu zniknięcia! To naprawdę poważną sprawa, proszę tego nie psuć! Ujawnienie tego nagrania może się równać z jego bardzo możliwą śmiercią, nie rozumie pan?!

Raúl zastygł w miejscu, ze zdziwieniem mrugając oczami. To kupiło czas dla Alana, który wyminął Rosjanina i wyrwał telefon czarnowłosemu, korzystając dość skutecznie z chwili nieuwagi i zaskoczenia.

\- Co z nim zrobimy? Zwiążemy i wrzucimy do kontenera na śmieci by trafił tak, gdzie jego miejsce?

\- Alan! – warknął blondyn, zmuszając go do zamknięcia jadaczki. Zauważył, że wargi kelnera zacisnęły się w cieniutką kreskę. – Myślę, że on chyba nie ma do końca złych zamiarów.

\- Żartujesz, nie? Ta menda tylko czeka by nas wydać i tym samym zabije Petra, dobrze o tym wiesz! Nawet nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to on mor… - ugryzł się w język w ostatniej chwili. – …możliwie miał z tym coś wspólnego!

\- Powiedz mi, po co miałbym porywać młodych rusków, co?!

\- No pomyślmy… dla pieniędzy na przykład?!

\- To nie ja tu jestem złodziejem!

\- Przestańcie! – krzyknął Nikita, wpychając się pomiędzy nich, wyglądali jakby mieli się pogryźć. – W tej chwili! Kłótnie nic nie dadzą, a musimy skupić się na sprawie! Pytanie, czy nam pan pomoże.

Ciemnoskóry wyglądał jakby się wahał, podniósł palce do brody i szybko ją potarł. W końcu uniósł głowę i chciał wyrwać Alanowi komórkę, ale ten szybko cofnął rękę. Prychnął z niezadowoleniem i zwrócił się do jasnowłosego.

\- Dobrze. Ale po rozwiązaniu sprawy pokażę to Tsvetanowi, który zobaczy, że zatrudnił złodzieja.

\- W porządku.

\- W takim razie mamy umowę.

\- Nikita! – rudowłosy podskoczył w miejscu, mierząc wspólnika zdziwionym spojrzeniem. – Stracę przez to pracę!

\- Nie sądzę, by się na to potem zdecydował, spokojnie… - szepnął młodszy mężczyzna, oglądając się, czy tamten nie słyszy.

\- Łatwo ci mówić! – fuknął Marković, strosząc się jak zirytowany kot. – Co ci odbiło żeby mu na to pozwalać, hm? Nie rozumiesz, że jak mnie wyleją to-

\- Nie bój się, będzie dobrze!

\- Nie, nie będzie! – zauważył, że Raúl zwrócił głowę w ich stronę, chowając ręce do kieszeni. – Utrata pracy to nie coś, na co możemy sobie z Luką pozwolić! Nawet nie wiesz, ile wydałem na samolot, ile razy już byłem tu na krawędzi! Ale oczywiście, nie sądziłbyś, że nie każdy szasta kasą na prawo i lewo! W przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie jestem bogaty!

\- Wstawię się za tobą u szefa, naprawdę. Myślę, że doceni twoją pomoc w odnalezieniu mojego-

\- O, a może wcale nie chodzi o tamtą sprawę! Po prostu zgadzasz się na wszystko, co pan Argentino mówi!

\- Co ty odwalasz?!

\- „Oh, pójdziemy razem do domu muzyków, pomogę mu się dostosować, będę dla niego taki milusi, zasługuje na uwagę, obronię go na każdym kroku, ble, ble, ble…" wiesz co, jak chcesz robić do niego słodkie oczy i stawiać na szali moją posadę to mnie z tego wyłącz! Nie chcę brać w tym udziału!

\- Uspokój się, podnosisz głos. Nie, ja nie…

\- Po prostu przestań, okej? Nie mogę zrozumieć jak możesz nawet patrzeć na tę jego facjatę! To przez skórę? A może te „piękne, bujne loki"? Co z tego, że jest atrakcyjny, co?! Ma orli nos!

\- Alan, nie przerywaj!

\- Czemu mam niby nie przerywać! Jakbyś miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia!

\- Przeginasz! Przypominam, że chodzi o życie mojego brata!

\- O moje też, wiesz?!

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś tak cholernie samolubny!

\- O przepraszam, nie każdy lubi duszenie poduszką!

\- …co powiedziałeś?

\- Co słyszałeś! Może mi też potrzebna pomoc?! Ale nie, przyjechałem z Rosji, jestem bogaty i próbuję podbić serce lalusiowatego kelnera, kto mi zabroni! Wiesz co?! Pieprz się! Sam sobie radź skoro jesteś taki wspaniały!

Chorwat odepchnął go na bok i wypadł z łazienki, trzaskając drzwiami. Między Nikitą i Raúlem zapadła niezręczna cisza, a nawet brunet wyglądał na strasznie zaskoczonego. Tolstoj zacisnął dłonie w pieści i zaczerwienił się na twarzy, zagryzając wargę ze zirytowaniem.

\- Jak mógł?! Przecież miał w mi pomóc, cholera jasna! Przecież Anja zna tego całego Bułgara, zachowałby pracę, może nawet dostałby medal! I skąd ten durny pomysł, że mi się podobasz, a poza tym to go co interesuje moje życie osobiste i uczucia?! W tym wszystkim chodzi o Petra, a ten wyskakuje z JEGO potrzebami! Jego nie obchodzi, że mój brat zginie, jego nie obchodzi, że jestem przyparty do muru, jego nie obchodzi, że Jurij mnie teraz nienawidzi, jego obchodzi tylko własny interes! I jak mogłem komuś takiemu zaufać, co?! – spojrzał na Figueirę, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami z niejasnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem rosyjskiego.

Blondyn dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że darł się w jego ojczystym języku. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, po czym oparł plecy o ścianę.

\- Bez urazy, ale nie jestem w panu zakochany.

\- Spokojnie, ja w panu też niezbyt. Za to ta menda, którą raczył pan wciągnąć do współpracy chce odebrać mi mój obecny obiekt westchnień.

\- Gitarzystkę? Skąd, w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że mu się podoba.

\- Po czym pan to wnosi?

\- Ani razu o niej nie wspominał poza wiadomymi rozmowami, nie patrzył na nią, w ogóle nic. A ja potrafię poznać, kiedy ktoś się zakocha, a kiedy nie.

\- Chyba jednak nie. – odparł kelner, wymijając go i wychodząc z łazienki. Z tego co usłyszał Nikita to od razu zasypały go pytania Luki i Tâma, zapewne o nagłe zirytowanie Alana.

Został teraz sam w puściutkiej łazience, oparty o zimne kafelki. Podniósł telefon, który zjechał w dół zlewu, odblokował i wpatrzył się w niewyraźne zdjęcie szyi. Ścisnął urządzenie mocniej, opuszczając głowę, jakby ze wstydu.

\- Odzyskam cię. I nie potrzebuję pomocy żadnych wkurzających rudzielców. – szepnął do ekranu, uśmiechając się przez pojawiające się w jego oczach łzy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się w to wrobić. – burknął Raúl, chowając obie ręce do kieszeni. – Ale musze najpierw obsłużyć kilku klientów!

\- Pójdziemy po zakończeniu pierwszej piosenki, poczekamy na ciebie. – oznajmił spokojnie Nikita. – Jeszcze dojdzie Alex.

Obaj stali przy wejściu do sali występów rodzeństwa, obserwując jak ta powoli zapełnia się ludźmi. Alan nie pojawił się na horyzoncie od czasu kłótni w łazience i dobrze, Tolstoj nie chciał widzieć go więcej na oczy. Wcześniej spotkał Alexandrę na korytarzu i zaproponował jej wspólne przesłuchanie Grace i Davida, zaraz po pierwszej piosence. Całą resztę dnia spędził szwędając się po hotelu, nie wychodząc na plażę ani nawet nie szukając Jurija by wyprać z niego resztki życia. Około godzinę przed występem przeszedł do pokoju, próbował czytać książkę, ale niefortunnie nie mógł się na niej skupić, jego wzrok cały czas wodził po lokum. Nie znalazł soczewek, ale zorientował się, że okulary stoją nawet niedaleko łóżka, a on oczywiście ich nie zauważył. Alan musiał wiedzieć, że przydają się zaraz po wstaniu… Wcześniej jeszcze ułożył ubrania w szafie i włożył swoją żółtą koszulkę, dżinsowe spodenki i skromne sandały, dopiero później orientując się, że to w tym stroju był gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał rudowłosego Chorwata. Nieważne ile razy próbował, nie mógł uwolnić się od myśli o kłótni. W akcie desperacji popisał nawet z Iulią, która najwyraźniej dobrała się do telefonu starszej siostry. Napisała, że są razem na plaży i puszczają lampiony, prosiła by wyszedł i zobaczył, ale stwierdził, że po prostu wyjrzy przez okno. Kiedy przyszła pora na zejście na dół, zwlókł się po schodach, mijając młodego sprzątacza o dziewczęcym wyglądzie, o którym rozmawiali w pierwszym dniu. Spotkał Raúla po drodze i przekonał by poszedł z nimi na „przesłuchanie". Teraz mężczyzna stał obok niego, najwyraźniej zaczynając coś mówić.

\- Oh... –wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego - Ale dobra. No to… do zobaczenia? – powiedział niepewnie, wycofując się powoli.

W odpowiedzi szybko kiwnął głową. Nigdzie nie wypatrzył swojego rodzeństwa, nie widział żadnych znajomych twarzy. Gdyby tylko-

„ _\- Tak, też się zdziwiłem! - roześmiał się głośno Marković, gdy przekroczyli próg pomieszczenia. - Ma piętnaście lat i jest z Austrii._

 _\- Rodzice pozwolili mu przyjechać?_

 _\- Ten mały to geniusz! - zapewnił szybko. - Nowe wcielenie Einsteina, mówię ci. A jego brat nie gorszy, w wieku siedemnastu lat miał już indeks na Harward, z tego, co słyszałem._

 _\- Więc co robią w takiej pracy? - zainteresował się Tolstoj, gdy usiedli razem przy barze._

 _\- Dorabianie na życie. Są biedni jak myszy, a żyją głównie ze stypendiów. Jest ich tu trzech i teraz wyobraź sobie, ile kasy razem kroją. To niezły interes, nawet jak dla osób z takimi zdolnościami. Hej, barman! - rudowłosy podniósł rękę i machnął w stronę jednego z mężczyzn."_

Potrząsnął głową, starając się wymazać wspomnienia z głowy. Teraz już nikt nie mógł opisać mu, kto był kim…

„ _\- Zarywa do wszystkich, uwierz mi. Lubi eksperymenty... Zostalibyśmy dłużej i opętałby cię, jak czarna wdowa. Bo jak wiesz, obaj jesteśmy atrakcyjni!"_

\- Atrakcyjni dla much w stajni… - szepnął sam do siebie, oplatając ramionami.

„ _\- Ufasz komuś, kogo znasz dwa tygodnie?_ _  
_ _\- I pomagam komuś, kogo znam dwie godziny. - Alan uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. - Nie martw się, znajdziemy walizkę._ _  
_ _Nikita otarł łzy i chwycił jego dłoń._ _  
_ _\- Umowa stoi. - kąciki ust Tolstoja powędrowały lekko w górę. - Ja, ty i Alex."_

\- Jesteś blady. Coś się stało? – usłyszał obok siebie spokojny głos, zapewne należący do Alexandry. Pokręcił głową, puszczając swoje ramiona.

\- Wszystko w porządku. – zapewnił ją, starając się opanować drżący głos. Chyba to on go zdradził, bo zielonooka uniosła brew do góry.

\- Gdzie jest Alan? Dotychczas wszędzie chodziliście razem.

\- Zakończyliśmy współpracę. – odpowiedział krótko, a ona zrozumiała, żeby nie drążyć tematu. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. – Dziękuję…

\- Mam tylko jedno pytanie. – szatynka westchnęła cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Słucham.

\- Dlaczego rano pocałowałeś Lukę?

Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem w czekanowych oczach. Zamrugał gwałtownie za szkiełkami.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Dzisiaj rano, przy barze widziałam jak całujesz Lukę w policzek. Dlaczego?

\- Dzisiaj rano? To na pewno nie ja, zapewne mój bliźniak, Jurij. Zamknął mnie w pokoju, wyjął baterię z telefonu i schował ubrania. – wyliczył na palcach, wywołując u dziewczyny niemałe zdziwienie. – nie wiem, czemu to zrobił, ale dobrze go znam i na pewno coś knuł. Może chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć albo coś w tym stylu.

\- Rozumiem… Czyli nie jest…

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie ma się czym martwić, jedynie tym, że wychowałem się z przewrotną mendą.

\- Znam twój ból…

Już otwierał usta by zapytać, kim jest „przewrotna menda" w jej przypadku, ale momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno. To dziwne, zawsze występowali przy pełnym oświetleniu. Na scenę padło światło dwóch niewielkich reflektorów, a tam stało już rodzeństwo. Nikita zacisnął pięści, starając się nie wypaść na deski i nie pokazać im gdzie raki zimują. David uniósł mikrofon do ust, kolejna nowość. Może dostali dodatkowe pieniądze czy coś w tym stylu?

 _\- You and I,-_ jego głos był niepewny, nie jąkał się, ale istniało wrażenie, że ma ochotę płakać - _We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._ _  
_ _With you, I'm alive_ _  
_ _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._ _  
_ _So stop time right here in the moonlight,_ _  
_ _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._ _  
_ _Without you, I feel broke._ _  
_ _Like I'm half of a whole._ _  
_ _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._ _  
_ _Without you, I feel torn._ _  
_ _Like a sail in a storm._ _  
_ _Without you, I'm just a sad song._ _  
_ _I'm just a sad song._ _  
_ _With you I fall._ _  
_ _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall._ _  
_ _With you I'm a beautiful mess._ _  
_ _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._ _  
_ _So stop time right here in the moonlight,_ _  
_ _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._ _  
_ _Without you, I feel broke._ _  
_ _Like I'm half of a whole._ _  
_ _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._ _  
_ _Without you, I feel torn._ _  
_ _Like a sail in a storm._ _  
_ _Without you, I'm just a sad song._ _  
_ _You're the perfect melody,_ _  
_ _The only harmony_ _  
_ _I wanna hear._ _  
_ _You're my favorite part of me,_ _  
_ _With you standing next to me,_ _  
_ _I've got nothing to fear._ _  
_ _Without you, I feel broke._ _  
_ _Like I'm half of a whole._ _  
_ _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._ _  
_ _Without you, I feel torn._ _  
_ _Like a sail in a storm._ _  
_ _Without you, I'm just a sad song..._

\- Sad Song. We The Kings. – Tolstoj skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – O ile się nie mylę to Petro tego nie napisał.

\- Poprzednio wyglądał na tak radosnego… - mruknęła Alex, drapiąc się po brodzie. – Coś mu się musiało stać.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co się stało. Idziemy. – Nikita chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę kulis, oglądając się czy nikt nie patrzy. Jurija nadal nie zdołał wychwycić, na szczęście dla jego bliźniaka. Raúl przewrócił oczami, uraczył klienta uroczym uśmiechem i poszedł w ich ślady po znaku Rosjanina. Cała trójka pokonała schodki i stanęła tuż przed Grace, oglądającą gitarę ze wszystkich stron.

\- Raúl, Alex! – przywitała ich machnięciem ręki. – Miło widzieć! A kim jest wasz kolega?

\- Grace, to jest Nikita. Nikita, Grace. – pokojówka szybko ich przedstawiła. – Możemy zadać kilka pytań? I gdzie jest David?

\- Jasne i za chwilę wróci. Walcie śmiało, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do następnej piosenki!

\- Na przykład napisanej przez pewnego czarnowłosego Rosjanina? – warknął blondyn, mierząc się z nią wzrokiem. Miejscowa otworzyła lekko usta, ale nic nie powiedziała. Dopiero po chwili zebrała się na słowa.

\- O-O czym pan mówi.

\- Piosenka. „I don't even know your name". Napisał ją siedemnastolatek, stale zamieszkały w Petersburgu. Mój brat, Petro!

\- Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz, bez urazy. – uniosła ręce do góry w geście obronnym. – Teksty znajdujemy w sieci…

\- Napisał to w dniu jego zniknięcia! – brunet chwycił jego rękę, powstrzymując przed jakimkolwiek atakiem. – Porwano go tydzień temu, w biały dzień!

\- Tekst znaleźliśmy dwa tygodnie temu na stronie z tekstami do piosenek. Wtedy skomponowałam melodię, potwierdzi to każdy. Może twój brat pokazał ci to po obróbkach albo to znalazł dopiero wtedy?

Tolstoj zamarł w miejscu, nie mogąc wyraźnie uwierzyć.

\- A walizka… mieliście czarną walizkę na poprzednim występie!

\- David trzyma w niej teksty, na wypadek bisów albo nagłej chwili zapomnienia. Przepraszam jeżeli cię zdenerwowaliśmy, ale naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

\- Czyli… - poczuł, jak język słowa grzęzną mu w gardle. – Wy… nie wiecie nic o Petrze… To na nic…

\- Przykro mi, chciałabym pomóc, ale nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego.

\- T-To w porządku… - wydukał, odwracając się placami. Alex chciała mu pomóc, ale powstrzymał ją gestem dłoni. – Nic się nie stało. Dam radę. Przecież nie może być aż tak źle…

Goście, personelu i właściciele wspaniałego hotelu Omorfia!

Cała czwórka podniosła głowy. Z głośników alarmowych leciał głos, zmodyfikowany, zapewne przez zmieniacz. Nie mogli rozszyfrować płci, bo brzmiało to bardziej jak piski wiewiórki.

 _Miło się tu mieszka? Taak? To uroczo, że dobrze się bawicie! Jaka szkoda, że jest tu taka milutka, urocza bomba w szybkie windy… Ale cóż, przynajmniej umrzecie szczęśliwi, nie mylę się? Są tu osoby, które niestety zasługują na śmierć, ale kogoś jednak mogę uratować. Grey Rose wie, o czym mówię. No w każdym razie życzę miłej zabawy, zostało wam całe dziesięć minut życia!_

Grey Rose podniosła głowę i zacisnęła mocno zęby. Przeładowała broń i wyszła na dach, cały czas pozostając w gotowości.

\- Osiemnaście lat życia. - odwróciła się, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła. - Dwanaścioro zabitych. - zmarszczyła brwi. - Dziewięciu z nich było mężczyznami, których uwiodłaś, Grey Rose.

\- Tworzylibyśmy razem ładną parę. - syknęła, stając mocniej na nogach.

\- Zabójca i zabójczyni, podoba mi się to.

\- Ja zabijam dla zadania. Ty dla przyjemności. - uniosła dłoń i nie zmieniając położenia, pogłaskała po policzku osobę za nią. - Ale masz rację, to nie zmienia faktu, że zabijam.

\- Wiesz, ile osób jest w tym hotelu? I ile przez ciebie zginie?

\- Nie zginie, zobaczysz.

\- Piękna i pewna siebie. - przysunął się, by lepiej ją widzieć. - To test dla wszystkich tutaj. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że sobie poradzą, niektórych nie chciałbym stracić. W szczególności ciebie, piękności.

\- Wierzę w nich, będzie dobrze.

\- Mi nie przeszkadza śmierć, pytanie czy tobie tak.

\- W ogóle. Zasługuję na to tak samo co moje ofiary.

\- Wiesz co? - objął ją od tyłu, kładąc brodę na jej ramieniu. - Załóż kiedyś sukienkę. Mam dość ciebie w męskich ubraniach.


	11. Grey Rose

**Rozdział 11**

Anja podniosła głowę zaraz po zakończeniu komunikatu. Przymknęła oczy i znowu spojrzała w dół, na otwartą, czarną walizkę, z której wręcz wysypywały się pliki fałszywych banknotów. Z rozmachem uderzył wierzchem dłoni o jej bok, przez co bagaż spadł z głośnym hukiem, a pieniądze rozsypały się po podłodze. Oparła ręce o blat stołu, zwieszając ponuro głowę. Długie, rozpuszczone włosy zakryły jej twarz. Wiedziała, że musi cos prędko wymyślić, starając się jak najmniej angażować w to bliźniaki. Zagryzła nerwowo wargi i po chwili odeszła od stołu, podpierając się ściany. Kaszlnęła dwukrotnie.

\- Chora?

Spojrzała na figurę, stojącą przy oknie. Białowłosa, blada kobieta stała, lewą nogę oparła o kawałek tynku pod parapetem. Jej atrakcyjną twarz przeszył bezczelny uśmieszek. Na chwilę skupiła się na rozsypanych fałszywkach lecz potem zwróciła się do brunetki. Miała na sobie stój pokojówki, weszła tu dopiero przed chwilą z propozycją sprzątania, którą Rosjanka niechętnie, ale przyjęła.

\- Zmiana klimatu – odwarknęła nieprzyjemnie, ocierając usta. – Nie powinna pani zająć się pracą?

\- To samo mogłabym powiedzieć o pani.

\- W sensie?

\- Zaginiony członek rodziny to naprawdę cios – odeszła od okna, stukocząc obcasami. - Przejmowałabym się bardzo gdyby to mój biologiczny brat nagle… zniknął.

Czarnowłosa zamarła w miejscu. Poczuła dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, jakby wszystkie kiszki wywracały się na drugą stronę. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, starając się zatamować mdłości, a jej głowa powoli zaczęła wariować. Po praz pierwszy od długiego czasu czuła się naprawdę przerażona i… dziwnie bezradna. Domyśliła się od razu, że chodzi o Petra, ale co tama miała z nim wspólnego? Czy to ona…? Jeżeli tak to czemu stawałaby z nią twarzą w twarz, narażając się na natychmiastową demaskację? A obca kontynuowała:

\- Zapewne bardzo by się ucieszył wiedząc, że jego wielka siostrzyczka zajmuje się kolekcjonowaniem pieniędzy na jego łaskawe uwolnienie.

Usta kobiety drgnęły lekko z przejęcia. Zmarszczyła gwałtownie brwi i zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do albinoski, która odrzuciła go bok wałek do sprzątania i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Anja podeszła na dość małą odległość, wystarczającą by chwycić pokojówkę za fraki rozpiętej do połowy koszuli i przewalić na łóżko, dociskając jej szyję ramieniem. Drugą zacisnęła w pięść, która zatrzymała się tuż przed nosem pracownicy.

\- To ty! – krzyknęła wściekła. – To ty porwałaś mojego brata! – docisnęła mocniej, co tylko powiększyło uśmiech na krwistoczerwonych ustach.

\- Duszenie mnie nie uratuje mu życia. Wręcz przeciwnie, powoli go to zabija. Tik-tok, tik-tok.

\- Psychopatka. – cofnęła pieść, nie spuszczając wzroku z białowłosej.

\- Psychopatą jest raczej ten, który podłożył bombę, nie sądzisz? – jasnoniebieskie oczy posłały brązowym urocze spojrzenie.

\- Nic nam nie zrobi.

\- Wiem. Ale chciałabyś porozmawiać o twoim bracie? Nie ciekawi cię, co u niego?

Tolstoj rozluźniła uścisk, a następnie wycofała się dwa kroki do tyłu, mierząc kobietę spojrzeniem. Kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi.

\- No cóż, muszę ci przyznać, że jest naprawdę słodziutki, gdyby jeszcze starszy to może rozpatrzyłabym uwiedzenie go, ale cóż. Spał kiedy ostatnio go widziałam, ale mówię ci, zróbcie cos z tym chrapaniem, paskudne, jak znajdzie sobie dziewczynę to biedaczka ucieknie po jednej nocy.

\- Nie pogrywaj, gadaj co z nim zrobiłaś!

\- Ja? Czemu od razu ja? Ja tylko mówię, że go widziałam.

\- Masz z tym coś wspólnego?

\- Może tak, może nie. Jesteście do siebie podobni, wyciągnęłam wnioski. Tylko on odrobinę ładniejszy, bez urazy. – wstała i wyciągnęła rękę, aby dotknąć policzka Anji, ale brunetka strzepnęła jej dłoń.

\- Nie pieprz i powiedz, gdzie jest Petro. Zobaczyłaś go, więc to wiesz.

\- Jest w Newcastle, tyle mogę powiedzieć. Ale nie jestem tania, uwierz mi.

\- Polemizowałabym, sądząc po twoim wyglądzie – odbąknęła brunetka. - Ile chcesz?

\- A ile możesz dać?

\- Ile zechcesz. Tylko powiedz, gdzie i w jakim jest stanie.

\- Skoro dostanę pieniądze. – albinoska uniosła brew, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – To chcę wiedzieć, kiedy je dostanę.

\- Jutro. W południe przy tylnym wejściu.

\- Dobrze. Wtedy dowiesz się wszystkiego, co wiem. Pasuje?

\- Tak. – Anja odwróciła wzrok, przegryzając wargę ze złości.

\- Ah, i tak dla twojej informacji. – pokojówka zatrzymała się w przejściu i odwróciła głowę. - Maria Botticelli. Do usług.

 _\- Drodzy goście, personelu. Mówi Tsvetan Sokolov, współwłaściciel hotelu. Alarm został odwołany. Proszę wszystkich o zgromadzenie się w auli głównej w celu przeliczenia stanu osób i ocenienia ewentualnych strat. Przepraszamy za zaistniałą sytuację, postaramy się jak najszybciej ją wyjaśnić._

Nikita siedział na niewielkim krześle, wsłuchując się w krzyki przerażonych ludzi na sali. Nerwowo bawił się palcami, nie podnosząc wzroku na Alex, Grace, Raúla i Davida, który pojawił się jeszcze w chwili ogłoszenia. Ta pierwsza z góry zakładała, że bomba także jest sprawką mordercy Andreasa i niedoszłego zabójcy Alana. Tożsamość Grey Rose pozostawała zagadką, ale nie mieli czasu, siły i możliwości nawet myśleć o jej zagadce. Ważniejsze, że do wybuchu pozostało już około dziewięciu minut. W końcu brunet nie wytrzymał i wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych, wciąż pozostających w ciszy. Na dźwięk komunikatu cała czwórka odetchnęła z ulgą, Grace już chciała wychodzić na salę, ale powstrzymała ją dłoń Alex na ramieniu.

\- Poczekaj.

\- Czemu? – zdziwiła się gitarzystka, wymieniając spojrzeniami z milczącym bratem.

\- Ten psychol może nadal się tu kręcić. Widziałam, że Luka i George już wyprowadzili ludzi z sali, więc jesteśmy tu sami. A co za tym idzie, może tu być też morderca.

\- Pokręcone myślenie. – parsknął w końcu David i chciał wyjść za kurtynę, ale powstrzymał go cichy okrzyk Nikity:

\- Stoy!

Blondyn zamarł w miejscu, a jego siostra posłała mu wystraszone spojrzenie. Słowo wypowiedziane w nieznanym języku musiało go naprawdę zdziwić, bo zbliżył się do blondyna i z żywym zainteresowaniem spojrzał w jego brązowe oczy.

\- Ty… jesteś Rosjaninem? – szepnął, wyciągając rękę jak małe dziecko po zabawkę.

\- Tak! – sapnął gość, starając się uniknąć dłoni muzyka. - A skoro ona mówi, żeby nie wychodzić to nie wychodź!

\- Rosja…

\- David, siadaj i się nie odzywaj, spokojnie. – wyprzedziła go Clark, miarkując szybko. – Wiem, że pasjonujesz się kulturą Europy Wschodniej i w ogóle, ale przecież nie będziesz zamęczał biednego Czikity…

\- Nikity – poprawił szybko Tolstoj, czerwieniąc się nieco.

\- Cicho, od teraz jesteś Czikitą. No w każdym razie ma ciężko, jak my, zapewne tez stresuje się tym alarmem, więc jest źle! No, on może przez to umrzeć! Chyba nie chcesz mieć ludzkiego życia na sumieniu!

Zdezorientowany fioletowooki zwrócił swoją uwagę na Alexandrę, która nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, a jej twarz pozostała jaka była – bez emocji.

\- Zawsze taka jest?

\- Zawsze.

Po odsłuchaniu dość długiego wykładu na temat zabijania niewinnych mężczyzn, których oczy przypominają te z mitu o Alexandria's Genesis, aż dziwne, że nie napisano o tym piosenki, no jak tak można, a tak właściwie to o czym miała być ich następna piosenka? - otrzymała tylko burknięcie, że o złamanym sercu- do pomieszczenia zajrzał Luka.

\- Tu jesteś! – odetchnął z ulgą na widok Alex, która tylko przewróciła oczami. – Szukaliśmy cię z Georgem po całym hotelu!

\- Ty tam lepiej powiedz, o co chodziło z tym całym alarmem! – Grace wytknęła go placem, a Marković dopiero teraz zdał się ją zauważyć.

\- Prank.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Nikita.

\- Prank, żart, niepotrzebne wywołania paniki. Może komuś zależało by odciągnąć od czegoś uwagę?

\- Tylko od czego? – zainteresował się David, wywalając nogi na drugie krzesło i przewieszając ręce za oparcie swojego. – Bo jak dla mnie to prima aprilis jest w kwietniu, nie styczniu.

\- Nic na razie nie wiemy, ale wychodźcie, Tsvetan sprawdza stan gości.

\- A Alan? – zainteresował się Nikita zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język i przekląć swoją głupotę.

\- Widziałem się z nim tuż po odwołaniu alarmu, mówił że idzie do pokoju. Ale z tego co słyszałem to mieliście kłótnię małżeńską, więc radzę go teraz nie denerwować, jest paskudnym typem jak nie ma nastroju.

\- Oni są ten tego? – dobiegł do nich przejęty szept.

\- Grace… - do tego dołączył się załamany głos pokojówki.

\- Mam takie tęczowe skarpetki, mogę im pożyczyć…

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy ten tego! – nie wytrzymał w końcu blondyn. - Nie interesuje mnie, co się z nim dzieje, po prostu miło by było wiedzieć, czy wszystkim nic nie jest! Poza tym to on mógł wywołać ten fałszywy alarm, żeby… żeby… cokolwiek zrobić albo się zemścić! Skąd mam wiedzieć, co myśli!

\- Mój brat nigdy przenigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. – ton Luki nagle spoważniał. – Nie podnosi ręki na drugiego człowieka ani nie zależy mu na głupich żartach, wątpię by nawet pomyślał o fałszywym alarmie. Dlatego uważam, że Alan to ostatnia pozycja na mojej liście podejrzanych. I dobrze wiem, że ty też nie wierzysz w jego winę. Próbowano go zabić, chodzi taki od początku dnia…

\- Chwila! Jak to, „zabić"?!

\- Nie mówił ci?

\- Wspomniał, że nie każdy lubi duszenie poduszką, ale… Zaraz, czyli ktoś próbował go zlikwidować, a ja jeszcze się z nim pokłóciłem i nawet nie dałem rady z nim o tym porozmawiać?!

\- To nie do nas pytanie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Alex. – Myślę, że powinieneś wszystko z nim wyjaśnić, tak na spokojnie.

Tolstoj umilkł, po czym westchnął cicho. Oskarżył Alana o samolubność, ale nawet nie wiedział o jego przeżyciach, powinien czuć się winny? Przecież miał prawo zirytować się o jego pozorny brak poświęcenia sprawie. Jeszcze z innej strony… obowiązkiem Markovića nie było spędzać dni i nocy na usługiwaniu mu i szukaniu poszlak, był tu przecież zatrudniony, miał własne życie, a mimo wszystko dotychczas zdawał się znajdować dla niego czas, poświęcając cenne minuty. Ale z kolei nie powinien wtrącać się w jego życie osobiste, przecież ten kelner nawet mu się nie podobał! Może powinien pozwolić mu na wyrażenie własnego zdania, skoro już się dla niego poświęcał, nikt nie kazał mu pomagać obcej osobie. To dziwne, nie wydawał się być tak skory do wyciągania dłoni w kierunku losowo napotkanych Rosjan.

Nikita poczuł, jak oblewa go fala poczucia winy. Spuścił smętnie głowę, bez słowa wyminął Lukę i wyszedł zza kulis, a za plecami usłyszał jeszcze głosy Grace i Davida, którzy zasypywali pracowników pytaniami na temat próby zabójstwa. Sam musiał sobie radzić, co najwyżej jutro wpadnie na Alana i wszystko wyjaśni i może, ale może, przeprosi. Możliwe, że próba wywołania paniki miała jakikolwiek związek z Petrem, jeżeli tak to warto byłoby się temu przypatrzeć. Gdyby tylko jakieś poszlaki, chociaż jedna…

Stanął w miejscu, na środku pustej sali występów, przypominając sobie nagle element, który nie pasował mu w całej układance hotelu.

 _Kiedy przyszła pora na zejście na dół, zwlókł się po schodach, mijając młodego sprzątacza o dziewczęcym wyglądzie, o którym rozmawiali w pierwszym dniu._

Czemu szedł na górę, a nie na występ? Widział go na tym dwa dni temu, a to oznaczało, że go interesowały. Warunki zatrudnienia młodocianych mówiły jasno, że musi pracować chyba około pięciu godzin, więc jego zmiana zapewne się skończyła. Nie miał ze sobą przyborów do sprzątania, mieszkania pracowników mieściły się w piwnicy, a to wszystko mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – coś nie grało z blondwłosym Austriakiem. Przyspieszył kroku, wyszedł do holu głównego, dopadł do windy i nacisnął przycisk. Drugie najwyższe piętro, to z którego schodził. Wjechał na pożądany poziom, stanął na środku korytarza i zawiesił nogę tuż nad posadzką. Właściwie to czego oczekiwał? Mieściły się tu luksusowe apartamenty dla gości, oraz – co było oczywiste- pokój Iulii. Christopha spotkał niemal od razu po wyjściu, a chyba nie wchodził konkretnie na to piętro. Wprawdzie było jeszcze jedno, ale tam zapewne mieszkał pan Sokolov i jego pierworodny, Tsvetan. Było też wyjście na dach. Mógł pójść w te trzy miejsca… czemu ich nie sprawdzić? Cofnął się, a po chwili był już na najwyższym poziomie Omorfii. Jego wzrok przykuły półotwarte drzwi, mniej-więcej w połowie odległości od wyjścia. Na całym piętrze znajdowały się jedynie trzy pokoje, więc możliwe, że Amelia także tu mieszkała. Powoli podszedł do celu starając się tłumić kroki miękką wykładziną. Oparł rękę o ścianę i zajrzał do środka pomieszczenia, był to spory gabinet, w którym zauważył dwie osoby. Wnętrze było obszerne, pogrążone w półmroku, urządzone stosunkowo skromnie. Po obu stronach stały stare, drewniane szafki, a na samym środku – blat, za którym siedział nieznany mu mężczyzna, jak zakładał był to Boris Sokolov. Druga postać stała tyłem, ale mógł zauważyć znajomy, blond kucyk. Schylił się nieco i skupił na rozmowie.

Właściciel hotelu Omorfia obrócił się na krześle i uśmiechnął pod nosem na widok swojego pracownika, stojącego przed biurkiem. Chris przegryzł wargę, a po jego bladej skroni spłynęła pojedyncza kropelka potu. Ręce, założone za plecy drżały z przejęcia.

\- Panie Wolf, proszę podejść. – starszy mężczyzna kiwnął ręką, na co blondyn podniósł głowę. Posłusznie zrobił dwa kroki w przód i zatrzymał się tuż przed blatem, jego krawędź nawet troszkę wbijała mu się w podbrzusze. – Zapewnie nie wie pan, po co pana wezwałem.

\- W sprawie Grey Rose – mruknął cicho chłopak.

\- Poniekąd. Reputację tylko trzygwiazdkowego hotelu może bardzo szybko zniszczyć morderca z pistoletem i bombami pod pachą, a także jego współpracowniczka.

\- Ona z nim nie pracuje, proszę pana.

\- I właśnie tej kwestii zamierzam się dokładniej przyjrzeć. – Sokolov wstał z siedzenia i okrążył biurko, odprowadzany zestresowanym spojrzeniem młodziana. – Nagiąłem wystarczająco dużo zasad by przyjąć tutaj ciebie i twojego młodszego brata. I tak mi się odwdzięczasz? – placami odgarnął jasny kucyk z chudego ramienia sprzątacza i zbliżył swoje usta do jego ucha. – Wygląda na to, że masz tylko kilka możliwości. Wyznać mi, kim są morderca i Grey Rose, stracić pracę albo nie wyznawać i ją zachować. Wiesz o czym mówię, panie Wolf?

\- Tak.

\- Świetnie. Schodziłem akurat na występ kiedy zobaczyłem, że akurat ty idziesz na górę, chociaż twoja zmiana dobiegła końca. Pozwoliłem sobie sprawdzić co robisz. Wywnioskowałem, że idziesz na dach, a to dziwne, nie podejrzewałbym cię o próby samobójcze. Więc pozwolisz, że zapytam jeszcze raz, Christoph. Kim jesteś z tej dwójki?

\- Nikim, proszę pana. Zostawiłem tam wiadro i-

Boris zamachnął się i mocno spoliczkował chłopaka, przez co ten upadł, wcześniej raniąc się o kant biurka. Zacisnął mocno zęby i chciał się podnieść na łokciach, ale przeszkodziła mu w tym stopa właściciela, która docisnęła jego nadgarstek do podłogi. Chris syknął z bólu i wbił wzrok w czystą, amarantową wykładzinę. Piekący ból rozszedł się po całym jego ciele, z nosa chyba poleciała krew, ale nie był w stanie nawet dopuścić tego do wiadomości.

\- Masz naprawdę ładne oczy... – Sokolov kucnął i gwałtownie odchylił jego głowę do tyłu, chwytając za włosy. Zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w twarz, a jego usta rozświetlił przerażający uśmiech. Austriak jęknął cicho, ale nie stawiał oporu, mężczyzna był od niego znacznie większy i silniejszy, a na dodatek miał go w szachu – …Szare. A szary to po angielsku grey. Jest tylko jeden mały szczegół, który nie pasuje… - szybko szarpnął jego ubranie i przewrócił Christopa na plecy, zdejmując na chwilę nogę. Chwycił za ciemnozieloną koszulkę i zadarł ją do góry, ponownie nie napotkał oporu. – Tak jak myślałem. – wstał, otrzepując kolana. – _Panna_ Wolf. No jak inaczej. To niemożliwe żeby mężczyzna, nawet, młody miał takie delikatne rysy twarzy. Zapewne jesteś też starsza niż szesnaście lat, widzisz jak ja dobrze znam swoich pracowników i pracownice, szczególnie pracownice. Więc jak masz na imię? Heidi? Angela? Stefanie? Hilda?

\- Christine. – kaszlnęła, podejmując kolejną, tym razem udaną, próbę podniesienia się na rękach. Sięgnęła do kostki i podarła ją lekko, nie spuszczając wzroku z Sokolova.

\- Jak ślicznie. To ty jesteś Grey Rose?

\- Tak.

\- Znasz tożsamość mordercy?

\- Tak.

\- Udawałaś chłopaka by się do kogoś zbliżyć?

\- Tak.

\- Homoseksualisty?

\- Tak.

\- Andreasa Larsena?

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz, Christine? – mruknął, kucając obok niej i kładąc ręce na jej biodrach. – Tak bardzo mi ufasz i zgodzisz się na moją ofertę milczenia? – oblizał wargi, a ona doskonale wiedziała, co ma na myśli.

\- Nie, nie zgodzę się.

Niezauważona przez Borisa, przejechała dłonią po kostce.

\- A mówię wszystko, bo zaraz pan zginie.

Wyszarpnęła nóż zza paska przy stopie i szybkim ruchem poderżnęła mu gardło, skacząc niczym kocica. Ułamek sekundy później kula z pistoletu przeleciała obok jej ucha i przeszyła czaszkę starszego mężczyzny na wskroś. Łuska wylądowała niewiele dalej, szybko zahamowana przez amarantowy dywan, który zaczął powoli chłonąć obficie lejącą się krew.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłam trafiać w tętnicę. – warknęła Christine, podnosząc się z klęczek. – Tryska jak z fontanny, trzeba się długo myć, a ubrania do wyrzucenia.

\- Nawet dobrze, może wreszcie kupisz sobie sukienkę. – odpowiedział Morderca, chowając pistolet z powrotem do torby.

\- Byłam pierwsza, nie musiałeś marnować kul. – blondynka przewróciła oczami.

\- Czysta przyjemność dobijać człowieka, który śmiał się do ciebie dobierać. Ja zrobiłbym to delikatniej, zaprosił najpierw na kolację, na przykład jutro… Wcześniej delikatnie mógłbym ci to przekazać…

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Wybuchnie tu panika jak się nie postaramy tego zatuszować.

\- Panika to moja specjalność. – mężczyzna zasalutował, po czym puścił jej buziaczka i wyszedł wielkimi drzwiami, gwiżdżąc swobodnie.

\- Psychopata. – mruknęła Wolf, wyjmując z kieszeni chusteczkę i czyszcząc nóż. Uklękła przy martwym Bułgarze i ze złości napluła mu w twarz.

Miała osiemnaście lat i swoją godność, nigdy nie pozwoliłaby się dotykać jakiemuś zboczonemu starcowi. Może i była wtyką, aktorką i oszustką, ale wolała trzymać się z dala od podobnych sytuacji. Doskonale wiedziała, że Sokolov miał ważną pozycję w wywiadzie rosyjskim, podobnie jak on najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę z jej pracy w tym austriackim. Ona i jej bracia nie byli najlepsi, ale sprawa hotelu Omorfia najwyraźniej okazała się poważniejsza niż sądzili, i dobrze. Wreszcie mogli mieć okazję do wykazania się i wyróżnienia na tle rodziny. Zadanie było proste; zlikwidować Andreasa Larsena, a pociągnąć za spust miał akurat Simon. Christine ciężko przyjęła propozycję przebrania się za mężczyznę, ale niestety pozostała jedyną kandydatką. Ich najstarszy brat, Victor wyjechał na misję do Anglii. Simon w życiu nie zgodziłby się za zbliżenie do mężczyzny, wolał Amelię. Nathan także, ale on dodatkowo był za młody. Za to jej młodsza o rok siostra, Monique… miała dwa powody z miseczką D żeby nie udawać. Byli jeszcze Karl, ich najmłodszy brat, i Anikka, córka Victora, ale oboje odpadali ze względu na fakt, że to jeszcze dzieci. Została tylko ona i chyba całkiem nieźle szło. Musiała sfałszować swój wiek, nikt nie uwierzyłby w tak gładką twarz osiemnastolatka, poza tym mogła legalnie pracować nawet jako „niepełnoletnia". Gdyby tylko ktoś jej nie wyprzedził, ten Morderca, byłoby znacznie lepiej i szybciej. Spotkała go przez zupełny przypadek, przyszedł do jej pokoju niedługo po śmierci Andreasa. Zdziwiła się, a już bardziej gdy dał jej sztuczną, szarą różę. Zaproponował współpracę, a jakby się nie zgodziła to poświadczył, że nie zawahałby się zabić jeszcze innych. Dlatego przystała na propozycję i nawet nie żałowała. Może i był psychopatą, ale wiedział jak obchodzić się z kobietami, szczególnie takimi, które potrafią powalić dwumetrowego mężczyznę dwoma ciosami, a potem bez mrugnięcia okiem poderżnąć mu gardło. Nagle obróciła głowę w stronę drzwi, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Zmarszczyła brwi i ponownie zwróciła się w stronę martwego ciała. Musiała się przesłyszeć.

Nikita wiedział, że wykonanie kroku w przód było błędem. Czuł też, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale nie był w stanie dojść do siebie po fakcie, że zakapturzony mężczyzna przeszedł tuż obok niego, a zaraz po tym wyszedł na dach. Nie zauważył go, całe szczęście, inaczej blondyn mógłby już żegnać się z życiem. Po odejściu Mordercy postanowił dokładniej przypatrzeć się Christine, drżąc ze strachu. Ten jego talent do pakowania się w kłopoty, no naprawdę. Przez jedno niezdarne osunięcie się stopy głowa dziewczyny odwróciła się w jego kierunku i mało brakowało aby go zauważyła. Na szczęście, lub nieszczęście, ktoś chwycił go wpół, drugą ręką zakrywając usta i mocno odciągnął do tyłu. Przycisnął go do ściany tylko siłą dłoni tej, na twarzy i pokazał by był cicho. Tolstoj nie znał mężczyzny, który uratował mu skórę, ale mógł się założyć, że stał przed nim Tsvetan Sokolov. Szarpnął Nikitę za ramię i wciągnął do pokoju obok, wrzucił go tam ze stosunkowo niewielką siłą i zamknął drzwi.

\- Mało brakowało. – mruknął sam do siebie, napotykając przerażone spojrzenie brązowych oczu. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię, nie bój się. Jesteś bratem Anji?

\- T-Tak! Ale pan Sokolov! O-On…!

\- Nie żyje, widziałem. I tak go nienawidziłem, dobrze że wreszcie zdechł.

\- Jak możesz mówić tak o własnym ojcu?!

\- Cóż, może i nie rozwiódł się z moją matką i nie odszedł bez słowa, ale za to mogę ci zaręczyć, że był gnojem jak nikt.

\- K-Kim ona jest? Grey Rose?! Czemu…

\- Cicho, chyba nie chcesz by tobie też poderżnęła gardło. Siadaj, chcesz papierosa? – blondyn energicznie zaprzeczył. - Nie to nie. Zaraz przyniosę szklankę wody, rozgość się, ale nie wychodź, nie chcesz natknąć się na nią albo na Mordercę, prawda?

\- Co tu jest grane…? – szepnął Rosjanin, siadając na miękkim łóżku mężczyzny, który podszedł do barku i nalał mu wody.

\- Jestem ci winien wyjaśnienia. – odparł Tsvetan, głosem pozbawionym emocji. – Słuchaj poważnie, nie będę powtarzał tego ponownie.

Otworzył usta i zaczął opowiadać.


	12. Interpol

**Rozdział 12**

\- Mój ojciec, niech się smaży w piekle, współpracował z rosyjskim wywiadem, co zresztą jest rodzinne. I ja i Amelia mamy swoje miejsce w tej całej pajęczynie i to tak poznałem twoją siostrę.

\- Anja? Ona jest…

\- Agentką, można tak powiedzieć, ale do zachowywania morałów jej daleko. – Tsvetan podszedł bliżej, podał mu szklankę wody i usiadł obok, na łóżku. - Wracając, otóż on i jego wieloletni przyjaciel, Mattchew Henderson, zamieszkały właśnie tutaj, wymyślili procedurę treningową dla naszej trójki.

\- Treningiem było porwanie Petra?

\- Szybko kojarzysz. Niestety, okazało się, że ta kanalia -mój ojciec- miał także inne plany. Prawdziwy Henderson zmarł trzy lata temu, a jego miejsce tutaj zajął jego drugi wspólnik – Jason Rickard, nazywany także lisem Australii, kryminalista, podający się za niego. Wnuki Hendersona nigdy nie znały swojego dziadka i przyjechały właśnie do Rickarda, tworząc dla niego osłonę, coś na kształt ochrony. Dlatego nie w sposób go teraz znaleźć bo chyba już się domyślasz, że trening wymknął się spod kontroli i nikt nie wie gdzie jest Petro. Rickard gdzieś go zabrał, a my jesteśmy w martwym punkcie. Anja doskonale wiedziała, że jesteś bardziej roztrzepany od Jurija i tobie pozwoliła wziąć walizkę by potem Simon, starszy brat Christine, mógł ją wziąć i zdemolować pokój. Chciała cię pobudzić do działania, a zarazem nie ryzykować, że pójdziesz sam i wpadniesz w jeszcze większe bagno.

\- Czyli… Austriacy też…?

\- To akurat pomysł Amelii, nawet niezły. Cała trójka jest na razie bardzo przydatna, w szczególności Nathan. Jego umiejętności hipnozy już uratowały mój hotel przed upadkiem i złą renomą. Goście i personel już nie pamiętają o alarmie, a Morderca nic nie zyskał.

\- Czy to faktycznie była bomba?

\- Tak, ale już rozbrojona. Nie powiem ci przez kogo, to akurat ściśle tajne. W sumie to informacje, które właśnie otrzymujesz także nie powinny dotrzeć do twoich uszu, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że chodzi o życie twojego brata to jestem w stanie nagiąć zasady. Zawsze możemy też poprosić Nathana by się wami… w sensie tobą i twoimi braćmi _zajął_ po zakończeniu tego wszystkiego.

Nikita uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę, a jego place zaczęły nerwowo się ze sobą splatać. Teraz to wszystko miało sens…

\- Tylko czemu ktoś próbował udusić Alana?

\- Nie wiem, ale Alan jednak przeżył, a można go zabić nawet za sam charakter. Bardziej mnie męczy, dlaczego obrał na cel Andreasa.

\- Kogo?

\- Recepcjonistę. Znaleziono go martwego dzisiaj rano, razem z Amelią pozbyliśmy się już ciała.

\- Zabili tu człowieka?! Dzisiaj?!

\- Tak, ale nikt już nic nie wie. No prawie nikt, nie wiemy kto został o tym poinformowany, więc nie mamy też pojęcia, komu wyczyścić to z pamięci. W zasadzie to trudno nazwać to czyszczeniem, z tego co wiem, to Nathan po prostu sprawia, że ktoś zapomina o danym wydarzeniu i stopniowo przypomina je sobie przez wiele, wiele lat by dojść do wniosku, że to sen. Takiej techniki uczysz się od maleńkości, szczerze go za to podziw-

\- Gdzie jest Anja? – przerwał mu blondyn, wreszcie podnosząc głowę. – I Jurij?

\- Wiedźma u siebie, o twoim bracie nie mam pojęcia. Ale jeszcze nie wychodź, nie wyobrażam sobie głuchej morderczyni, która nie potrafi strzelać.

\- Mam tu siedzieć wiedząc, że ktoś może ich zabić?! O nie, nie zamierzam tu siedzieć jak ostania sierotka i słuchać wywodów o zabijaniu i lisach Australii!

\- Uspokój się, mówiłem coś o krzyczeniu.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał!

\- Radzę ci mnie polubić, za dwa miesiące będę twoim szwagrem.

Blondyn umilkł, a szklanka zawisła nieruchomo tuż nad jego udem. Drugą ręką zdjął okulary z nosa, niezdarnie je złożył i wsunął do kieszeni. Przetarł oczy palcami, wciąż odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem Sokolova.

\- Twój ojciec był agentem rosyjskiego wywiadu. – mruknął, nie patrząc w jego stronę.- Jesteś narzeczonym Anji, bo nie sądzę byś poślubiał Jurija lub Petra. Nie ruszyła cię śmierć ojca, najwyraźniej go nienawidziłeś. Czemu? Robił wam to, co chciał Christine?

\- Nie, zawsze odciągałem go od Iulki i Amelii, całe szczęście. Był dwulicową świnią, cały swój majątek zdobył dzięki szachrajstwom. A po śmierci mamy było jeszcze gorzej, powiedział mi nawet w twarz, że nie będzie się wahał przed zabiciem nas albo sprzedaniem. Dwa razy uciekłem z domu, w czasach młodości, ale jego goryle zawsze przyprowadzały mnie z powrotem. Nawet mnie wydziedziczył, ale sam jestem w stanie się utrzymać. Wiesz, całkiem przyjemnie jest wlać swoje frustracje komuś, kto może o tym zapomnieć za kilka dni, albo nawet jutro jak dobrze pójdzie.

\- Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie żenisz się z Anją tylko dla jej pieniędzy? Skoro ty już nic nie masz?

\- Spadek to spadek, niemal wszystko należy teraz do Amelii. Naprawę sądzisz, że nie pomogłaby własnemu bratu? Oddałaby mi „moją" część po śmierci tego bydlaka i byłoby po sprawie. Hotel nadzoruję niemal samodzielnie, a zapewne przypadnie mi w udziale. W akcie desperacji zawsze mogę sfałszować testament, więc nie, nie zależy mi na majątku wiedźmy.

\- Pokręcone. Ale powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Wracając do tematu Petra.

\- Słucham.

\- Jak nazywają się wnuki prawdziwego Hendersona… no te, które mieszkają u Lisa Australii?

\- To chyba oczywiste. Grace i David Clark.

\- Żart? – zapytał Jurij, zamykając szufladę przy szafce nocnej Luki.

\- Nie sądzę. – Võ potarł brodę dłonią. – Do radiostacji potrzeba skomplikowanego hasła, które zna tylko właściciel i jego starsze dzieci, idiota od żartów nie poradziłby sobie z zabezpieczeniami.

\- Sporo wiesz o tym hotelu, skośnooki – odburknął blondyn, spoglądając na niego lekceważąco. – Długo tu pracujesz?

\- Miesiąc. Jeden z krótszych w moim życiu, a wyobraź sobie, że jak dostaje się wolne to ma się pobyt tutaj i plażę za darmo!

\- W Wietnamie macie piękne plaże i zakładam, że hotele też, więc po co przyjeżdżałeś tutaj?

\- Zarabia się tam znacznie mniej, to chyba logiczne – odparł Tâm, zaglądając pod łóżko Alana. – Moja siostra ma wiele kontaktów za granicą i załatwiła mi pracę tutaj.

\- Czyli klan skośnookich liczy sobie więcej członków?

\- Z dwa miliardy będzie tak właściwie. A tak naprawdę to mieszkam tylko z nią.

\- Jak ma na imię?

\- Hyuen. – szatyn podniósł się z klęczek, po czym otrzepał kolana.

\- A twoi rodzice?

\- Nie żyją.

\- Oh…

\- Nie spokojnie, już się z tym pogodziłem. – Wietnamczyk uśmiechnął się nerwowo, unosząc dłonie do góry. – Sześć lat temu, oni i moja młodsza siostra mieli wypadek. Ale wiesz, nawet już tego nie rozpamiętuję, stało się.

\- Masz silną psychikę jak na kogoś wyglądającego tak tępo. – Tolstoj odwrócił się do niego tyłem, ledwo kryjąc zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Cóż, faktycznie muszę skoro jeszcze z tobą wytrzymuję.

\- Ej! – krzyknął, odwracając się na pięcie. Boy roześmiał się głośno, przez co mało brakowało a oberwałby w twarz poduszką. Schylił się w ostatniej chwili, a przedmiot z cichym odgłosem uderzył o ścianę za jego plecami. Jurij prychnął, wyraźnie obrażony, ale jego wzrok natrafił na czystą pościel, rozłożoną dokładnie na łóżku. Uklęknął na materacu i podniósł jakąś niewidoczną rzecz, przypatrując jej się uważnie. Tâm zajrzał mu przez ramię, co zresztą nie było trudne.

Blondyn trzymał w dwóch palcach średniej długości brązowy włos, prosty jak drut. O ile dobrze pamiętał to obaj bracia to rudzielce, a znalezisko pod żadnym kątem, pod którym je obracał, nie chciało zabarwić się na ciemnopomarańczowy.

\- Ktoś jeszcze. I podnosił poduszkę. – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Võ. – Raczej kobieta.

\- Myślisz, że to ta cała Grey Rose, o której mówili w komunikacie?

\- Bardzo możliwe.

\- Powiedziałbym, że to Alex… Znaczy się pokojówka, z którą tu rano rozmawialiśmy, ale nie grzebała im w pokoju, każdy tam każdego widział.

\- Skośnooki. Czuję, że coś tu śmierdzi i to mocno. I ci dwaj mogą mieć związek z Petrem. A teraz zbliżają się do Nikity aby go też porwać, mówię ci!

\- Czy ja wiem…

\- To oni! Na pewno!

\- Spokojnie, Jur, spokojnie. Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków, może po prostu…

\- Po pierwsze: jur brzmi jak nazwa zwierzęcia. Po drugie: lepiej wyciągać pochopne wnioski niż dać bratu zginąć z twojej winy!

\- Przecież to nie twoja wina.

\- Jeżeli nic nie zrobię to owszem! I mówię ci, nie dam temu pozerowi zbliżyć się do Nikity choćby na krok nawet jeżeli miałbym go zabić!

\- Ktoś chciał cię wyręczyć. – mruknął pod nosem Azjata, ale Jurij zdawał się tego nie usłyszeć.

\- Posłuchaj, skośnooki. Nie wiem czemu zależało ci na przyjściu tu ze mną, ale zakładam, że nie jesteś przeciętnym boyem hotelowym i nie rozdziewaj tak gęby, nie jestem głupi. Tâm, tak? Możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc, nawet nie wiem czego właściwie chcesz, ale nawet mnie to nie obchodzi. Proszę cię tylko żebyś mi pomógł dokopać tym rudzielcom i udowodnić, że chcą coś zrobić Nikicie.

\- Osobiście niezbyt w to wierzę. Ale udowodnienie to udowodnienie więc na niczym nie stracę. W zamian dostanę przecież wspólny wieczór.

\- Za to wszystko chcesz tylko jednej randki?

\- Kto tu powiedział o randce? Po prostu porozmawiamy jak facet z niziołkiem.

\- Hej!

\- Facet z facetem, niech ci będzie. Wracając, zgadzam się.

\- Co wy tu obaj robicie? – usłyszeli nagle za sobą.

Odwrócili głowy jak na komendę.

W przejściu stało dwóch mężczyzn, patrzących na nich niejasnymi spojrzeniami. Pierre wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego, a brwi George'a uniesione były wysoko do góry. Green oparł oba ramiona o framugę drzwi, blokując wejście, a jego towarzysz stanął przed nim i podszedł bliżej mężczyzn.

\- My? Nic, tylko… Czekaliśmy na Alana, znaleźliśmy jego kartę… - Tâm pomachał wyżej wymienionym przedmiotem, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

\- To karta Luki. – warknął nieprzyjemnie Francuz, szturchając kolegę łokciem.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz jak na kogoś kto nie może wyjść z szoku po zobaczeniu trupa.

\- A ty jak na kogoś kto nie spał całą noc.

Wietnamczyk wzdrygnął się, wyraźnie poczuł niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Jurij. – szepnął do blondyna, który obrócił głowę w jego stronę. – Kiedy dam ci znak, uciekniesz przez to okno.

\- Że co?! – syknął Tolstoj. – Nie zostawię cię tu!

\- To nie są żarty. Ci dwaj nie mają przyjaznych zamiarów, a ciebie zgniotą jak karalucha.

\- No wiesz co?!

\- Panowie, proszę usiąść. – Pierrot wyciągnął rękę w stronę George'a, który sięgnął do paska i wyjął zza niego niewielki pistolet. Zarówno Jurij jak i Minh zamarli w miejscu. – Spokojnie, chcę zadać kilka pytań.

\- Młody odłóż to, jeszcze się skaleczysz – warknął Võ. – Dla kogo pracujesz?

\- Na pewno nie dla jakiejś podejrzanej organizacji jak ty.

\- Interpol – dodał szybko Green, wieszając się swobodnie na framudze. Francuz odwrócił się i posłał mu spojrzenie zabójcy.

\- Idiot! – krzyknął, a następnie wytknął go palcem. – Mówisz do kryminalistów, oni…

Amerykanin otworzył usta, by ostrzec kolegę, ale było już za późno. Tâm zaszedł Pierre'a od tyłu, jedną ręką zgarnął jego nadgarstki, drugą wyrwał broń z dłoni i przystawił do boku jego gardła. Ruchy były tak szybkie, że Tolstoj wstrzymał gwałtownie oddech, zastanawiając się szybko, jakim cudem boy hotelowy dał radę tak sprawnie obezwładnić chłopaka i sprawić, że jego towarzysz stanął jak słup soli, mało co nie przewracając się na podłogę po utraceniu równowagi. Zielonooki wydał z siebie cichy jęk bólu, przez co George pobladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Teraz to my porozmawiamy z wami. – szatyn tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, obniżając głowę do poziomu ucha Pierre'a. – Bo chyba nie chcesz stracić głowy, prawda?

David wszedł do mieszkania, trzaskając wcześniej drzwiami tuż przed nosem siostry. Grace otworzyła je szybko i wpadła do środka, mierząc się wściekłymi spojrzeniami z bratem.

\- Oszalałeś?! – niemal krzyknęła, ale w jej głosie nie słychać było złości. – Mogłeś nas oboje stracić, mogłeś stracić JEGO na zawsze!

\- Na razie nie wiemy, gdzie jest, okej?!

\- Czikita nawet nie był podobny, nie każdy Rosjanin jest ze sobą spokrewniony!

\- Ale nie mamy tu jakiegoś wylęgu Rosjan, a hotel jest tylko kilkaset metrów dalej!

\- Doskonale wiesz, że jego rodzina nie żyje! A tamci mogą chcieć mu coś zrobić!

\- A może już zrobili i wiedzą, gdzie jest?!

\- Zapytanie ich uprzejmie na pewno nie pomoże jeżeli mają złe zamiary?!

\- A może to dziadek coś kręci, co?!

\- Niby czemu?!

\- Bo jak tak myślę, to wcale nie brzmiało wiarygodnie! I czemu zniknęli razem, a nawet w klinice nic nie wiedzą! Gdyby policja chociaż trochę się przydawała, może mielibyśmy wskazówki, a tobie w głowie tylko te cholerne występy i zarywanie do kelnerów!

\- Jeżeli twierdzisz, że się nie martwię to-

\- Okłamałaś ich, a skoro się ciebie pytał to musiał mieć powód! Nie rozumiesz, że to poważna sprawa, a dziadek może już nawet nie żyć, nie mówiąc o nim?! To my się nim opiekowaliśmy i to my musimy go znaleźć z policją czy nie. A jeżeli ci to nie pasuje to osobiście zacznę poszukiwania bo wiedz, że nigdy w życiu mnie tak nie zirytowałaś!

Kobieta wyglądała na lekko dotkniętą, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zacisnęła wargi w cieniutką kreskę, a dłonie w pięści. Odwróciła wzrok od, płonących wściekłością, czarnych oczu brata.

\- W porządku. – powiedziała cicho, odwróciła się i podeszła do drzwi. - Idę do hotelu, będę za godzinę, nie wychodź nigdzie. Potem to obgadamy – rzuciła na odchodne, zostawiając go samego w domu.

David prychnął z irytacją i opadł na wiekowy fotel. Zamknął oczy, podkulając kolana pod brodę. Nie miał weny, gardło niezwykle bolało go od śpiewu i darcia się na starszą siostrę, a na dodatek czuł straszny niepokój. Bo to chyba nic złego, że się martwił? Cóż, według Grace najwyraźniej tak. Zazwyczaj świetnie się dogadywali, tylko ta sprawa z dziadkiem zdawała się poróżniać ich z każdym dniem. Jej aktorstwo nie sprawiało problemu, jemu owszem. Zawsze była ta inteligentniejsza, może nie popularniejsza, ale rodzice zdawali się dostrzegać w niej swoją spadkobierczynię jako tą pierworodną. Nie chciał krytykować swojej siostry ani jej obrażać, ale ostatnie zachowania grace doprowadzały go do pasji, dotychczas potrafiła dostrzec jego potrzeby.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Spojrzał na stolik kawowy, na którym wibrował przestarzały telefon ich dziadka, który był właściwie pierwszą oznaką, że coś było nie tak z nagłym zniknięciem starszego mężczyzny. Sięgnął po niego i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Klinika.

\- Halo? – zaczął, zaraz po odebraniu. - Henderson? Nie, jestem jego wnukiem. Clark, David Clark. Ze strony jego córki, dlatego inne. Przekazać mu coś…? Aha. Aha. Dobrze, zostawił badania, w porządku. Chwila, jaki jego pacjent? Nie, proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle… Aha. W porządku. Kiedy tam trafił? Naprawdę?! Czy on ma… Rozumiem, poufne. A w jakiej sali leży? Wygląda na to, że to mój znajomy. Dobrze. Szpital… tak, psychiatryczny szpital, sala 15. Dziękuję. Tak, wszystko przekażę dziadkowi jak tylko wróci.

Rozłączył się i wpatrzył przez chwilkę w wyświetlacz starej Nokii. Ścisnął telefon mocniej w ręce, zaciskając także zęby. Czyli jego dziadek był wcześniej w klinice i zostawił pacjenta. Nie poinformował ich o tym, a dodatkowo zapomniał badań, co mu się nie zdarza. Sięgnął do kieszeni po swoją komórkę i chciał napisać wiadomość do Grace, że wychodzi, ale zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Właściwie to nie powinno jej to nawet obchodzić skoro traktuje go z góry, prawda? To ona tu nie rządzi, więc on nie ma obowiązku jej usługiwać i mówić jej wszystkiego o życiu prywatnym, no cóż. Schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zostawiając stary sprzęt na stoliku za sobą.


End file.
